Angel of mine
by ful-of-faith
Summary: AU. No vampires...no slayers. Just a normal life where Buffy is dead and was turned into a guardian angel. She was asked to guard a certain brunnette since child. Will her feelings change for her? Or will it be just platonic? (Complete! Finally)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1  
  
**AN: Okay...I know that I shouldn't write until I finished some of my fic. I assure you that I'm going to finish them. That goes for my fic 'Songs of the Heart.' I'm planning on something big for that. Besides...this story is just a short one. Just a couple of chapters. I don't know what happened to me that made me write this...I guess I was imagining things at that time. I really hope you like it! Don't expect it to be long like my other fic. Please make a review! It helps...  
  
_**_Buffy's POV  
  
_**I don't know how many times I've watched her sleeping. Was it hundreds...thousands...millions...? I've lost count. Every time I watch her, I have this urge to hold her tight. Especially when she has her usual nightmare. But I can't...she can't even see me or hear me whenever I whisper comforting words when she feels down. All I can do is just look at her and do nothing... That's what a guardian angel does. Just stand there and guard. Do nothing...  
  
My name is Buffy, and that's right...I'm an angel, which means that I'm dead. I really don't know how I died or what life I have lived. I remembered the time I opened my eyes and realized that...I was in a place where people were wearing white and have wings. I slowly stood up and realized that I have wings of my own. I looked around noticing that I don't know who I am and where I am. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at the person. It's a man dressed in a white with the same wings that I have. He smiled at me...  
  
"Welcome child...welcome to paradise..."  
  
I didn't get it at first but then he explained it to me...that I died and was going to spend the rest of my life here. I asked him how I died but all he said is that I don't need to know it...that it's in the past.  
  
It's nice living in this world. So many people were nice enough to invite me or be my friend. There are no worries or problems in this world. If you're asking if I met God...well I did once...when he said that I have to guard a new born child. He set out some rules too on how to be a guardian angel. He has only one rule... 'Never fall in love...' I agreed and the next thing I know...I was in the hospital...oblivious to the people. I was like a ghost being passed through by people. Even a pregnant woman who was obviously in labor passed through me screaming at the doctors...but where is her husband?  
  
I followed the woman and after a long hour of laboring...she gave birth to a wonderful baby girl. The nurses placed her in the incubator while they try to place her mother in a room. I followed the nurses that carried the baby. When the nurse left I stood there smiling at the baby girl...her name was...Faith.  
  
She and her mother lived together in a small house. Her father left them which really made me angry. They were fine but they needed money. They asked for help to Faith's grandparents. They accepted them and took care of them. But because of old age, Faith's grandfather died when she was only 3 years old. Her grandmother followed when she turned 5 years old, leaving both her and her mother alone in the house.  
  
She was such a sweet kid. I remember when she was about to go to sleep her mother made her pray for her guardian angel. I smiled when she asked her mother in a very cute voice...  
  
"Mommy...what's a guardian angel?"  
  
Her mother smiled and held her daughter in her arms.  
  
"They're special person who guards you all the time and tells you to do good things."  
  
"But...where are they? Why can't I see them?"  
  
"That's because you're not allowed to see them unless you do good things. If you don't do good things then...you won't see them. Now...why don't you pray for them?"  
  
She nodded and kneeled down with her eyes closed.  
  
"Buffy...please bless Mommy and me. Protect us and help us all the time. And please can I see you so that we can play together? Amen."  
  
Her mother smiled and tucked her in.  
  
"Buffy? Is that what you're going to call your guardian angel?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Do you think she'll like it?"  
  
"Yeah but...why Buffy?"  
  
That's the question on my mind. Good thing that her mother asked it. She smiled her cute dimples showing.  
  
"Because Jana has a pet named Muffy...I changed mine into Buffy..."  
  
Her mother laughed and I can't help but smile at her. I...I have a name. She named me. Now that I think about it...nobody ever called me besides child or girl... Her mother kissed her in the cheek.  
  
"Night Faithy..."  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
"Night Mommy..."  
  
Her mother slowly walked out of her room turning off the lights. I sat down her bad wanting to thank her for giving me a name. She tossed around and faced me. She smiled and whispered...  
  
"Night Buffy..."  
  
I caressed her small cheek and leaned close to her giving her a kiss before whispering...  
  
"Goodnight Faith...sweet dreams..."  
  
I don't know if she heard me or not but she moved close towards me and smiled. Those were the good times that I remembered. She soon entered school and was doing fine. Sometimes she was bullied and well...she'll fight back ignoring the pain that she felt. That was the first time her mother was called at the principal's office. That night when she prayed without her mother and well...I can't help but smile at the cuteness of what she was saying. She's telling me what happened through out her day like I wasn't there... Well she doesn't know that right? That continued for years...her doing something and at night she'll tell me what happened. It stopped when she was 9 years old. I was sad when she didn't tell me what happened that day.  
  
Maybe because she had grown out of it...still that didn't stop me from looking out for her. I was so occupied on her that I didn't notice that her mother was looking sick. I only noticed when her mother collapsed in the living room. Faith panicked and called one of her neighbors to help. It's a good thing that one of their neighbors decided to help them. She phoned the hospital.  
  
She stayed with Faith in the hospital and learned that Faith's mother was suffering from leukemia and that she had only a few months till she'll die. Faith didn't know what was happening. When the doctors went out of her mother's room she immediately walked inside the room finding her mother awake and smiling at her.  
  
It was sad...her mother only lived for four months till she died. I was standing beside little Faith as she stood in front of her mother's grave crying. It was until her mother's friend pulled her away did she stopped crying. She stayed with her for only five months till she ran away.  
  
She began to move to place to place trying to find a place to sleep for free. Sometimes she'll find a barn and would decide to stay there. Sometimes she'll stay inside the church where some of the priests would give her some food and clothes. I didn't leave her side even for a minute. I was just there at her side watching her cry at night calling out for her mother. I wanted to comfort her...that's the only thing that I can't do. I cried when she did. I feel so helpless.  
  
Years passed and she turned 12 where she found some bad people who liked her. They teached her street stuffs like stealing and threatening people for money. That went on for five years. She stopped when she saw her friends mugged a lady with her daughter that ended up murdering them. She wanted to stop them but they beat her up instead.  
  
She ran away again and headed towards a town called Sunnydale. That's where she is now...in a motel...sleeping.  
  
I opened my eyes as I stopped remembering the cruel things that happened to her. I sat down at the edge of her bed and caressed her. She's a brave girl though she is a woman now...she's still a girl at heart who only wants to find love and comfort. Something I can't give her...because I can't...I'm not allowed to...  
  
She's been working at a bar serving drinks. The manager was nice enough to lend her a job knowing that she's underage to go to a bar. She's only 17 years old. So whenever she was asked about her age she has to lie and tell them that she's 18 years old. I was glad that she's earning money but...does it have to be a night club?  
  
I sighed and just watch her do her job. I frowned when some men tried to flirt with her. She ignored them and continued working. I was surprised that she even met some nice people. I think their names were Willow, Tara and Xander. The Xander guy was flirting with her. She just smiled and flirted back. I frowned at what she did. I mean...why is she flirting with him?! I just frowned and sat near her watching their conversation. They really are flirting with each other...  
  
Nothing happened to them...which I am thankful. But they kept on seeing each other together with Willow and Tara who were a couple. They look cute together dancing. I turned my attention to Faith and Xander who were at the bar talking. I sighed and suddenly felt bad. Maybe that's what Faith needs...a guy like Xander... I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart that I went back to heaven.  
  
I laid down the garden which were full of flowers and looked at the sky thinking. I feel so alone...  
  
"It's only normal that you feel alone..."  
  
I looked at the person who said that and saw an old man without wings looking down at me smiling. I sat up and frowned a bit...  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I'm just an old man looking for his wings..."  
  
He's looking for his wings? Why doesn't he have it in the first place? I raised my eyebrow confused.  
  
"Why don't you have wings?"  
  
"Why do you feel alone? We have so many questions that don't have any answer. That's why we look for them..."  
  
I don't understand what he's saying that's why I just looked t him puzzled. Who is this old man?  
  
"I told you...I'm just an old man who doesn't have a name...and I'm just looking for my wings..."  
  
I frowned.  
  
"I didn't say anything..."  
  
"But you were thinking it..."  
  
"You can read minds?"  
  
He nodded still smiling.  
  
"Yes...but that's not the only one that I can read..."  
  
Okay...he lost me again. I'm not really sure what he's saying...  
  
"Tell you what...I'll help you if you help me..."  
  
I looked at him for awhile thinking of what to do or say. Should I help him or not? I shook my head and smiled. I should help people in need...that's what angel's do...right?  
  
"Okay...I'll help you...but you don't need to help me. I don't have any problems..."  
  
"Oh...I don't know about that...anyway...you might find out what I'm looking for down below. Find it for me..."

"What is it?"  
  
"My wings...I want you to find you do that?"  
  
I just looked at him for a bit. That's a really weird thing to ask for... Did he really loose his wings below? Can I really find it? I realized that he read my mind again when he nodded and smiled.  
  
"You can find it...I know you can..."  
  
I smiled at him and nodded. I can do this...I can find his wings. Maybe that'll make me forget this loneliness that I'm feeling. I stood up and gave her a very wide smile.  
  
"I'll do my very best and try to find your wings...wait for me okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'll take you there..."  
  
He waved his hand and a bright light blinded me...  
  
_**No one's POV  
  
**_The old man waved his hand and instantly Buffy was gone. He laughed a little as he looked at the scenery of flowers around him. A man with wings walked to him frowning a bit.  
  
"Are you sure about this? You know that she'll..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
The old man glanced at his back looking at the man with wings smiling.  
  
"We just have to have Faith..."  
  
_**Buffy's POV  
  
**_I slowly opened my eyes and found myself laid down on the bench of the park. I sat up and began to stretch. Feels like I've been sleeping for hours. It's almost sun set now. I wonder where Faith is. I shrugged that thought and decided to go look for the old man's wings... As I started walking I soon realized that I don't know where to look for his wings. I didn't even ask him where he lost it.  
  
"I feel stupid..."  
  
I sighed and tried to teleport myself to heaven again. It didn't work. I tried again and again but...nothing seems to be working. Maybe I should try flying... I tried to move my wings but...nothing happened. What the? I looked at my back and realized something...  
  
"Where's my wings?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
_AN: Thanks for all the feedbacks! I never thought you guys would like this fic. If you guys are thinking how I could come up with all these very unique fics...(especially mythic-lionheart...your review made me laugh) well...I'm really not sure how. I guess I really have a weird imagination. That's because I'm always daydreaming about stuff. I'm a dreamer! And as for the question... 'Who was that old man?' by slayergirl1362...I'm not telling! ;) It's a surprise! You'll find out soon enough! Guess I've answered all questions there...time to get back on the fic. Hope you like it and make a review. You can also ask questions and I'll try to answer them...  
  
_**_Faith's POV  
  
_**I quickly took a shower, got dressed and decided to go to the Bronze. I looked at my watch and realized that I have a lot of time before I go to work. I decided to take a long cut towards the Bronze. I decided to take the route of the park. I was walking there and I noticed so many couple together either kissing or hugging each other. Maybe taking this route was a bad idea. I feel so...left out and jealous. Why can't have someone like that? All the guys that want from me is my body. Everyone's a perv.   
  
I sighed as I watched a couple looking at the pond talking. They look cozy together. Everyone's lucky except for me. I sighed again and sat down at the bench looking at the couple. The only time that I removed my eyes from them was when I heard someone...  
  
"Where's my wings?!"  
  
I frowned and stood up following the voice. As I was closer I can see a blond girl looking and touching her back trying to find something. I almost laughed out loud when she began looking at her back which causes her to walk in circles. I shook my head and smiled.   
  
"And here I thought everyone's lucky..."  
  
I continue to watch her fascinated with what she's going to do next. I can't seem to see her face. But I can tell that she's an attractive girl. She stopped looking at her back and sat down the bench with her hands on her face covering it. I can hear sobs and can tell that the girl was crying her frustrations.   
  
_**Buffy's POV  
  
**_I sat down the bench and laid my hands on my face crying. What's happening? Why don't I have wings? Why can't I go back to heaven? Am I stuck here for life? Did that old man do this? I cried and cried overwhelmed by my problems. I heard footsteps but that didn't stop me from crying.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
I didn't look up because I know that I wasn't the person that she was referring to. I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Miss...are you alright?"  
  
Is she...talking to me? Am I not invisible anymore? I frowned and slowly looked up. My eyes went wide when I saw the person talking to me. It was...Faith.   
  
"Hey...Miss...are you alright?"  
  
The person that I have been watching for so many days...hours...minutes...  
  
"Miss..."  
  
The person that I wanted to talk to for so many days...  
  
"Um...Miss..."  
  
The person whom I wanted to hold and comfort...whenever she's crying...the person who gave me my name...  
  
_**Faith's POV  
  
**_The moment her eyes met mine...I was really surprised by her beauty. She was so...beautiful. It's a miracle that I was able to gather my courage and talk to her. But the moment that I did...she's not responding. Kinda giving me the creeps...  
  
"Um...Miss..."  
  
She's just looking at me like I'm from another planet or something. The way she looks at me was so intense...like she's looking at my soul or something. It's freaking me out. I touched my face and looked at her.  
  
"Is...is there something on my face or something?"  
  
She shook her head. Hey, at least I know she knows how to respond to a question. She looked at me intensely again and gave me a wide smile.  
  
"No...I'm just happy...that you're actually talking to me..."  
  
Huh? What the hell am I supposed to response to that?! I scratched my head confused.  
  
"Oh...why do you say that?"  
  
She's still smiling.  
  
"Because I wanted to talk to you ever since you were born..."  
  
I raised my eyebrow at her, feeling confused. What is she saying?! Did I hear her correctly?  
  
"Did you just say that you wanted to talk to me ever since I was born?"  
  
_**Buffy's POV  
  
**_"Did you just say that you wanted to talk to me ever since I was born?"  
  
Oh my! I shouldn't have said that! She might freak out. What am I saying? She's already freaked out! Just look at her raising her eyebrow at you. What will I say? I can't lie...I'll commit a sin. It's bad to lie but... I sighed...  
  
"I said...that I've seen you for quite some time now and was really looking forward to talk to you..."  
  
Her confused look was turned into a frown. I didn't lie right? I mean I was really looking forward to speaking to her right?  
  
"Oh...guess I didn't hear you the first time...thought you said you wanted to talk to me ever since I was born...now that's funny..."  
  
She laughed and I can't help but smile at her. She looks so young. She's here talking to me! She's actually talking to me! If this is a very cruel joke or a dream...please don't let it end. Faith stopped laughing and sat down next to me smiling. It's nice to see her smile...it makes me smile too...  
  
"I haven't laughed like that for awhile..."  
  
I just continue to look at her, waiting for her to just talk...and just listen. She looked at me smiling.  
  
"I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Faith..."  
  
I looked at her hand that she offered for me to take. I slowly took it and shook it.  
  
"I'm...Buffy..."  
  
As we continue shaking hands her smile changed into a frown.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head looking away from me.  
  
"It's...it's nothing. That name just...sounds familiar..."  
  
Does she remember? I felt my heart beat fast excited to know that she still remember that name. She's looking at the ground frowning. I then realized that we still had our hands together. It felt...nice. I looked at our hands, smiling.   
  
_**Faith's POV  
  
**_Her name...it's the same as the name I gave my guardian angel when I was a kid. I stopped my reminscing as I felt someone squeezing my hand and I looked at her. She's smiling as she caressed my hand. Why is she smiling? I cleared my throat trying to hide my embarrassment.  
  
"Um...you can let go of my hand now..."  
  
She looked at me for awhile, looked at our hands and immediately let go. I looked at her and found her blushing.   
  
"S-sorry...I didn't mean...to...um..."  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Nah...It's alright...no biggie..."  
  
_**Buffy's POV  
  
**_I'm looking at the ground trying to avoid her eyes as I apologized for holding her hand too long. I felt hot, especially on my face. Was I...blushing? I frowned as I tried to remember the last time that I blushed. I still can't remember anything... I sighed as I felt the sudden loneliness where her hand was. It's like...my hand can't stand being without hers...   
  
"Hey...are you alright?"  
  
_**Faith's POV  
  
**_She's looking at her hand now...like she's waiting for something to happen to it. This girl is really weird...  
  
"Hey...are you alright?"  
  
She looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Yeah...I'm just..."  
  
I laughed a lot when her stomach growled signaling her that it needs food. She frowned and placed her hand on her stomach. I smiled at her.  
  
"Guess you just need food huh?"  
  
She looked at me with her eyebrow raised.  
  
"Food? What do you mean I need food?"  
  
I pointed my finger on her stomach.  
  
"Your stomach's growling...it means you're hungry..."  
  
She frowned and looked at her stomach.  
  
"It does...?"  
  
I looked at her raising my eyebrow. IS THIS GIRL FOR REAL?!  
  
_**Buffy's POV  
  
**_She's looking at me like I'm from another planet...which is half true. I'm not from another planet...I'm from the other side. I've been an angel for quite some time now and I haven't felt hungry for some time now...of course...in heaven there's no need for food. But...now...I guess I am feeling hungry...though I don't remember that feeling. I just don't want Faith to think that I'm weird or anything...which I think is too late now what with her facial expression... I forced a smile for her trying to look hungry or something...  
  
"I mean...uh...yeah...I'm real hungry but...I don't have any money..."  
  
I put on a pout so that she might accompany me and maybe...pay for me too...  
  
_**Faith's POV  
  
**_She's pouting at me...trying to look like a lost puppy or should I say...a lost puppy that has no money but smart enough to look so damn cute for a kind people like me to feel that I have to do something about it because my damn conscious is driving me crazy. I sighed and stood up.  
  
"Alright...c'mon...let's get you something to eat before you starve to death or something..."  
  
She looked at me her eyes wide. She probably didn't think that I was going to stick to her. I wouldn't blame her...I mean...if I wasn't early to go to the bronze I really wouldn't stick to her...she's just lucky...right? I shrugged that thought and just waited for her to stand up so we can grab something to eat. Eventually she did stand up and just looked at me with her eyes wide.  
  
"You mean...you'll accompany me and...buy me something to eat?"  
  
I shrugged and smiled at her.   
  
"Yeah...I'll go with you...but you owe me one okay?"  
  
I was really surprised when she gave me a huge smile and ran towards me giving me a tight hug. She had her arms around my neck and her head on my chest. I couldn't believe it...I mean...here was a girl that I barely even know and she's hugging me like were old friends. But the weirdest part is...instead of pushing her away and asking her what the hell is she doing...I can't help but look at her...blushing. Now...what the hell is THAT for?! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_AN: Okay...sorry for the delay. I had so many problems that I didn't have time to update. Sorry again! Thanks for all the people who add me to their favorite's list! Makes me smile! (Hope I didn't get rusty on writing a fic!) Make a review! I'm sorry it's short...I'll make up for it next time! Promise!_

_**Buffy's POV**_

She's going to spend some time with me!!! I can't believe it!! I held her tight feeling happy that she's going with me. It feels nice holding her like this. I've wanted to hold her ever since I saw her...but being a guardian angel didn't help. I buried my head on her neck trying to feel her warmth.

"Um...we should...um...get going now...you know?"

I slowly pulled away from her. She's trying to smile looking down at me. I think she's feeling uncomfortable with me hugging her. I quickly stepped away from her feeling my face hot.

"Oh...uh...I'm sorry...y-you're right...we should get going..."

I avoided her eyes and walked ahead. Was I blushing just now? I frowned as I continue to walk ahead. I only stopped when I felt her hand on my arm stopping me.

"Uh...wait..."

I slowly turn to her. She wants to say something but she seemed to be thinking if she's going to say it. I know her...I can read her like a book. Of course I can...I've been with her since she was born. I smiled trying to calm her.

"What is it?"

"Um...well..."

She's scratching her head now. She looks so cute doing that...It makes me smile more.

"What?"

_**Faith's POV**_

"What?"

Okay...how the hell am I going to say this? I frowned and looked at the ground trying to avoid her eyes. Oh...what the hell... I sighed and looked up.

"Okay...it's kinda...your clothes...you got to change them..."

And I really mean...GOT TO! I mean...she's wearing a white cloth for God's sake! And I can tell when she hugged me that she's not wearing anything under it. I felt my face hot when I just realized what I just thought. Geez...I didn't know I'm such a pervert! I sighed and frowned when I saw Buffy looking at her clothes. She looked at me her eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong with them?"

Could you believe this?! She's asking me what's wrong with it?! Well I could tell her that some guys might rape her seeing her wearing only that. Nah...It'll probably scare her. She needs fashion tips? Nah...I think she's not the type of person that's into fashion...besides...fashion tips?! I'm not really the person to answer that...although...she might look good in some red leather pants.

"What's so funny?"

I didn't realize that I was laughing. I shrugged.

"Nothing...it's just that...you're clothes...isn't a proper attire for eating...it might...get dirty?"

Geez! What a lame excuse! I think I should have just told her that her clothes suck big time. I don't think she'll believe what I just told her. I mean only an idiot would believe something like that!

"Oh...okay..."

And then I met an idiot... I smiled at her finding her innocent look cute.

"So you'll change...we can go to your place..."

I don't know if I said anything wrong. She was smiling a little while ago and now...she looks like she's lost or something. I think she's going to cry. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...what's wrong?"

She looked up at me with her eyes full of unshed tears. Her lips are trembling...

"I...I can't go back to my place...I just can't..."

I don't know why but I pulled her to me holding her. I guess I don't want to see her cry... I caressed her back trying to calm her. She probably lost her parents and has been traveling around looking for a place to stay...just like me.

"Hey...it's okay...you can borrow some of my clothes...no biggie..."

She smiled and leaned away slightly looking at me.

"R-really? You'd do that for me?"

I shrugged and smiled back.

"Yeah...you're just going to borrow some clothes...it's no big deal..."

She hugged me tight again making me blush. I should let her borrow some underwear too...

I gave her some clothes...meaning some tight sleeveless shirt and some tight leather pants. That's all I have and well...she doesn't have a choice. At least she didn't complain about it. She actually looked hot when she got out of the bathroom. All the guys or maybe some girls might gawk at her if they saw her tonight...I mean...just look at her. She's like an angel or something. I shook my thoughts away as she looked at me looking shy...

"You look great!"

_**Buffy's POV**_

I smiled as she told me I look great. I felt happy and well...a little weird by what I was wearing. How many years since I dressed real clothes? How many years since I wore underwear before? I looked at her clothes that fit a little nicely at my skin. It feels nice...

"You ready to go?"

I looked at her and nodded. We walked out of her motel walking around. I feel uncomfortable wearing shoes...I'm used to walk around with my feet.

"You okay? Is that shoes a little small for you?"

I must have been staring at my feet for awhile. I looked at her and shook my head.

"No...It's perfect..."

She smiled and continued to walk. My stomach's rumbling a little. It's disturbing...

"You really look good in that...everyone will look at you if they see you..."

I blushed. I was happy that she thinks I look good and a little embarrassed that everyone might look at me. I only want her to look at me...nobody else...

_**Faith's POV**_

We entered a fast food restaurant. I asked her what she wants but she just told me that I should just order for her. I shrugged and ordered some burgers and fries. She hesitated at first...looking at the food in front of her. I thought that she was a vegetarian but after some urging...she finally ate some. She beamed at me as she ate the burger and fries.

"This is...this is good...it's so soft and...it taste's good."

Okay...being weird again. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Uh...yeah...I guess it is...try the fries...it's good with some ketchup..."

She nodded and dipped some fries into the ketchup. She gave another wide smile as she chewed it.

"It's good!"

I think she hit her head...she looks like a child eating at a fast food restaurant for the first time. She even yelled a little when she took a sip at her coke. I thought something was wrong with her drink...that there could be poison or something...but instead she said...

"WOW!! This water doesn't taste like water! My tongue tickles when I took a sip!"

Everyone looked at her. And here I thought everyone would look at her because of her good looks...instead...everyone looked at her because of her odd behavior...kinda weird...I wonder what happened to her making her act this way...

After an odd dinner...which was a little awkward since almost everyone was looking at us...I quickly led her to the Bronze explaining to her that I have to go to work. I was surprised when she answered...

"I know..."

What the hell did she mean by that? I shrugged that thought away as I entered the Bronze. I was thankful that Red and the gang were inside already. I took Buffy's hand and dragged her to Red.

"Hi Faith! You're late! You're boss is looking for you..."

"I know...um...I need a big favor! Could you take care of her for me? I promise I'll make it up to you some day!"

I didn't gave her time to answer as I quickly turn to Buffy.

"Stay with Willow okay? She's a nice girl...I'll see you later..."

She nodded and I quickly went towards the bar ignoring Red's voice...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_AN: Okay...again sorry for the delay. I seem to notice that I kept on apologizing to all of you for updating late. It's just that our finals our up and well...I seem to be lower on two subjects. But...that doesn't concern you guys does it? Change topic! Sorry I didn't update earlier! Sorry to keep you guys from reading...too busy doing things. I'll stop my babbling and just write. Hope you like it and make a review!_

_**Buffy's POV**_

I was left behind with Willow and Xander, Faith's friends. Willow smiled at me.

"Hi...I'm Willow...and this is Xander..."

I smiled back.

"I'm Buffy...nice to meet you..."

She nodded and I sat down beside her looking at where Faith was heading. I can see Faith talking to her boss who seems to be angry at her. I just hope she's not getting yelled at for being late. I noticed Xander smile and leaned close to me which made me look at him.

"I didn't know that Faith had a friend rather than us...how did you meet my Faithy?"

I couldn't help but frown at what he said. His Faithy? Since when did Faith become his? I decided to ignore what he said and answered his question.

"Oh...I just met Faith today...in the park. We went to her motel and she gave me clothes...see...then we went somewhere and she bought me food! With a drink that tickles my mouth! You should try it sometimes...it's very good."

I smiled at them. I watched them as they look at each other with their eyebrow raised. They looked back at me and Willow excused herself.

"Um...I think I'll buy something to drink. You want some Buffy?"

I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes please...I hope it's like the drink that I had with Faith..."

"Uh...yeah...I'll try..."

I nodded and she walked towards the counter where Faith is working. I then looked around looking at the people who were dancing. The first time I went here when I was watching over Faith...I kept on looking at the people who were dancing. I remember one time, Faith was the one dancing. I just couldn't help but stare at her...that until some guy moved to her and danced with her. I frowned as I remember that time... It was the day I promised myself that Faith would be the first person to dance with me if I had the chance. Well...now I do have a chance. I hope she'll ask me...

_**Faith's POV**_

My boss yelled at me again...Telling me that he doesn't need latecomers in this club. I wanted to punch him on the face but...that'll make me loose my job. I sighed as I prepared some drinks for the costumers. Some guy even flirted with me saying that he'll give an enormous tip if I go out with him. I just smiled at him and told him I had a boyfriend. He buys it and didn't bother me again. Jerks...I'm not a whore who can be paid! I shook my head and concentrated on what I was doing. Luckily Red was my next costumer. She smiled at me...

"Hey...rough night?"

"You can say that again...so...what can I get ya?"

"Give me 2 margaritas and well...a drink that somewhat tickles the mouth..."

I rolled my eyes obviously tired of her jokes.

"Haha Red...very funny..."

She giggled and then looked at me smiling.

"Actually now that I think about it...it is funny. Your wacky friend over there was telling us how you lend her clothes and bought her food. Never thought you were into charity..."

I shrugged my shoulder.

"I don't know why I did it...probably because I didn't want her to end up like me..."

I prepared their drinks as I listened to her talking.

"End up like you? You mean a bartender?"

I shook my head.

"No...more like a person who doesn't have anything...not even a home that she can come back to..."

I laid their drinks and was surprised when I felt Red's hand on my own. I looked up at her and she's looking at me like she's sad or something.

"Faith...we're here for you...you know that right?"

I grinned at her thankful for what she said and well...a little grossed out. This talk about friendship and about being there for someone or talking about love is really not my style. To tell you the truth...I really haven't experienced what they call, love...having my mom is different. Sure I love her...I still do...but...it isn't the love that I was talking about. That was motherly love...the love that I'm talking about is much deeper than that. I doubt that I will ever find someone that I will truly love...and that will also love me...

"Yeah I know Red...but please no more of these 'I'm here for you' speeches...I'm really not comfortable with it..."

She shrugged also grinning at me.

"Okay...but if you ask me...I think you're just shy on showing us your soft side."

I kept my grin at her and chuckled a little at what she said.

"Whatever Red..."

She looked at their drinks and raised her eyebrow when she saw what I prepared to my wacky friend.

"Orange juice? You serve that here?"

I shrugged.

"Well...I sometimes bring one if ever there is an underage person wanting some booze...guess it's a little helpful with my wacky friend there..."

I looked at Buffy and saw she was also looking at me...smiling. I forced a smile at her feeling a little creep out for her stare. Red noticed me and looked at where I was smiling. She found Buffy and looked back at me grinning.

"You know...I think she likes you..."

I looked back at Willow and raised my eyebrow at her.

"Of course she likes me! I gave her clothes and food...and probably a place to stay...if you want to take her that is..."

She slightly backed away from me and frowning at what I was suggesting.

"I can't take her with me! The university might kick me out if they found out that I'm letting an orphan on the dorms! Plus I don't think there's enough room for us. I do have a roommate remember?"

I grinned at her.

"Oh yeah...how can I forget your roommate...what's her name again? Clara was it?"

She frowned again.

"It's Tara! Not Clara! Tara!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at how she said it. I just forgot her name and now she's really mad at me like I did something wrong. I grinned at her and leaned close.

"Oh yeah...Tara...so...are you two getting down and dirty yet?"

I wiggled my eyebrow as I teased her about her roommate. Just like when I'm teasing her with Tara...her face suddenly flushed like her hair and looked down trying not to look at me in the eye. Yup...Red's got it bad with her roomie...she's totally whipped. I couldn't help but laugh as I look at her.

"I guess you did! Was it good?"

She shook her head and frowned at me her cheeks still flushed.

"NO! We...w-we didn't do that! We're just friends! Nothing more! So stop with the teasing!"

I pulled away slightly and grinned at her.

"Too bad...guess you wouldn't mind if I take her out would you?"

She glared at me for awhile then took their drinks and walked away saying...

"Do whatever you want...Like I care!"

I couldn't help but smile as she continues with her denial. It was clearly visible that she likes her blonde and shy roommate. Geez...Everyone in the club could tell...well except for Xander...he's too stupid to see it. As I watch her walked away from me, I couldn't help but grin and say...

"Of course you'll care...you like her..."

_**Buffy's POV**_

Xander was talking to me and asking me questions about where I'm from and stuff like that. I just looked down and tried to think of a way to answer his question. Should I tell them where I'm from? Surely they wouldn't believe me...but I can't lie. I'm not permitted to do that...but...I guess that's the only thing I can do...I told him in a soft voice what was the only thing on my mind...

"I...I can't remember..."

I glanced up at him for any reaction. He had his eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean you don't remember...?"

Now what do I say? I just stared at my lap feeling nervous. Luckily something in his pocket made a loud ringing and disturbed our conversation. He stood up and pulled a small...thingy out of his pocket and headed outside saying...

"Excuse me for awhile..."

I watch him for awhile and noticed that he had the small thingy on his ear and was now talking to it. I continue to watch him until he went outside. The moment he was gone I laid my hands on my face feeling ashamed at what I had done. I lied...I lied to him. But it was the only thing that I could do...I can't just say to him that I'm from heaven...I just can't. My thoughts were interrupted when I remembered why I was sent here...

'_I'm here to find that old man's wings...but...how can I do that?'_

I don't know why...but I turn to look at Faith who was talking to Willow. She looked back at me and I can't help but smile. She smiled slightly too and soon Willow looked at me as well. She began to say something to Faith that made her look away from me and turned to look back at Willow. I continue to watch her...watching her facial expression. It feels like a dream...being able to see her like this. I always thought that this day wouldn't come true...

'_I guess some wishes do come true...'_

My thoughts were gone as soon as Willow took a seat right next to me. She seemed angry for some reason. I wonder what's wrong. She took a deep breath and smiled at me noticing that Xander wasn't there. She frowned slightly...

"Where's Xander?"

"He...he went outside for awhile..."

"Oh...well...here's your drink. It doesn't tickle your mouth but...it tastes good..."

I nodded and took a sip at what she gave me. I beamed at her finding my drink absolutely delicious.

"It's great! What's it called?"

She raised her eyebrow and looked at me confused.

"Uh...um...orange juice..."

I nodded and took another sip of my drink. Xander came back smiling. He took a seat next to Willow.

"Where were you?"

"Just a phone call..."

Willow nodded and gave Xander his drink. I looked at it for awhile and noticing that it's different from mine. Xander saw me and smiled.

"Want to take a sip?"

I nodded and was about to get it when Willow stopped him.

"Xander! You can't let her drink that! She might get drunk!"

"Aww c'mon Will! It's just a sip..."

Willow looked at him for awhile then finally gave up. Not understanding what 'drunk' means...I eagerly took the glass and taking a sip of it. It tastes funny and...bad.

"Bleach...it doesn't taste good."

"That's because you should drink it all at the same time so it wouldn't taste bad..."

Looking at the glass for awhile I decided to follow Xander's advice. I gulped it all down and true to his words...it didn't taste bad at all. The moment the liquid got down on my stomach...I felt warm...hot...and dizzy...

_**Faith's POV**_

My shift ended quickly and I got to say good bye to my boss of mine. I noticed Willow, Xander was looking at someone who had her head lying on the table. I then noticed that the passed out girl was Buffy...

'_Oh shit...'_

I quickly made my way through them and looked at the passed out Buffy who was quietly snoring. I glared at Willow and Xander.

"You let her get drunk?!"

Xander looked at me guiltily...

"Sorry Faith...I didn't know she'll get drunk that easily after just one drink..."

I sighed and just look at sleeping beauty passed out. Guess I should take her home then. I managed to get her out of there by carrying her through my back. I know I should ask Xander to carry her but the thing is...he might grope her. I looked at Willow and Xander and said our goodbye.

"Are you sure you don't need my help? I can carry her you know..."

"Nah...I can handle it...see ya guys tomorrow."

I begin to walk towards the motel with Buffy on my back.

'_I'd never thought that I'd be giving someone a piggy back ride...'_

I thought as I continue to walk. She wasn't that heavy at all. It was a piece of cake carrying her...until I felt her breathe through my neck. I couldn't help but shiver as I felt that. It's a good thing I didn't drop her or anything...She's mumbling something but I couldn't hear her. After a long walk...we finally reached the motel. I even had a hard time explaining to the owner that she was my sister. It's a good thing she believed me. I had a hard time opening my door with Buffy on my back. After minutes of struggling at the door...I finally opened it and laid Buffy gently on my bed. I gasped for air feeling tired as I sat down the floor.

'_This just isn't my day...'_

I made my way to the bathroom getting ready for bed. I decided to just wear some shirt and panties to bed removing my bra. I stopped and sighed as I saw Buffy sleeping at my bed. I decided to remove her...I mean my pants and shoes from her leaving her in a panties and a shirt. I went to the other side of the bed and closed the lights.

'_I hope I don't fall of the bed...'_

I sighed and closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep when I felt her hugging me by my waist and snuggling at my neck. I wanted to remove her away from me not really used to hugging and things...But instead I just closed my eyes feeling so tired. The last thing I remember as I was slowly falling into the dream world was her pulling me closely and the feeling of her breath saying softly my name...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_AN: Okay...guess I updated on time. I think I'm going to update only during Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Those are the three days that I'm sure am going to update. I'm really not sure what to update...any of my story I guess. Anyway...here is my chapter 5 of Angel of Mine. Hope ya like it and make a review! Thanks for all the reviews you guys been sending! Makes me smile reading em!_

**Faith's POV**

_I was standing at the hospital...waiting for someone to let me know how my mother is. I was shocked and scared when she passed out in the living room that I quickly ran outside and called for help. Mrs. Peterson helped me. She called an ambulance and took me with her to the hospital. I'm just sitting here...at the waiting room looking at Mrs. Peterson talking to a guy in a white coat. I can't hear what they were saying but...I can tell that it isn't good...with what Mrs. Peterson's expression is. She looks...sad. I frowned and looked at the floor feeling scared. What if something happens to mom? What will I do? Where will I go? I slumped down the chair as I felt a small wind on my face. I always feel it whenever I'm sad or when I'm going to sleep. It's like something...or maybe someone is brushing their hand on my face. It brings me comfort...makes me feel that I'm not alone. That someone is watching over me...My thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Peterson walked towards me. I stood up waiting for what she's going to say. She crouched down and smiled at me._

"_Faith...the doctor says your mom wants to see you..."_

_I nodded and she led me towards moms' room. I was scared that I couldn't move in front of her room. It's like...I don't want to believe what was happening to her...that I just wish that this was all just a dream. Mrs. Peterson laid her hand on my shoulder and opened the door. We just stood there as the door opened._

"_I'll be waiting outside...call me if something happens..."_

_I didn't say anything as she walked away. I just stood there...looking at nowhere. My thoughts were gone in an instant when I heard a faint voice...calling me._

"_Faith..."_

_I slowly went inside and closed the door. I looked at my left side and saw my mom in bed with a lot of contraptions in her body. She noticed me and smiled...the same smile that I've been seeing...the same smile that told me that I'm loved...the same smile that told me that everything is going to be alright...a smile full of love that I know I wouldn't ever see again..._

_****_

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in my room...staring at the ceiling...not in the hospital. I sigh feeling that I lost my mom again at what I dreamt about. It's been two days since I had that kind of dream again. It seems that I can't get that memory out of my head...and whenever I woke up from that dream...I can't help but feel so...depressed. I decided to get up but then...I can't. I seem to notice two things. One: someone's holding me by the waist. Two: I'm also holding into someone which caused my arm dead from underneath that person. I turn to look at the person on my right and saw a girl...the girl that I found yesterday in the park.

'_Oh yeah...the one who got drunk yesterday...'_

I sighed and turn to face her. My moving made her to snuggle close to me. Her face was close to mine now. I can't help but study her face. She looks so...beautiful.

'_I wonder what her reason of running away from home is.'_

I think my hand had its mind of its own as it moved up to her and brushed some strands of her hair that was covering her face. She smiled slightly making me smile too. I soon realized that my hand caressing her cheek softly that I quickly pulled it away.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

I sighed and decided to get up feeling my stomach grumble. I slowly tried to pull my arm underneath her. She started mumbling something as I pulled my arm away completely. As I got up...I can't help but look at her fearing that I've awoken her. She didn't...she just kept on mumbling something. I begin to stretch my sleeping muscles and quickly went to the bathroom to take an early bath.

_**Buffy's POV**_

I wanted to move closer to where the warmth is...but as soon as I moved there...it was gone. I frowned and slowly opened my eyes finding myself in a...bed? I quickly sat up shocked to find myself in a bed...sleeping!

'_I'm an angel. I don't need sleep.'_

As soon as I was sitting up...a sudden pain in my head made me groan and clutch it.

"Uhh...w-what is...this! Pain...it...hurts!"

"Of course it'll hurt. That's what you get for listening at what Xander told you!"

I opened my right eye still clutching my head. I saw Faith who looks like she went out. Upon seeing Faith...I was now aware of what happened yesterday.

_'That's right...I met Faith and she took me...to the Bronze where I met Willow and Xander...'_

I groaned again not used to this pain that I'm experiencing. She frowned at me and grabbed the glass of water and some...aspirin. She sat down in the bed beside me.

"Here...drink this...it'll help."

I nodded and put the aspirin in my mouth and drank the water. Faith had been watching me as I finished everything. She smiled and laid both her hands on my shoulder pushing me to the bed.

"Sleep for awhile..."

I nodded and smiled a little thankful for what she's doing for me. I continue to look at her as I slowly close my eyes and sleep.

_**Faith's POV**_

I've been watching TV for awhile...waiting for sleeping beauty to awake. I kept on glancing at her to see if she's awake. It's already 12 noon and well...I'm hungry again. Of course I'm hungry! It's been four hours since I ate some breakfast. I'm just waiting for her...cuz I know she's going to be wicked hungry if she gets up. I sighed and glanced at her again.

'_I never really thought I would be so concern about a stranger...I really never thought that I'm to charity...'_

I frowned and look back at the TV.

_**Buffy's POV**_

I'm facing her as I watch her watch TV. I've been awake for a couple of minutes from now. She kept on glancing at me that I can't help but close my eyes preventing her from knowing that I'm awake. I wanted to watch her for awhile...and it seems that she's also watching me. I can feel my heart beat fast at the thought of Faith watching over me. It feels nice...and it warms me. I can't help but smile as she smiled at what she's watching. It's the same cartoons that she's watching when she was 7 years old...I remember one time when she was watching that cartoon...

_**Flashback.**_

_Little Faithy is watching TV...sitting on the couch. I can't help but sit next to her curious as to what she's watching. It's a cartoon where a cat is trying to catch a mouse. She's laughing now and I can't help but giggle as we watch the cat being shot by a cannon. We just sat there together enjoying what we were watching. Faith's mom came to living room and smiled._

_"Faith...did you put away all your toys like I told you too?"_

_Faith looked at her mother and nodded her head, smiling._

_"Yes mom! I did it an hour ago."_

_I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Her mother smiled too._

_"That's good...did you enjoy playing with Jenny today?"_

_Faith's smile disappeared for a second...she looked at her mother and gave another bright smile. My smile disappeared knowing that she's lying..._

_"Uh huh...they were...nice..."_

_Her mother nodded and began to walk towards the kitchen. Faith looked back at the TV with her hand rubbing her knee. It had a bruise on it..._

_"Lying is not very good Faith...why didn't you tell her that Jenny's brother pushed you?"_

_She didn't say anything...as usual. It's like I'm talking to the wind...I sighed and just looked at her...wishing that I could talk to her...even if it's just for one day..._

_**End of Flashback**_

As I stare at her...I can't help but realize that even when she was a child...Faith's heart is still closed. The only person that could get into her heart was her mother. Can I...can I possibly open her heart? Can I do that? I sighed and sat up feeling the pain in my head gone. She noticed me and stood up.

"Finally! You've been asleep for two hours that I was getting worried if I drugged you or something..."

I looked up at her and smiled.

"You were...worried about me?"

She looked away and I can see that she's somehow blushing. Am I causing that blush? Seeing her like that makes me smile even more. She began to frown and faced me...her face slightly pink.

"Well...yeah...I was worried...I don't want you to die on my bed you know...it'll give me the creeps..."

The moment she said the word die...my smile slowly faded and I just looked at the floor.

'_Die...I was dead once...can I...die again? Will that bring me back to heaven?'_

_**Faith's POV**_

Her smile was gone and she had her head bowed down looking at the floor. She looks so sad and...alone. I can't help but feel guilty about it.

'_Geeez...what the hell did I just say to make her feel like that? I just can't keep my mouth shut can I?!'_

I crouched down at her and looked at her. I laid my hand on her knee hoping that it could bring her comfort.

"Hey...you okay? Sorry if I said something wrong...I guess I just can't control my mouth..."

I gave her a smile. She looked at me and shook her head.

"No...it's not that...I just...miss my home...that's all..."

I frowned at her slightly.

"You can go back if you want to...I'll take you there if you want..."

She looked at the floor again with tears in her eyes. She's crying...again.

"I can't go back...it's too complicated...I'm sorry I can't tell you..."

I smiled at her again trying to calm her down.

"Hey...it's okay if you can't tell me...no biggie...I understand..."

She looked at me with tears slowly falling from her face. She looked so sad...I kept my smile on trying to calm her down. I was surprised though when she jumped at me wrapping her arms around me hugging me. I wasn't aware that she's going to do that that my crouching position turned into a sitting positing with her sitting between my legs sobbing. I glanced at her not knowing what to do to calm her down. I just did what came naturally...I wrapped my arms around her and tried to clam her down.

'_I guess she really miss her home...at least she has a home...unlike me...who doesn't have anything...'_

Her sobs were slowly subsiding as I tried to calm her down. It feels so weird comforting someone. Actually...it's the first time that someone jumped into my arms needing comfort...I'm really not into hugging and comforting thingy...bust as I felt Buffy in my arms pulling me closer...I just can't help but try help her with her pain. I don't know why...maybe I just pity her? Maybe...

Her sobbing slowly stopped and I glanced at her. We were still hugging tight that I seem to feel her stomach rumbling. I chuckled...

"I think the best thing to cheer you up is a burger and some fries...would you like that?"

I felt her nod into me still not letting go. When she did let go...she looked at me for awhile and you get me another one of those...um...drinks that I had yesterday? I like it a lot..."

I gave her a big smile.

"Okay...but first...I think you should take a bath first...and change your...I mean my clothes."

_**Buffy's POV**_

Take a bath??? I stared at her with my eyes wide as a realization of what she is saying came to my mind. She raised her eyebrow at me confused as to why I looked so shocked.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head and looked away from her feeling my entire body flushed. I am a guardian angel right? And I do watch her right? Which means...everywhere...including her taking a bath...but I stopped when I suddenly felt like I'm watching something I shouldn't watch. I think I only stopped when she turned 17...which mean that's only a couple of months ago. I jumped as she laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright? You seemed...flushed."

I looked at her with my eyes wide. I shook my head feeling my face hot.

"N-No...um...it's n-nothing...I'm just um...it's nothing...n-nothing..."

She raised her eyebrow and slowly...it turned into realization...and then turned into a knowing grin.

"You're thinking about something naughty ain't ya?"

Again I stared at her my eyes wide. I shook my head and frowned slightly. I can tell that I'm still blushing though...

"N-NO! I'm not thinking about anything that's naughty! I-I...I'm just thinking about something...nothing naughty! Just...something..."

She chuckled and began to stood up.

"Yeah right...like I believe you...I can tell you're lying. Tsk tsk tsk...lying is bad you know..."

She continue to grin at me and I sat in the floor my with my face flushed. I stopped thinking when Faith offered her hand for me to stand up. I took it and stood up. Her grin was turned into a smile...which I'm thankful...

"Go inside the bathroom and I'll get you something to wear...there's a towel there already...if you need anything...just yell."

I nodded and headed towards the bathroom. I stopped when Faith began to speak again. I turn to her and she had her grin again.

"Hey Buffy...if you need someone to wash your back...call me. I may not be the one you're thinking about...you know about the naughty thoughts but...I can look naughty too you know..."

She winked at me and I just quickly headed towards the bathroom and closed it. I leaned my back to the door and sighed.

'_You have no idea that I was thinking about you Faith...but then again...I'm going to stop you from getting that idea...' _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_AN: Updated again!!! I really like to update this story...don't worry...I'll be updating 'Life's Journey' next. Please read and review! Thanks for all the people who continuously supported all my fics! Thanks a lot!!! _

_**Faith's POV**_

We are now walking towards the mall...I decided to buy her some clothes. She can't wear all my clothes all the time. She needs to have her own clothes...and underwear. I glanced at her and noticed that she kept on looking at the stores as we were passing. I frowned slightly.

'_She's really an odd one...'_

That's all I can describe her since I met her yesterday. There are so many things about her that I don't understand. The way she acts...the way she speaks about the things that seemed to be new to her...the way she looks so confused when I tell her to take a bath...and let's not forget about how much time she took when she took her bath!

'_I thought she had slipped and bumped her head or something!' _

I sighed and kept my frown looking ahead. Yeah...there are so many weird things about her...but what really bugs me is...the way she...smiles at me like she knows me or something. The way she would seek comfort in me when she feels so down...the way she hugs me...it...it's weird. It's like...were old friends or something...when we only met yesterday...weird. I stopped when I felt a hand on my arm halting me from walking. I turned to her. She was looking at me...worried.

"Faith...are you all right?"

'_Why does she look so worried?'_

I smiled slightly at her, happy that she's concerned and well...a little confuse at the way she acts.

"I'm fine...what made you think that I'm not alright?"

She still kept her look on me. Like she's reading me through the eyes...it's weird...and new to me. It's like she's interested in me or something...

"Because I was calling your name...and you didn't respond to me. Is everything alright?"

I nodded.

"Everything's okay...I'm just thinking...about things..."

She still kept her 'worried' face. I guess she's not buying my excuse... I sighed.

"Everything's five by five B...no biggie..."

Her face slowly turned into a smile. She nodded and we continue to walk towards the mall. It was only a few steps when she held my arm again stopping me. I turned to her and raised my eyebrow.

"What now?"

She's frowning.

"Why did you call me B?"

I shrugged and smiled at her.

"It's just a nickname...I give everyone a nickname you know..."

Still frowning.

"Yeah...I know. But...when you give someone a nickname...you have a hidden meaning to it. When you called Willow, Red...the reason why you called her, is because she blushes so red that it almost looks like her hair...and Xander...you called him Xman...because you thought that he has some mutant powers just like the X-men that makes the women run away from him..."

I couldn't help chuckle at what she said. That's right...I give nicknames to everyone I know...and well...it has meaning's behind it. The meaning of Xman really cracks me up. The moment I met Xander is when he tried to hit on me. I just laughed at some lame thing he said and immediately called him Xman. I can still remember it fresh in my mind. But....I frowned and looked at her.

"How did you know that?"

She was taken back from my question and looked at me with her eyes wide. She then tried to look everywhere except from me...stuttering her answer.

"Um...w-well...I have a...f-friend who's just...l-l-like you...she gives everyone nicknames..."

I didn't buy her answer but...I don't care if she wants to tell me how or not. It's her decision...not mine.

"Oh...well...I think we should go now..."

I walked again and I can hear her footsteps behind me trying to catch up with me. She walked beside me and I can tell that she's frowning.

"What does B mean?"

I shrugged again and grinned not looking at her.

"It means...something...but I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to..."

"Cmon...please? What does it mean?"

I can't help but grin at her plea...she really wants to know what it means...no way I'm gonna tell her! I just kept my grin and decided to ignore her pleas. Even as we walked inside the mall she still kept on asking what it means. It's driving me nuts hearing her ask...

"What does B mean?"

Over and over again. My grin slowly turns to an annoyed look. I still ignored her which made it worst. She's now pulling my shirt asking me about her nickname. I turned to her and frowned. I was getting pissed off. It's like I have a broken record that just keeps on talking and talking...

"Look...I told you I'm not going to tell you what that means...I won't lie to you...it does mean something but there is no way I'm going to tell you. There are things that I can't tell you...and somehow there are also things that you can't tell me either...do you get my point?"

I looked at her still frowning while waiting for and answer. She looked at me and well...her eyes seems to be pleading...and is she...pouting??? I stepped back away from her.

"Woah! None of that look! No matter how pitiful you look the answer is still NO!"

She sighed frowning a little.

"Fine...but I'm still going to ask you from time to time what it means...and you yourself are going to say it..."

I grinned at her.

"Is that a challenge?"

She smiled at me. She seemed to be serious in finding out what B means. It's like she has a plan or something...but that doesn't scare me. I won't give in. No way...

"Yeah...and I guarantee it that you are going to say it...someday..."

I leered to her still grinning. I like challenges...and well...this challenge seems to be so easy...

"Keep on to that wish of yours B...it's not going to happen..."

She placed her hand on both sides of her waist and leered to me, grinning. Our faces were close to each other.

"Oh it's going to happen...and you'll going to say it whether you like it or not..."

I raised my eyebrow at her interested in her challenge. Let's make it a little more interesting...

"Wanna bet on it?"

Still keeping her pose she nodded. I pulled away from her and crossed my arm to my chest, grinning.

"Okay...how about if I win...you'll get to do everything I want...and if you win...you'll get to do everything I want."

She was about to say yes when she realized what I said. Instead of agreeing she frowned at me.

"Hey! That's just the same!"

I chuckled at the thought that she might've agreed. I really thought I could fool her. I guess even if she acts all innocent when it comes to some things...she's also pretty smart when it comes to some things...like making bets.

"Okay...okay. I'm just horsing around. No need to be mad about it. What I really meant to say is that if you win...you can make me do anything you want..."

She raised her eyebrow still doubtful.

"Anything...that I want?"

I nodded at her and offered my hand.

"Yeah...anything..."

She looked at my hand for awhile still uncertain of what to do. I think it took her a minute to take my hand and shake it slightly. She looked at me her face serious.

"You're on..."

I smiled at her.

"Great...after three months and you still haven't learned what it means...then I win."

She nodded and grinned.

"Okay...before three months...I'll know what it means."

I grinned back at her still shaking our hands.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that..."

Both of us were still grinning and shaking our hands like mad woman. The people inside the mall seem to be passing by us either whispering something or looking at us with a weird expression on their faces.

'_Probably thinking about how silly we look shaking hands and grinning at each other...'_

My grin turned to a smile and I let go of her hand. Her grin faded as soon as I let go of her hand...or was I just imagining it?

"Cmon...let's go. People seem to be looking at us like were lunatics or something."

She nodded.

"Okay..."

I walked ahead and she followed me close behind. I think it was only a few steps when she called me.

"Faith?"

I glanced at her not stopping.

"Yeah?"

"What does B mean?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Starting early are we?"

I saw her shrugged.

"Time moves fast...it's good to make the best of it..."

_**Buffy's POV**_

Faith took me to every clothes store in the mall. It's nice to shop for clothes...its fun. It's also fun when I'm trying out some clothes. Faith keeps on suggesting that I get some leather pants...saying that I look great in it. She bought one for me...a red one. The rest of the clothes that she bought for me are jeans, some skirts and some shirt. I choose them...I prefer light colors and well...Faith asked me why. I just told her that I'm used to light colors. (Of course I'am...in heaven there's no trace of dark colors there...) We even bought lingerie...which I'm a little uncomfortable picking. We kept on moving to store to store and well...we kept on passing a jewelry store. I kept on stopping for a little while looking at the things in display. The thing that caught my eye was a heart necklace. It was beautiful... I shook my thoughts away when Faith called me. I sighed and jogged up to her entering another store. Even as we shopped...I still can't seem to forget about the necklace.

When we were finished we were heading towards a restaurant when I stopped and looked at a jewelry store again. The necklace was still there. I don't know why I'm so drawn at that necklace. It seems that...some part of seems to be attached to that necklace. Am I really attached to it...or am I just...imagining it. I sighed and looked at where Faith is...or should I saw...was. I frowned and looked around me looking for Faith. There seems to be many people now...wondering around...still no Faith. I quickly ran and ran hoping that I could find her somehow. I just hope that she hadn't left the mall...

_**Faith's POV**_

'_Geez...I think we over did it with the shopping...'_

I sighed as I continue to struggle with the shopping bags that I'm carrying. Buffy should be thankful for all the things I've bought her...especially what I'd done for her. I continue to walk ahead out of the mall. I can't help but smile with her being quiet. It's kinda nice not hearing her ask that stupid question about her nickname. I was getting annoyed hearing her ask that. I glanced back at her...

"You seem to be quiet...?"

I frowned when I found out that I was talking to...no one. I looked around hoping that she was just at some window of a store looking at their merchandise. I was beginning to worry when she wasn't around me. I walked back in the mall hoping that she's still there...somewhere near.

'_Argh! I'm gonna kill that girl for wondering around! She better be inside or else...'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

I kept on running around the mall...looking for Faith. I was now on the second floor...looking around for Faith. I can't seem to find her with so many people roaming around the mall.

'_Faith...where are you?'_

As I run around the mall...I can help but feel scared. My heart is beating fast...and I don't think it's because I'm running around...It's because I'm afraid to be left alone in a place that I'm not really familiar with. But I think I'm more afraid of not seeing Faith again. It's like my heart is hurting...thinking if don't see Faith again...

'_I wonder why?'_

_**Faith's POV**_

The moment I stepped inside the mall again and I didn't see her...I wasn't mad anymore. I was worried...and scared. I mean...It's my responsibility to look after her. I should have walked beside her so that she wouldn't wander around the mall.

'_Geeez Faith...this is no time for your guilt trip...I gotta find her...'_

I quickly ran to some of the stores that we went hoping to find her there. I even asked the guards if they'd seen a blonde girl. I decided to go to the second floor to check.

'_God...I hope I find her...'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

After running around the mall I didn't check the first floor and just walked out of the mall thinking she might be outside waiting. I can feel my eyes burning with tears when Faith wasn't there.

'_Faith...'_

_**Faith's POV**_

'_God this is torture...'_

I was breathing heavily now. I just stopped running from store to store to catch my breath for a little while. I was hoping to see her in the jewelry store since I saw her, a couple of hours ago looking through the window. I asked the saleslady if she'd seen her... I was relieved when she said she did...but Buffy seems to be running around also heading towards the exit. I thanked her and quickly ran outside the mall hoping to see her there. She wasn't...that why I'm taking a quick breather before I head towards the motel hoping that she went there.

_**Buffy's POV**_

I don't know where I'm heading. I just kept on walking and walking crying. I feel so lost and...alone. It's like a part of me died somewhere...

'_Where are you Faith?'_

_**Faith's POV**_

I decided to take a cab thinking it would be the fastest way to get to the motel. I quickly paid the driver and headed towards my room in the motel. I opened the door and was really worried when she wasn't there. I laid the shopping bags down and ran outside heading towards the park...

'_Maybe she's there...that's where I found her yesterday. I just hope that she's there...'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

I was still walking...walking towards nowhere. I had my head bowed down crying. I was alone now. I could go to Faith's motel but...I really don't know where I' am. I sighed and wiped my face which was full of tears now. The moment I did and looked ahead I saw the old man...smiling. I rubbed my eyes again thinking that it's just my imagination. He didn't go away. He was just standing there smiling at me. I just stood there looking at him with my eyes wide. He looked at me for while then turned away walking away. I quickly ran to where he stood and looked at the direction he was heading. He went inside some gate and I ran after him.

"Wait!! Please stop!!"

I don't know why he moves so fast. I quickly went inside the gate and followed him. I was now in the park. I frowned and continue to run after him. He stopped near the bench and I stopped looking at him. He turned to face me giving me another smile. I frowned and stepped forward.

"Why did you bring me here? Why can't I go back? Why don't I have wings?"

He just smiled saying...

"There are still time...do what you must and find my wings..."

Before I could ask him another question he just...vanished. I frowned and looked at where he was standing. I felt tired that I walked and sat at the bench. The moment I did...I realized that this is where I first met Faith... I sighed and just looked at the ground confused.

'_What did he mean there is still time? How can I search for his wings? Is it possible?'_

I continue to stare at the ground thinking about the old man. The only time that I looked up was when I heard my name...or should I say...my nickname.

"B..."

I turn to look at the person who spoke and found Faith standing breathing heavily. She smiled looking tired.

"Found ya at last..."

I smiled back with tears in my eyes and quickly ran to her giving her a hug. I cried on her shoulder...feeling all the hurt in my heart slowly fading away. She caressed my back...

"Hey...it's alright...stop crying now. God I was worried you know! I thought something bad happened to you! Don't you ever do that again!"

I pulled away slightly and looked at her still crying. She's frowning at me.

"I'm sorry...I-I shouldn't have wandered off like that...I-I was just...I'm sorry..."

Her frown slowly turned to a slight smile which warmed me. I still don't know why...just seeing her calms me.

"It's okay...just...don't do it again. Something might happen to you...you know..."

I nodded and looked at the ground, still holding her.

"I was...scared you know...I was so scared that I...wouldn't be able to see you again...I...don't want...that to happen..."

_**Faith's POV**_

"I was...scared you know...I was so scared that I...wouldn't be able to see you again...I...don't want...that to happen..."

I just looked at her and smiled. She looks like a child who just found her mother. She's crying again looking at the ground. I just pulled her to me not knowing what to say...or do. Pulling her seems to be the easiest thing to do right now. I just held her as she continues to sob, wetting my shirt. I don't know what came over me...but I wanted to say something to make her ease up. I just told her what was on my mind...

"Hey...it's okay. I'm here now...don't worry. How about...if we ever loose each other...and you want to see me...how about we just meet here...where we first met. It'll be easier that way..."

She pulled away slightly looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Really? Y-You mean that?"

I just smiled at her.

"Yeah...no biggie...I'll meet you here."

She smiled back at me...which made me smile more. I think her smile is a little contagious.

"Okay...I'll be waiting here..."

"Then I'll make sure I'll go here as fast as I can..."

She nodded and smiled more. I pulled away from our hugging position. I grabbed her hand trying not to loose her again and walked towards the motel.

"Faith?"

I glanced at her.

"Yeah?"

"What does B mean?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

'_Geez...first she's emotional...now she's asking that stupid question again!'_

I ignored her and just dragged her towards the motel. She just kept on asking that stupid question...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_AN: Updated again! Okay...since most of you guys asked some questions...let me try and answer 'em._

_**First (mythiclionheart):** You kind asked if I know Final Fantasy and if I based it on Chapter 6. Well...the moment I read your review it kinda drawn to me that IT was similar to Final Fantasy 8 which I still think is the best game ever! I wasn't planning on it really. I was really focusing on making Buffy and Faith promise that they'd meet somewhere so that...well...let's just say it's for the future chapter. Oh yeah! About the little nickname you got me...I still don't think I'm a writing star...but thanks anyway...for thinking that I'm a writing star. Kinda makes me feel good. _

**_Second (Sketchie)_**_ You're asking if you want to borrow the Xman thingy. You can use it. I don't mind...though I'm really not that proud of that explanation. It just came to my head...Though it kinda makes me smile that you're asking. I really don't mind if you guys take some of my ideas. (But it would be nice if would ask...just like Sketchie here...) It's a free world. I'm not gonna go there and sue you. Makes me laugh thinking about it._

_**Third (Almost everyone who made a review...):** You guys asked what does B mean. I had only one word to define it...but I think I'll tell it in the future chapters. Wouldn't want to spoil the fun! But if you guys want to guess or something...it's up to you. Sorry for being such a cliffhanger!_

_Well then...since we clarified some of your questions...which really made me smile and laugh...I'd really like to start this fic now. So much for babbling...anyway...hope you like it!_

_**Faith's POV**_

Okay...I think I've suffered enough these past few days. I mean I think my ear is bleeding from her constant asking 'what B means.' God...I think she's trying to make me go ballistic or something.

It's been a week since our little bet started and well...it's getting a little bit annoying. I mean...every time I'd make a conversation to her...sometimes asking her something...and sometimes me explaining something's...she'd always butt in the conversation and ask 'What does B mean?' It's driving me crazy!

One time while I'm tending to the bar and this song came up...I don't know why or how but the song seems to be saying 'What does B mean?' over and over again! I thought she broke me or something with her constant whining and asking 'What does B mean?' Even Willow and Xander seems intrigued to know 'What B means' since that's almost what Buffy is saying. She just wouldn't give up...and I think one of these days I would finally have a breakdown and tell her what B means. I might lose to her...

I sighed and frowned and looked out the window. I'm at the restaurant eating lunch with Buffy. She's quiet...

'_Well of course she is! She's eating!'_

I continue to frown as I looked out the window trying to ignore the blonde that's in front of me. She must've noticed.

"Faith? Are you alright?"

I sighed and turned to look at her. She had this worried face and well...I've always seen it whenever I'm feeling down. I don't know why...but it feels like she's concern about me. It warms me...knowing that someone cares. I smiled.

"Yeah...I'm just...tired I guess."

"We could go to the motel and we could sleep..."

I couldn't help but grin at her and raised my eyebrow.

"We? You'll join me?"

She just gave me her warm smile and nodded.

"Yeah...I don't want you to be alone..."

My facial expression slowly turned into realization and sadness.

'_Alone...I'm always alone...with no one beside me...'_

I sighed and looked out the window again...trying to hide what I was feeling at the moment. It's nice that she didn't want me alone...but... I frowned with my eyes still on the window.

"That's nice of you...but...I'm pretty much used to being alone. Ever since I'm little...that's why I don't need someone to look out for me. I can take care of myself thank you very much."

I kept my frown as I continue to look at the window. The only thing that made me look back at her was when I felt her hand on mine...her warm hand. When I turned to look at her...she still had this warm smile...and well...I know it'll sound stupid but...somehow I can sense some compassion...sadness...guilt...in those eyes. I can probably understand sadness and compassion...but guilt? No way! Why would she feel guilty? Maybe I'm just imagining it...but I can tell that what I told her...kinda made her sad. I can't help but just look at our hands. I never had someone holding my hand...only mom. I looked at her when she began to speak...

"Faith...You're never alone. No one is alone in this world. You've got Willow and Xander...and me to be with you...so you're never alone."

"Both of them will have their own families in the future. They'll forget about me..."

"I won't...I'll never forget you or leave you..."

I don't know why...but her words seem so...true. That she'll never leave me...but...

"B...you have your own family to deal with. No matter how many times you have to escape reality...the fact is...you still have a family that needs you...a home to come back to."

I think I've said something the next thing I know she had her head bowed down and silently crying as she was gripping on my hand. Everyone seems to be looking at us and well...it kinda looks like that I made her cry or something. I squeezed her hand and tried to calm her as everyone is looking at me like I'm the bad guy or something.

"Uh...hey...calm down...stop crying. I-I didn't mean to say all the things I've said. I was just...um...oh, stop crying please?"

I suddenly stopped calming her and just look at her with her head bowed down as she began to speak again...so softly.

"I...I don't have a family either...and...I don't think I have a home to come back to for awhile...I just...I-I don't know how to go back...I can't go back..."

I just sat there looking at her for a little while as I see some tears slowly falling down her face. It really saddens me to see her cry. It feels like I have to do something...like I have to say something...anything. I sighed and squeezed her hand. That made her look up and well...I smiled at her. I didn't know what I was going to say so I just told her what was inside me.

"Hey...it's okay...you can stay with me if you can't go back. I don't mind. Let's just stay together for awhile until you can go back..."

Strange...but somehow...it feels like I told her that a long time ago. But...that's not possible because we've only met a few weeks ago. So why...do I feel this? I shook my thoughts away and just look at her for some reply or something. I think I felt my heart jump when she smiled at me through her tears and said...

"Thank you..."

I just smiled at her and gave her one last squeeze in the hand and I let go of her. I pointed towards her unfinished burger...

"Better finish that so we can get out of here..."

She beamed at me again and began to eat her burger. I just looked at the window again. I frowned as one question running through my mind.

'_Why does it feel like I miss her hand on mine?'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

I was feeling sad and happy at the same time at what happened at the restaurant. I feel sad because I really don't know how to get back to heaven...and at the same time...I feel happy because of what Faith said to me.

'_Stay together...can we really do that? Can we...stay together? Just the two of us?'_

I sighed as I continue walking with Faith beside me. I was surprised when she stopped. I turn to her and gave her a confused look.

"Why did you stop walking?"

She gave me a wide grin and took my hand dragging me towards the opposite direction. I just followed her not knowing where we're going.

"Faith?"

She glanced at me still with her wide grin.

"Where going somewhere and make you forget all your problems...just follow me okay?"

I sighed and just let her drag me to wherever she wants to go.

_**Faith's POV**_

I continue to drag her and stopped when I reached the place that I used to go whenever I have a huge problem and need to forget it.

'_T.I.C.S. Or better known as The Ice Cream Shop. The best place to forget all your worries...and get a toothache.'_

I couldn't help but smirk as I thought this. I glanced at Buffy who was looking at the shop in front of her. She had stare.

"This can help me forget my problems?"

I smiled and dragged her inside.

"Cmon!"

We took a sit near the window and waited for the guy to take our order. Soon enough he came.

"So...what would your order be miss?"

I smiled at him.

"Two large banana split with everything on em...put some extra chocolate on the other one."

He nodded and walked out towards the counter to make our orders. I looked at Buffy who was sited in front of me. She kept on looking around...and well...it kinda weird if you saw it. It's like...she's never been in a place like this before. Kinda weird but...I'm really curious in what kind of life she has that makes her seem so...innocent.

I was thankful when our orders came. I immediately took a spoon and started digging in. I had a spoon on my mouth when I looked at Buffy who was looking at the ice cream. I frowned.

"You should eat it while it isn't melting..."

_**Buffy's POV**_

I continue to look at it and well...it's kinda cute with all those colorful thingies in it. This is what Faith used to eat. I was intrigued when I saw Faith eating this a couple of months ago. It looks so good to eat and well...being an angel...I couldn't eat one.

"You should eat it while it isn't melting..."

I looked up at Faith who was eating some of it with her spoon. I smiled and took my spoon and tried it. I couldn't help but smile widely as I tasted the sweetness and the unique flavor of it. I looked at Faith and beamed at her.

"This is so good!! It's so cold in my mouth and it tastes great!"

_**Faith's POV**_

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at her reaction. It's like it's the first time that she tasted ice cream. Weird.

'_I wonder what kind of place B lives in to make her so...innocent.'_

I continue to watch her amused to seeing her face light up every time she takes a spoon in her mouth. It's kinda disturbing...but kinda cute also. I smiled and just continue eating my ice cream glancing now and then to the smiling Buffy.

It took us an hour to leave that place and well...we have a couple more hours to kill before we go to the bronze. I glanced at Buffy and couldn't help but smile as she continue to smile with a great mood.

'_I guess that ice cream really made her forget somehow...'_

We continued walking with no destination. I was surprised when we saw Xander waving and yelling at us across the street.

"Faith! Buffy!"

He walked up to us with a wide smile.

"Hey Xman! What's up?"

I couldn't help but smile when I saw Xander's reaction. He seems a little happy...or should I say...very very happy. I think his happiness is a little contagious as I found myself smiling widely. He took both my hand and jumped a little bit.

"You remember the time when I asked for your advice?"

I nodded not really sure where it is heading.

"Guess what?!"

It took me a couple of second to know what he's taking about. When I realized the 'talk' we had about marriage...I immediately jumped to him and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm so happy!!!!!!!"

_**Buffy's POV**_

Faith and Xander were...hugging each other. I couldn't help but frown as I looked at them...hugging and obviously happy. I don't know why but...seeing them hug each other...makes me feel...angry. Faith let go of Xander slightly but still holding him.

"I never thought you'd ask though..."

Xander shrugged and smiled at her widely.

"Well you know me...unpredictable."

They were now smiling at each other...a little too close. It makes want to break it up and drag Faith away from him. I really don't know why I'm feeling this... Faith moves away from him which I'm thankful. Faith faced me and gave me a wide smile.

"Isn't this great B?! Xander and..."

Faith didn't have time to continue what she's saying as Xander cut in and said...

"We're getting married!!!"

I just stared at both of them...shocked.

'_They're...they're getting married?! As in Faith and Xander?!'_

I immediately felt hot and I just placed my hand on my forehead feeling dizzy all of a sudden.

'_I think everything's spinning around...'_

That was my last thoughts as everything around me went black.

_AN: Sorry it's kinda short and well...a total cliffhanger. **( To rma** ) Hey finally did what you told me about the ice cream thingy...hope you liked it!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_AN: Not much to say...just a lot of thanks for reading this fic and making a review. If you have any comments and suggestion...I'm all ears! Thanks and hope you like it!_

_**Faith's POV**_

We carried Buffy at Willow and Tara's dorm coz it's kinda near. We laid her in Willow's bed and just looked at her. Willow was out to class which left us with Tara who was getting some medicine for Buffy. I looked at Xander and noticed him frowning.

"Geeez Xman! What the hell did you do to her?!"

He looked up at me with a serious face.

"I knew this is going to happen...I should have broken it to her slowly...this wouldn't happen."

He sighed and I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew she couldn't take the news of me getting married because...SHE HAD FALLEN DEEPLY AND MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME!!"

I couldn't help but look at him with a 'are you for real' look and punched him in the arm. He really thinks that Buffy's in love with him. Kinda dumb to think that. He looked at me with a shocked face holding his arm that I punched.

"Why did you do that? You don't believe that she fell for me?"

"Isn't THAT obvious?!"

He glared at me.

"Well why do you think she reacted this way?!"

I glared back at him.

"I think it's more likely that she couldn't take your stinking breath!"

He seemed taken back that he covered his mouth and smelt his breath for himself. He glared back at me.

"I do not have a stinking breath!"

"Oh yes you do!"

_**Buffy's POV**_

I can hear someone arguing...I think it's Faith and Xander. I slowly opened my eyes and myself looking at Tara who was smiling down at me. I met her a couple of days ago in the bronze. I really thought that her and Willow were a couple but Faith told me that Willow was scared stiff to tell Tara what she feels for her.

"How are you feeling?"

I frowned slightly confused as to why I'm in a room where Faith and Xander are arguing by the bed. I slowly sat up and covered my forehead with my hand as I felt dizzy. My sudden sitting up was noticed by Faith and Xander as they crouched down to me.

"B...you alright?"

She sounded and looks worried as she looks at me. I looked back at Xander and noticed him looking worried too. That's when I remember what happened.

'_Xander says that...they're getting married.'_

I just nodded as I look down at the sheet that's covering me. I felt Xander held my hand and I couldn't help but look at him. He looks so...sad.

"Buffy...I'm sorry...I didn't tell you sooner. I don't want to hurt your feelings...It really isn't my intention."

_**Faith's POV**_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I looked at Xander looking sad. This is kinda sick. Buffy really isn't in love with him...is she? Buffy glanced at me then looked at Xander again shaking her head.

"No...it's...its okay. I was just shocked. I never thought that you and Faith are serious and even thought of getting married..."

_**Buffy's POV**_

I looked down as I finished what I was saying. I couldn't look either one of them in the eye. It's just a shock to me that they're getting married. It's true...I really never thought that they would even think of getting married. I never even thought that they've been going out at all. It sounds crazy but...somehow...I don't like the idea of Faith marrying Xander...or any other guy. I really don't know why...but I just want Faith like this. Single and carefree.

'_Stop it Buffy! You should be happy for the both of them! This might be a chance for Faith to be truly happy. Isn't this what you wanted? For Faith to be happy? Stop feeling sad now and be happy for the both of them.'_

I took a deep breath trying to ignore the pain in my chest. I looked up at them and well...they seemed shocked as well...except for Faith who trying to control her laughter. I raised my eyebrow and looked at them.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Faith cleared her throat and smiled.

"Is this what's all about? Me and Xander getting married? B...I think you knocked your head or something. I'm not marrying Xander."

I frowned not understanding what she's saying. I looked at Xander who was raising his eyebrow.

"B-but you said...that you're getting married."

"With Anya...my girlfriend for a year now."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"Who's Anya?"

Xander glared at Faith who was still trying to control her laughter.

"Faith! You didn't tell her about Anya?!"

Faith just shrugged with a wide smile.

"Didn't think it was important...but geeez! You and me...getting married! That's...so...funny!"

Faith started laughing out loud and was followed by Tara who was giggling. I couldn't help but giggle at what assumed was going to happen. I guess it's a little ridiculous. Faith and Xander doesn't seem to be compatible for each other. I glad that they're not getting married that I just joined their laughter. Xander wasn't laughing though. He was frowning as he looked at us laughing.

"What's so funny about me and Faith getting married? I don't think it's funny."

I couldn't help laugh again as I saw his face. Faith must've looked at him too as she started laughing hard and was now rolling on the floor with her hand on her stomach.

_**Faith's POV**_

After that laughing fest we had in Tara and Willow's dorm we decided to head to the bronze. It's still kinda early for me to work...that's why I'm gonna wait with them for awhile. We waited for Willow to get back from class coz I know Tara's gonna be lonely without her. They're kinda obvious with the loving thingy. Even Xander notices it...but they haven't done any progress...but I think love takes time...don't ya think?

I sighed and was in a happy mood when we got out of the dorm. I guess that idea of Xander and me getting married amuses me. Don't get me wrong...I like the guy but...he's definitely not my type. He's just a friend...but what really bugs me is...why the hell did Buffy faint at a thing like that? Is she really in love with Xander? If she is...then why did she seem glad when she knew that we weren't going to tie the knot?

We were walking side by side as Willow, Tara and Xander were in front talking about the incident. I glanced at Buffy and well...she seems to be alright now. Though...she looks troubled now. Guess she's thinking of something.

We got to the bronze without talking. Me and Buffy I mean. Those three were kinda noisy on the way talking about me and Xander getting married. I still find it amusing to hear and think about. We sat at the table as Xander ordered some drinks. As we waited for our drinks...he started telling that he's gonna get married 3 weeks from now. He's also telling us that we should get him a bachelor party and that I would give him a lap dance. I just rolled my eyes mumbling, 'yeah right...in your dreams.' We we're kinda talking about his plans for the wedding when a broody looking man walked towards us.

"Xander...thought I'd find you here..."

Xander turned to the voice, smiled and suddenly stood up hugging the man.

'_Geez...don't tell me that's his lover?'_

I couldn't help but smirk as I watch them smiling at each other. They pulled away.

"Angel! I thought you wouldn't be here till tomorrow! You should have called! I could've picked you up at the airport!"

'_Angel? What kind of name is that for a...built looking guy like him?'_

The Angel guy shrugged and giving Xander a smile.

"I wanted to congratulate you early..."

"Thanks man! Oh by the way..."

They turned towards us and introduced us one by one.

"This is Willow...Tara...Faith...and Buffy. My best pals. Guys this is Angel...my cousin."

He smiled at us one by one and I just waved my hand saying hello. His gazed stopped on Buffy who just nodded her hello. Xander was saying Angel's job at LA. He's a detective there.

'_I kinda figure him to be a gym instructor. He is kinda built. Oh well...don't judge the book by its cover right?'_

The whole time Xander was yapping about how he and Angel were buds and everything. I also noticed Angel kept on glancing at Buffy. I glanced at Buffy and well...she's just taking a sip on her juice...still looking thoughtful. Jack waved his hands by the bar signaling me that my shift is up. I frowned as I thought of leaving Buffy while Angel here is glancing at her like a criminal or something. I frowned.

'_Weird...why am I so concern for Buffy's protection. The guy obviously like her. That's a good thing right?'_

I stood up as I ignored a small voice in the back of my head which is telling me to just stay at Buffy. I frowned still confuse and looked at them.

"Uh yeah...I really want to hear Xander babble but I got some work to do. I'll catch up later."

I glanced back at Buffy and well...she's looking at me...like she's asking me to stay through her eyes. I just kept on walking towards the bar thinking that's only my imagination.

'_Geeez...did I hit my head or something?'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

Faith just left and well...I really didn't want her to leave. I wanted her to stay here...with me. It's weird...it's like I never want her out of my sight. I've thinking why I reacted that way towards her and Xander getting married. I felt like crying when I heard Xander say that...but the moment Faith said that they're not getting married...well...I just want to jump to her and hug her. I didn't though...I contained my feelings and just laugh with her. I was confused at what I'm feeling...and at the same time...it scares me.

I glanced at her. She's making drinks for some lady. She smiled and gave it the lady who smiled back at her. Seeing her smile...makes me smile...and somehow...I feel something in my stomach. I looked away from her and looked at my lap.

'_What is happening to me?'_

_**Faith's POV**_

I somehow felt someone looking at me. I scanned the room and well...no one's looking. Xander and Tara are dancing now. Willow is not on the table.

'_I guess she's in the bathroom.'_

And that leaves Buffy...and broody boy at the table. Broody boy seems to be glancing at Buffy who was looking at floor, frowning. I couldn't help but frown when Angel sat beside her and starts talking to her. I watch her smile at him listening and talking to him as well.

'_What the hell is she talking to him for?'_

I don't know why but...I felt kinda mad and glared at broody boy as I saw Buffy laugh at what he said.

'_Why is she laughing? Is she...flirting?'_

I don't know why...but a part of me felt mad. I wanted to walk to them and well...break them up. Kinda weird thoughts huh? I mean why would I think that? They're not doing anything wrong. They're just...talking.

'_What the hell is the matter with me?'_

"So that's what you're looking at..."

I frowned at found Willow leaning at the bar looking at Buffy and broody boy. She faced me and smiled. I raised my eyebrow.

"Red? What are you doing here?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Finally you noticed me! I've been calling you for a minute now!"

"Uh...really. Guess I spaced out or something..."

She smirked and grinned at me.

"Spaced out? More like you went to another world. A world were you're looking at Buffy talking to Angel..."

I frowned at her.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Awww cmon! It's kinda obvious that you're jealous! I knew you like her!"

"When did you ASSUME that I like B there huh?"

She shook her head still grinning.

"I didn't assume...I knew..."

"Ha! That's crazy! I don't like Buffy like that! I-I just think of her as my...li-little sister."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah right...keep telling that to yourself. In the mean time...prince charming there is making his moves on the princess. Better stop being a frog and make your own move so you can get the princess for yourself and live happily ever after."

I looked at her like she's crazy or something.

"Red...you really need to lessen the reading coz I think what you're saying doesn't make sense."

She just shrugged and walked away towards their table. I looked at Buffy and Angel who were still talking.

'_Do I...really like her...? Or I just really think of her as my little sister?'_

_AN: Okay...sorry if I offended some readers who thought that Faith/Xander are cool...but in my story they're just friends. Sorry again!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews that all of you have given me. They're kinda like encouragement drug. Hehehe...anyway...back to the fic. Hope you like it!_

_**Faith's POV**_

It's almost midnight when we got back to the motel. We didn't speak on the way. I guess both of us were thinking about something. I was thinking about what Red said in the bar.

'_Do I really like her?'_

I kept on thinking that as I lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Buffy was on her side facing the wall. I glanced at her and well...I kept on thinking that damn question. I never really "like" any person before...so in short...I'm kinda new to this kinda thing.

I only met her couple of weeks ago and now...I'm questioning myself whether or not I like her. I sighed and just close my eyes trying to sleep. I felt her move and was kinda surprised when she wrapped her arms on my stomach and snuggled at my neck. If I didn't know any better...I think she's smelling me.

I looked down at her face for awhile. I kept wondering and wondering what I'm feeling for her. A couple of months ago...if Red will say to me that I'm gonna find a girl and I would feel some kind of feeling for her...I'd probably laugh at her and say that she's nuts or something. But now that I'm in this situation...wrapped in the arms of a blonde girl whom I barely know...thinking of what I feel for her...I don't know what to do. I'm lost.

I wasn't used to feeling this shit. I wasn't used to feeling confused. I was a 'get some get gone' type of girl. Now that I think about it...that's not me anymore. My life really changed the moment I met Buffy.

I know this is kinda stupid to say...but the moment I saw her in the park that night...I kinda felt like...I know her from somewhere...from along time ago. She was just so...familiar. Maybe that's why I decided to take her with me...or maybe I just pity her or something...

"Faith..."

She said as she snuggled to me wrapping her arms on my waist tighter. I looked at her for awhile noticing that my hands were on my side...doing nothing. I turn to my side slowly facing her. Her head was still on my neck. I hesitated for awhile thinking if I should hold her too. After a little debate in my head...I slowly laid my hand on Buffy's waist pulling her closer to me. I felt her mumble something in my neck and snuggled again. I sighed feeling her breathe in my neck which was really bothering me...

'_Geeez...I don't think I'll be sleeping for awhile...'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

Faith seems angry as we waited for the waiter to get our lunch. I guess she's upset because I didn't tell her about Angel asking me to go out with him yesterday. I know I should have told her about it but...I guess it just slipped my mind.

I didn't know he would ask me out. First we were just talking then all of a sudden he's asking me out to go with him to the movies. I was never asked out before and well...I didn't want him to get all sad if I rejected him or anything...so I just told him yes.

And now that I told Faith about it which made her angry...I think I'm regretting what I told Angel. Maybe I shouldn't have said yes...

I looked up at her. She was frowning while looking at the window.

"Are you...angry at me?"

I saw her glance at me for a second then she turn her attention again to the window.

"No..."

"Then why are you frowning and staring there not saying anything?"

She sighed and turns to me with a tired look.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything...I just want to hear you talk..."

It's true...I just want her to talk. I don't want her to give me the famous 'silent treatment.' I couldn't bear to think of her not talking to me...so I just voiced out my feelings. But somehow...there's this one feeling that I couldn't seem to voice out. This one feeling that I'm scared of...that she might reject it...that one feeling that I realized that I was feeling for her...

She said something which I didn't hear because of what I'm thinking. I asked her what she said and she sighed.

"I said that he's pretty nice and handsome. I think you two might...hit it off."

Her voice was low when she said 'hit it off.' Was she sad or...was I just imagining it? I shook my thoughts away as the food that we ordered came. She was drinking her glass when I began to tell her my plan.

"Yeah...he seems nice...but...I want you to come with us."

I must've surprised her because she started coughing. She punched her chest lightly and took a deep breath. She frowned slightly as she looked at me.

"What do you mean go with you?"

I looked down at my lap and started playing with my hands as I try to think of something to say to her. There was only one explanation to what I told her.

'_I want her to be by my side...always...'_

But I'm too...shy to tell her that. I can't tell her that...so I just thought of something that might make her come with me...

"It's just that...I'm afraid of going out with...strangers. And well...I wouldn't be afraid if you were there with me..."

I thought she was going to buy that explanation but instead she looked at me, frowning slightly and said...

"You're afraid of strangers...? Wasn't 'I' a stranger when we first met? But you weren't afraid of me. You even gave me a hug."

Somehow...in a weird kind of way...she's right...and at the same time wrong. For her I was a stranger...but for me she wasn't. I've been guarding her my whole life. I know everything about her...she really wasn't a stranger to me.

I started to fidget as I thought of another answer for her.

"W-well...yeah...you were a stranger at that time. Maybe the reason why I wasn't afraid of you at that time was because...it feels like I know you. That deep inside that...bad ass attitude of yours...you're really nice...and kind."

I continue to look at my lap as I pray up above to let her believe me. I glanced up at her and found her looking outside the window with a confused look. I couldn't help but smile when I saw something that I haven't seen for awhile in her face. She was blushing...

I couldn't help giggle at her. Hearing me giggle made her turn to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You look so cute blushing like that..."

She scowled at me saying "I'm not cute!" and turned to the window again pouting slightly. Faith...pouting...now that's cute. I stopped giggling and smiled at her.

"Okay...I'm sorry for calling you cute. I won't say that again..."

She turn to me and grinned.

"Yeah...you shouldn't. Me and cute? Don't mix."

I nodded but was entirely disagreeing with what she said. I just nodded so she wouldn't have that fuming look on her face.

"So...would you go with me? Tonight?"

I feel weird asking her that. It feels like I'm asking her out in a date. As I waited for her reply I couldn't help but feel my heart pounding fast. It really feels like I'm asking her out...and really hoping that she says yes. I watch her sigh saying....

"You're lucky that I have the day off today...so...okay...I'll go."

I was so happy that I stood up and walked to her and hugged her while she was sitting. I smiled brightly as I whispered to her a...

"Thank you..."

She pat my back...

"Uh yeah...y-you're welcome B...but could you please go to your side and eat already."

I didn't what she told me and sat back down my chair. I smiled at her as she was eating her fries with a slight blush on her face.

"Um Faith?"

She looked up at me waiting for me to continue.

"What does B mean?"

She didn't answer my question and just rolled her eyes continue eating her food. I still couldn't let her say it...but surely one of these days...I'll know what it means...

_**Faith's POV**_

'_Shit...I should have said no...'_

I sighed as I was sitting at the movies with Buffy beside me and Angel in the other side of Buffy. I know Angel was disappointed when he saw me with Buffy. Who wouldn't when the person whom you asked out tag another person on your date. Kinda sad if you ask me...

Anyway...we stood by the theatre for awhile thinking of what to watch as we look at the choices above.

'_The Ring...Terminator 3...Resident Evil 2: Apocalypse...'_

I wanted to watch Resident Evil knowing that it's pretty cool action movie. Buffy didn't think so saying it's far too scary to watch. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she continue to look at the posters. I don't know why...but she chose 'The Ring.' I just looked at her like she's crazy or something. I mean I've read about that movie in the newspaper. It's about a weird tape that if you watch it you'll die in seven days. She smiled at Angel who bought the tickets.

We walked towards the cinema, found some seats and waited for the movie to start. Angel went outside saying about getting something to eat. I watch him walk away and as soon as he's gone I turned to Buffy who was smiling looking around her.

"Why did you pick this movie?"

She turned to me smiling.

"It sounds innocent enough. I mean...what could a ring do? Maybe it's about love and getting married that's why it's called the ring."

I wanted to laugh at her but I just smiled and trying hard not to laugh. I just looked ahead of me and well...tried to contain my laughter that I felt tears slightly falling from my eyes. I bit my lower lips hard...

She probably heard me muffling some sounds and looked at me with a confused look.

"What's so funny?"

I shook my head and well...it's a good timing when Angel came back and the movie started. That's when I was thinking that I shouldn't have come. At first Buffy was perfectly fine but then she started to realize that the movie that she had chosen was not about marriage...it's about a dead lady killing people.

Every time that there's a very scary scene...she'd grab my arm and well...hide at my shoulder. She was so scared that I felt my arm would bleed if she continue to squeeze it like this. She was almost on top of me whenever she's doing it. I also think that I might be deaf when I get out of hear. She's a screamer I tell you...I think it's not just my arm that's going to bleed...I think my ears would also.

She's squeezing my arm again and laid her head on my shoulder with her eyes closed. It's kinda cute...but it hurts a lot.

"B...your date isn't me. It's Angel. Go grab him instead of me. He might feel left out or something."

I whispered to her and she just nodded and quickly turned to Angel and grabbed his arm. I sighed and looked at together. Angel even wrapped his arms around her as she continue to bury her head on his shoulder. I don't know why but...I kinda felt pain in my chest seeing them together. I ignored the pain and looked ahead watching the movie.

I think it's only a minute of watching when Buffy grabbed my arm again and laid her head on my shoulder. I looked at Angel and saw him looking at us. I shrugged at him mouthing a 'sorry' and looked down at Buffy again. I placed my other hand on her hand that was in my arm. She noticed and grabbed my hand and interlaced it with mine. I sighed as I continue to hold her...

'_Maybe this isn't a bad idea after all...'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

That was the scariest movie I've ever seen. Especially when the girl came out of the well and of the TV. I don't think I can watch TV for awhile. I'm scared that some lady might also pop out of the TV.

I sighed as I walked beside Faith heading towards the motel...hand in hand. We said goodbye to Angel when the movie ended. He looked sad when we said that we're going home. I guess he felt left out...maybe I should make it up to him or something...

I felt squeeze my hand as we continue walking. She didn't release my hand even after the movie. She just kept on holding it reassuring me that it's gone now. I found her action to be...sweet. I can't help but smile as we continue to walk towards the motel holding Faith's hand.

"Look! It's the white lady!!"

She said and well...I screamed and jumped to her which was a big mistake because we ended up in the ground with me on top of Faith who was groaning underneath.

"Geeez B...I was just joking..."

I couldn't help but stare down at her...looking at her face. Our faces were close to each other that if I just moved my head downward I would be able to kiss her. She noticed our situation and looked at me also. We just laid there in the ground staring at each other. It's good that it's midnight or else someone might catch us here. The only thing that made me move away from her was when I heard her say...

"Can't breathe B..."

I instantly stood up and she sat up looking up at me. I looked down at her reading her eyes. I couldn't though. There's something in her eyes that I can't seem to read. Though I can see the confusion there.

"Well...well well...if it isn't the traitor. I never thought I'd see you again bitch."

_**Faith's POV**_

I tear down my eyes from Buffy and looked to see who the voice was from. I stood up and glared at the person, recognizing who he is.

"Mike...what the hell are you doing here?"

Mike...one of the bastards that I worked with when I was 12. He was the one who killed some mother of a five year old only to get some money. He's a sick bastard that even when I joined them...I didn't like him one bit. I walked and shielded Buffy from him. Knowing him...he might have other tricks up in his sleeve.

He grinned at me and shrugged.

"What? Can't a guy visit his friend anymore?"

"Friend huh? We were never friends Mike. You just thought we were..."

"Ouch...that's kinda hurtful..."

He snapped his hand and some guys appeared from the dark. Three guys...and Mike...makes for of em. I stood by Buffy which was clinging at my shirt at my back.

"I just want you to pay for leaving the gang. Even after we treated you like family..."

I snorted at him and kept my ground looking to who was going to attack first. Buffy let go of my shirt by the back whispering...

"Be careful..."

I just continue to look at them waiting for someone to attack. Soon all of them attacked. One guy by my right...the other on my left...and another one in front of me. I had skills in fighting. They taught me that...so beating this three is easy. I did beat them which left Mike who was obviously angry. He launched after me which I didn't expect giving him the opportunity to punch me on the face. I was still standing and felt blood on my lips. He grinned.

"I guess you're getting rusty Faithy...and to think you were one of the three kings of our gang."

I rolled my eyes as I heard that title again. I was one of the so called three kings...which I think made him pissed off. I guess he's jealous of the title. I was one of the three who was feared back then. What can I say...I have skills that could kill anyone. But I didn't. Killing doesn't solve anything...

I brushed some blood on my lips as he started attacking me again. I continue to dodge his attacks and was really getting tired. I wasn't used to fighting anymore. I haven't fought for awhile. The last real fight I had was with some guy a year ago. So I guess...I am getting rusty.

We continue to trade blows. Punch...kick. I was getting tired that I backed away from him. He somehow anticipated it and gave me one last punch in jaw which knocked me off of my feet. I looked up at him and he looked back grinning.

"Rusty...and pathetic...just like I imagined it..."

He continue to grin at me like he won or something. I don't know why...but he stopped grinning and looked kinda...afraid.

"I think you've done enough...don't you think so Mikey boy?"

I looked at the person beside Mike. It was Spike...one of the three kings of the gang. Still had a brushed up blonde hair...skinny...and wearing a black trench coat. Yup...It's Spike alright.

Mike looked at him obviously frightened. Who wouldn't when the leader of your gang is obviously not pleased.

"Spike...I was just...teaching Faith here some lesson. I wasn't...trying to kill her."

Spike continue to glare at him, gritting his teeth. He grabbed Mike's collar pulling him towards him slightly.

"I told you not to come near her..."

"I...I just...thought..."

Spike shoved him to the ground, looking down at him. I was so curious what was going to take place that I didn't realize that Buffy was crouching down at me helping me up. I held her for support and stood up looking at the arguing men. Spike noticed me and walked towards us smiling

_**Buffy's POV**_

Spike...he was the leader of the gang that Faith was with when she was 12 years old. Him and Faith and a woman named Cordelia were inseparable back then. They were called the three kings. Spike and Faith were feared for their skills in fighting...while the woman named Cordelia was feared for...um...I really have no idea what her skill is. But from what I saw back then...she was the one everyone really feared. Faith used to call her 'Dragon lady.'

I really find that funny...

Spike smiled as he saw Faith.

"Hey luscious! Long time! How ya been?"

I looked at Faith and saw her smiling.

"Willy boy...man, I missed you. I've been great. How bout you?"

"Been dead without you. Cordelia just keeps on yammering and yammering when you were gone. I think my ears even bleed when she screamed at me saying I should find you. Guess she misses you too."

Faith nodded and smirked at what she said. I guess just from looking at Faith...she misses them too. Faith's mood changed into panic and pushes Spike away as Mike attacks him from behind with a dagger. Mike missed Spike...but he did stabbed Faith...in the stomach. He quickly pulled the knife out grinning at Faith as she fell down on her knees...blood pouring out of her.

"Heh...at least I got the bitch. Next time...I'm gonna get the blonde."

He said as he ran away. I quickly went to Faith who had her hand on her stomach. I felt tears in my eyes as I saw the blood pouring out fearing Faith would die...

_AN: That was also my impression when I heard about 'The Ring.' I was dragged down by my friend not knowing what I was getting myself into. I thought it was some kind of RING...you know...the jewelry thingy. I never thought it would be a ring from the phone. Kinda funny when you think about it. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_AN: Again...thanks and enjoy! Hope you like it!!!_

__

* * *

__

__

Faith's POV

Pain...

Someone telling me to hold on...

A small hand holding mine...

A frantic but comforting voice telling me that everything's all right...

Someone carrying me...

Those were the things that I noticed were happening around me. I wanted to see what was happening...but I kept my eyes closed...gritting the pain that I felt in my stomach.

I can hear someone saying that they'll take me to the hospital. I groaned telling them no and tried to free myself from the person carrying me. That person held me tight cursing with a British accent. I knew from hearing him say 'bloody' that it was Spike. He was the only person who I know swears like that.

'_Then if Spike is carrying me...who is the one holding my hand and saying comforting words to me?'_

I groaned and tried to open my eyes and found myself in an awkward position. Spike was indeed carrying me in his arms heading towards...somewhere. My hand was on her neck while my other hand was holding Buffy's hand. I looked at Spike and he smiled.

"Glad to have you back luscious! You scared the hell out of me!"

I slightly smiled and looked at the other person. Buffy. Tears kept pouring on her face but still...when she looked at me, she had this wide smile that made me feel something other than pain in my stomach. She squeezed my hand.

"Hey...Are you...alright?"

Her voice were soft...her eyes were full of tears...her lips twitching, waiting for my reply. In that very moment...I couldn't help think how cute she looked. I grinned at her.

"Yeah...been better."

She nodded and smiled. Although I said that to her...the tears in her eyes just keep on falling and falling. It won't stop. I wanted to stand up and wipe them...but having someone stick a knife in your gut...and having so much pain...I wasn't able to do it. I don't have the energy.

I did the only thing I could think of to stop her from worrying. I squeezed my hand that was joined to her. She squeezed back. I smiled and look back at Spike who was glancing at our joined hands.

"Willy boy...where...the...hell are you...taking me...? Not in the...hospital I hope..."

His eyes found mine and smiled. I like it when he smiles at me like that. Even when I first joined his gang...he respected me. He was the first person that made my life a little bearable. When I asked him why he was so nice to me...he surprised me when he told me that it's because I look like his sister. His sister...who was murdered by some people along with his parents when he was a child. He was the only one who survived the tragedy. He escaped from his foster parents and lived his own life. A life without anyone loving him but himself...

Just like mine...

I kept asking myself why I didn't fall for him. He was handsome...a little skinny...nice guy...and definitely...a guy that any woman could fall for. But I can't help but seeing him as a brother. A brother who helps out his sister...and vice versa.

I shook my thoughts away as a pain coursed through me again. I gritted my teeth trying not to cry out loud. He noticed and walked faster.

"We're heading towards your motel. Just hang on..."

I smiled at him feeling sweats forming on my forehead. I nodded and just closed my eyes trying to ease the pain somehow. I felt Buffy squeeze my hand and I can't help but squeeze back...

_**Buffy's POV**_

After a couple of minutes passed, we reached the motel and quickly made our way up to her room ignoring the manager who was yelling at us. We stopped in front of the closed door that was locked.

'_Faith has the key...'_

I tried to let go of Faith's hand in order to fish her pockets for the key. I did let go...but she didn't. She still had her hands on mine, squeezing it tightly. I squeezed her back and decided to fish out her pockets with my other hand.

I found it eventually and opened the door. Spike quickly rushed inside and placed Faith to her bed. Even now that she's laying down...I still didn't let go of her.

I was surprised when Spike tears her shirt exposing her wound that was covered in Spike's hanky. He slowly removed it and I felt Faith hand squeezed mine tighter. It was painful...but still I didn't let go her. She had her eyes closed and was frowning through the pain. I looked down at her wound and gasped at the sight of it.

'_Oh God...please...let her live...I can't live without her...'_

I kept saying through my head as I felt tears falling down my eyes.

"We need some bandages and something to close the wound. Does Faith have bandages here?"

I looked at him and shook my head. He frowned saying...

"Could you buy some. I saw a store near by. I'll keep an eye on Faith..."

I looked back at Faith who still had her eyes closed. She was breathing heavily. I squeezed her hand one last time and tried to let go of her hand. It was hard...because she kept on holding mine. I leaned down to her and kissed her cheek.

"Faith...I have to go to the store and buy some stuff...I'll be back as quickly as I can..."

She opened her eyes slightly and let go of my hand. I smiled at her and stood up rushing out of the room towards the store...

_**Faith's POV**_

Buffy rushed out of the room leaving me and Spike alone. I closed my eyes again and felt something covered my wound. I think it was some cloth or something. I heard Spike's boots walking towards me and stopped.

"Didn't catch her name..."

I smiled still closing my eyes.

"It's Buffy..."

"And her last name?"

"Dunno..."

He went silent for awhile, thinking. I tried to relax to help lessen the pain...but it isn't working. Hurts a lot. Kinda like when you put your hand in a hot kettle...not removing it. Letting your flesh touch the hot metal. The pain is so much similar to that.

I sighed and tried to shift myself.

"Stop moving. It'll hurt less."

I gritted my teeth and opened my eyes looking at him sitting beside me.

"No it won't! Even if I'm not moving its still hurts!"

He smirked.

"Stop being a baby and wait for awhile."

I frowned at him.

"What the hell am I...waiting for?"

He grinned at me saying...

"Your girlfriend..."

I just looked at him shocked. Did he mean Buffy? He looked at me still with a amused look. He's enjoying this...

"Didn't know you swing that way...I should have known."

I groaned at him. It wasn't the pain though. It was the thing that he said. I frowned at him giving him a look that says 'stop it or I'll make you.' He ignored it and still kept grinning at me.

"She's not my girlfriend...she's just...like...a little sister to me. Stop saying that she is!"

He sighed.

"Whatever..."

I just closed my eyes and frowned. I know that he's persistent and wouldn't believe me. Who would. I couldn't believe myself either...

It was only a matter of seconds when I heard someone burst inside the room, disturbing the silent. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Buffy. She walked towards Spike handing him what she bought and kneeled down by the bed taking my hand to hers again. I smiled and closed my eyes again as Spike tend to my wound...

_**Buffy's POV**_

It took about an hour to patch up Faith's wound. That was an hour ago. Spike already left saying he'll be back to check on her tomorrow. I said my thanks and he left smiling. I looked at Faith who was now sleeping obviously exhausted. I slowly lay down beside her and laid my head on her shoulder.

I was relieved that everything turned up okay. But I felt hurt too. I heard what Faith said about me being her... 'little sister.' I didn't know that I'd be early to come back from the store. I quickly rushed to the motel and found Spike and Faith talking. I didn't know why I stopped by the door and listened to their conversation. I guess it was a mistake to do that.

I was hurt when I heard her say it. That to her...I'm just her little sister. It hurts me a lot because I know that I want so much more from her than a little sister. I want everything about Faith. Every little thing about her. But hearing her say that...I don't think I'll ever get what I want.

I sighed and just laid my head to her crying softly. I placed my hand to her wound and let myself sleep, holding the one person I can never have...

_**Faith's POV**_

I felt the rays of the sun on my eyes and tried to block it with my hand. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was still sleepy that I shifted myself and turned to face the wall. I felt Buffy snuggle behind me wrapping me by my stomach. I smiled and tried to get some sleep again. In an instant...I quickly sat up remembering my wound. I frowned when I felt no pain when I felt Buffy's hand on my stomach...neither when I sat up.

I pulled my shirt up a little and removed the bandage carefully. I gasped when I saw nothing on my flesh. No wound...no scar...nothing. The bandage was full of blood but there seems to be no wound underneath it.

'_What the?!'_

I turned to Buffy and shook her awake. She sat up slowly and yawned brushing her eyes.

'_Still cute as ever.'_

She was immediately awake when she noticed me sitting up.

"Faith! Your wound might open if you continue that! Lie down!"

"Heh...It would open up if I continue this...but...in this case...nothing's going to open..."

I pointed to my stomach and she just raised her eyebrow for a second before looking at my stomach. She gasped when she saw nothing...just my flesh. She looked back at me looking confused.

"W-where is it?"

I shrugged feeling confused and a little bit shocked as she is. Who wouldn't be shocked when only yesterday I was crying out the pain I felt and now...it's gone. It's weird...

I frowned while caressing my stomach where the wound was...

_**Buffy's POV**_

'_Faith's wound is gone...did that happened because of...me?'_

I remember one time when I was in heaven that they told me angels have healing powers. And from what I remember yesterday...when I fell asleep, I placed my hand on Faith's wound. Could I really have done it? Could I really have cured Faith? If so...then does that mean...I'm still an angel even if I'm here?

So many questions running down in my mind as I looked at my hand. The only time I came around was when Faith's hand was on mine. I looked up and saw concern written on her face.

"You okay?"

I felt my heart beating fast as I look at her. That was when I remember what she said yesterday...

'_To her...I'm just her little sister. She's concern for her little sister...'_

I sighed and looked away still feeling hurt. I smiled slightly to cover my feelings before nodding. I felt her squeeze my hand and I squeezed back...

* * *

_AN: Sorry kinda short. I'll make it up in the next chapter...promise!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_AN: Hope you like it...though I don't think I did. The song is from Faith Hill called 'If I'm not in love with you.' _

* * *

_**Faith's POV**_

It's been a week since that bastard stabbed me in the gut. I'm not complaining now coz of the wound that disappeared, which is still a mystery to me. Spike was also surprised when he found me the next day walking without pain. That's the time when he kept on teasing me that I'm not human and all. Even now...he teases me.

I introduced him to my friends. They accepted him nicely. He seems to like them too. Xander even invited him to the wedding saying that I need an escort or something. I was one of the bridesmaids together with Tara and Buffy. Willow was the maid of honor and Angel was the best man.

Oh yeah. We also met his bride, Anya. Blonde...has the same height as me...that kind of girl. Kinda weird too. She's so...straight forward. She kept on tugging Xander's sleeve asking him if they could have sex. Me and Spike found it...amusing. A girl who's so horny for her guy...a guy named Xander. Kinda creepy. It'll take a matter of a week for them to have a baby.

Her mother died when she was a child...another one like me. Though at least she has a nice father. His name is Rupert Giles anyway. Kinda cool. Wanted to call him G-man but...I still have my manners and all. So I just call him Mr. Giles.

I had a busy week...fun, tiresome, weird...and a bit of a lonely and sad. Why am I feeling that way? I have only one person to blame for that...

Buffy...

Yeah I have fun with Spike and the gang...but while I was having fun with them...Buffy is out there with Angel...having a date. Surprised? I am. I mean, I thought when she's going to a date...she would bring me along. It was the day when my wound was gone that she started acting so...distant. Sure we would talk, but it's not like what we used to have. It's like she's avoiding me. Even when we're sleeping. She wouldn't snuggle with me anymore...she just slept on her side...I hate to admit it but...I miss her. I miss her snuggling at me at night...

I just...miss her...

I sighed as I sat at the chair near the window in Willow's and Tara's dorm. Spike was there too...flipping through some girly magazines. We were waiting for Xander to show up and have some fun because his wedding is tomorrow. So were throwing some kind of bachelor party for him. Yeah...three girls...going to a bachelor party. Kinda weird huh? It's coz we promised Anya to go with him. Buffy isn't with us because she has another date with Angel. I don't know why but...I think I am the reason why she's been so distant lately...

"If you're worrying that much about her...why not follow her instead?"

I turned to look at Willow as she stood beside me.

"What do you mean?"

"Faith...stop lying to yourself. Go to her."

I looked away from her. I don't know why...but I did. I heard Spike sigh.

"She's right you know...just follow your heart or whatever that saying is."

I didn't look at him too. I just continue to stare at the floor. I heard Willow sigh and was surprised when she grabbed my hand and dragged me outside the dorm. Tara and Spike were following us. I looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Where the hell are we going?"

She didn't look at me and just kept on walking with a frown in her face saying...

"We're going to look for her...so you can say to her what you're feeling..."

I tried to struggle to get myself loose out of her grip but Spike came to her rescue and grabbed my other arm also dragging me. I glared at him and he just grinned at me.

"Don't look at me like that luv. I also am tired of you mopping around feeling like you lost something valuable. But don't do anything to me now, like turning me into a frog of something...I know you're some kind of witch or something not human with magical powers..."

I just rolled my eyes and let them dragged me. We bumped into Xander on the way and I immediately asked him to help me. He just looked at us with a confused look.

"What the? I thought it's going to be my bachelor party...not Faith's!"

Willow glared at him and grabbed his arm too also dragging him.

"Sorry...but Faith needs to get this out of her system. Where is Angel and Buffy anyway?"

_**Buffy's POV**_

I'm in an Italian restaurant. Angel decided to take me there saying that the food is great there. I just smiled at him as he ordered for me. I looked around and noticed rich people eating in this restaurant. It's the first time I've been in this kind of restaurant. Usually I'm in fast food restaurant...

With Faith...

I sigh and looked out the window. It's a good thing Angel reserved a table near the window. It reminds me of Faith...

Always looking outside the window...

Always had this smile on her face...

Grins at me which makes me blush...

Makes me laugh...

Comforts me when I'm sad...

Holds me when I'm sleeping...

All of those are gone now. I only spend the time with Angel now. Though we see each other at night...but its different now. It's like there's a big rock between us that's hard to break.

I miss her...though...so much...

The only reason I go out with Angel is that I could somehow forget my feelings for her...because for her...I'm only her sister. I know it's unfair to Angel... I'm just using him. Makes me think I'm a bad angel and all. I wonder what the other angels might think...

I sighed and listened to Angel as he tells a story about him visiting this kind of restaurant for the first time.

He's nice...and very charming. If I wasn't feeling this feeling I have with Faith...I would definitely fall for him. But I I'm falling for Faith. I smiled at him trying to listen at his story although my mind was busy with a certain brunette.

My thoughts and Angel's voice stopped as we saw Willow and the others heading towards our table. Willow and Spike were holding Faith's arm, holding her captive. She looks scared...terrified. What would make her afraid? I frowned and stood up.

"What's going on?"

Spike grinned and yelled at the waiter to bring some chairs for them. They did and all of them sat down at our table. Angel looks confused looking at Xander.

"I thought you were going to have a bachelor party?"

Xander shrugged saying...

"Don't look at me. I was also dragged here not knowing what's going on."

I sat back down and looked at Faith who was looking at her lap. I looked at Willow who was frowning a little.

"Willow...what's going on?"

"Faith here wants to tell you something..."

I looked at Faith who looked back at the others avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah...I'm wicked hungry. Where's the food?"

I was surprised when all of them glared at her and said her name at the same time, scolding her. I saw her sigh and stood up still not looking at me.

"Fine. B...can we talk for a minute?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she walked away. I also stood up ignoring the looks that the others are giving. I excused myself and walked to her, curious as to what she's going to say...

_**Faith's POV**_

I led her to the hallway to the bathroom. I was scared stiff. I don't what I should tell her. It's the first time I've ever felt this way towards another person. All of this is new to me...and it scares me.

I stood there for awhile waiting for her. When she did come and stood beside me, I slowly turn my eyes to her. I smiled at her keeping myself calm and cool...though I wanted to run away from here...

"Nice restaurant he took you...fancy."

"Yeah...he's nice and...charming..."

"That's good..."

There's an awkward silence as we both waited for me to say something. I guess she was growing impatient as she was the first one to break the silence...

"Faith...what's wrong? Why did you come here?"

Why did she ask me that? Guess she doesn't want me to ruin her date. It broke my heart thinking she doesn't want me here...that she's not glad to see me. That's when the lying began...

"Buffy...I want you to know that...I want you to be happy. Try not to ask too many questions to Angel. Don't drink ...guys like women intoxicated so they could get their hands to them..."

She was about to speak but I didn't let her. I just continue talking...

"Be nice to him. Be obedient to him also...men likes it that way. And...try not to think of anything that might upset you when you're with him. Don't think of your family or anything else for that matter. Just enjoy each others company. Remember these things...and you'll end up with him. Good luck to you..."

I walked away from her as I finished my little speech. I slowly made my way towards Angel's table feeling pain in my heart. Everyone looked at me but I only looked at Angel...

_**Buffy's POV**_

I felt tears in my eyes as I watch her walk away. I didn't follow her...I went to the bathroom and splashed some water in my face trying to control so many emotions that were rushing through me.

'_What happened? It feels like...she let go of me.'_

I took a deep breath and decided to go back to the table where Faith and the others are. I was surprised when I only found Angel there...frowning. No Willow...Spike...Tara...Xander...or Faith around. I sat down to where I was seated and frowned looking around.

"Where are they? Where's Faith?"

"They...left. It's weird but...I think she gave me some pointers to follow in dating you..."

"What? What did she say?"

"The rules?"

I nodded and imagined Faith's voice as he talked...

"First...don't ask her about her family. It'll upset her. If you're in a fast food restaurant...order her some soda. She'll like it a lot. Third, don't let her drink something with alcohol. If you do...be prepare to take her home coz she'll passed out. When she's feeling down...hold her hand and say that everything will be alright. If she's upset, take her to the ice cream shop. She'll forget her problems easily. Don't let her wonder around in the mall too much. She might get lost. And lastly...if she asks questions...try to answer it truthfully."

The moment he finished what Faith told him...tears began to run down my face again. There was only one thing that I want to do. I want to find Faith...

He noticed me crying and quickly went beside me comforting me. I shook my head and looked at him.

"Angel...I'm sorry. I-I have to go."

"Okay...would you like me to accompany you?"

I shook my head and quickly stood up and ran towards the door...hoping to find Faith.

_**Faith's POV**_

We left the restaurant quickly and began to walk around. I apologized to Xander for ruining his bachelor party. I was surprised when he walked to me and gave me a hug. He told me that it's alright. I smiled to him and apologized to everyone else. They just gave me a smile which I'm thankful.

I began to walk around without any destination. I was surprised when I found myself in the park. The very spot where I found Buffy...where we promised each other to meet. I sat down the bench and looked up at the dark sky...

'_Geeez...I'm a mess...'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

I ran while I looked around. First I went to the bronze and asked Faith's boss. I was disappointed when I heard that he hadn't seen her. I nodded my thanks and quickly headed towards another location.

I kept on looking for her for about an hour. Even in the motel she wasn't there. I was beginning to loose hope and decided to go to the park.

I was surprised and glad when I saw her there...thinking looking up at the sky. I guess she noticed me and turned to look at me. When her eyes met mine I just couldn't help but smile at her. She raised her eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

I walked closer to her. I stopped when I was beside her. I haven't stopped smiling...seeing her...makes me smile. That's why I always want to be by her side...always.

"How about you...? What are you doing here?"

She looked away from me and focused her eyes on the ground. I don't know why but...I found it cute. Makes me smile more.

"I uh...I w-was feeling lost. Guess I kept my promise huh?"

I sighed and sat next to her looking up at the dark sky. As I look up I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Yes...I'm glad you kept the promise."

I whispered as I slowly turned to look at her. She had this smile on her face that was contagious. I smiled back at her...

"So...you didn't answer my question earlier."

"I left Angel. I was worried about you that I decided to check up on you."

The smile on her face was gone and was replaced by...sadness. She looked away from me and turned to look at the ground again.

"You didn't have to be worried about me. I'm fine. Just peachy..."

I frowned and laid my hand on top of hers. She can be such a lousy liar. It's easy to know what she's feeling through her eyes. She glanced at our hands and I just took hers to mine squeezing it.

"Faith...stop lying."

She's not the only one who's lying. I think I'm also saying that to myself. I wanted to tell her I didn't like her idea of me being her little sister...or the things she said back to me in the restaurant...how she just handed me to Angel without even knowing what I feel. I just squeezed and caressed her hand...looking at it.

"I missed you, you know..."

She turned to me.

"What?"

I sighed trying to gather up my courage. I look at her straight in the eye, smiling.

"I miss you...it's like we've grown apart for so long. I just want everything back to where it was. When we were hanging out...just the two of us...you know?"

It took her a moment to react to what I said. Her only reaction? She smiled and nodded. I guess she feels the same thing...maybe...just maybe...everything would be back to normal...or...it could turn into something more. I can only hope...

_**Faith's POV**_

We stayed in the park for an hour talking. She tells me about her time with Angel...and I told her about my times with the gang. I wanted to tell her how I really felt when I'm not with her. But again...I chickened out. I never really thought I was a wimp until now. If Cordelia were here she'd probably say to me 'You've found your match.' I bet she's right. I've been beaten by a girl. Me...one of the three kings...beaten by a girl. I wonder what the guys that I've beaten would say...

We headed towards the motel hand in hand. It felt nice to be holding her hand. Feels like I've been holding it for awhile. We stopped right in front of the door and I let go of her hand to fish for my keys. I was surprised when she grabbed my other hand and squeezed it. I turn to look at her and found her smiling. I smiled back and continue to fish my pocket with my left hand holding her right hand.

When I opened it, Buffy guided me inside, turned on the lights and turned to me looking at the floor. She looks so...nervous...and cute.

"What's wrong?"

She's still looking at the floor watching her feet kick air. I just couldn't help but smile at her.

"I um...well...you do know that tomorrow's Xander's wedding right?"

I nodded waiting for her to continue.

"...well and...I know in the wedding there'll be some dancing..."

Again I nodded still confuse on what she's saying.

"I just...um...I...I don't know how to...dance..."

I couldn't help but smirk. So that's what she's asking!

"B...are you asking me if I could teach you how to dance?"

It took her a few minutes to nod her head. I knew it. I grinned and just shrugged.

"Okay...I'll teach you."

That made her look at me with a widest smile I've seen in her since I've met her. I know that I'm going to blush so I turned to my stereo looking at some cd that I have. I know that I don't have some slow music. All I have was a bunch of rock music. I turned to her.

"I don't think I have that kind of music with me..."

She walked towards me and started looking for herself. I was surprised when she found a cd that wasn't rock. In fact...it wasn't mine. It was Willow's. I borrowed it a month ago curious as to what kind of music she likes. It was full of girly music. It's nice...but not for me.

She handed it to me smiling.

"Play number 12..."

I took the cd in her hand and was curious how she knew it was a slow music. The cover wasn't there. It was only a cd and a case. I just shook my thoughts and place it in my stereo and clicked 12. As I waited for the sound I walked beside Buffy who was standing. I nervously placed my hand on her waist as I pulled her to me.

"Wrap your arms around my neck..."

She didn't hesitate and just wrapped her hands to my neck. We stayed like that looking at each other until the music began. I guided her to how she would move her feet. It took her a minute to learn...soon we began to slowly dance listening to the music. She laid her cheek on mine as we followed the rhythm. I was surprised when the song was similar to what I was feeling...much too similar...

_If I'm not in love with you   
What is this I'm going through   
Tonight_

_And if my heart is lying then   
What should I believe in   
Why do I go crazy   
Every time I think about you, baby   
Why else do I want you like I do   
If I'm not in love with you_

_And if I don't need your touch   
Why do I miss you so much   
Tonight_

_If it's just infatuation then   
Why is my heart aching   
To hold you forever   
Give a part of me I thought I'd never   
Give again to someone I could lose   
If I'm not in love with you_

_Why in every fantasy   
Do I feel your arms embracing me   
Lovers lost in sweet desire   
Why in dreams do I surrender   
Lying with you baby   
Someone help explain this feeling   
Someone tell me_

_If I'm not in love with you   
What is this I'm going through   
Tonight_

_And if my heart is lying then what should I believe in   
Why do I go crazy   
Every time I think about you baby   
Why else do I want you like I do   
If I'm not in love with you_

When the song slowly came to an end...I slowly pulled away from her and just look at her. She looked back at me...and I saw so many emotions in her eyes. I guess she was also seeing those things in mine. We just stayed like that for a minute before I spoke...

"I...I think we should sleep now..."

She nodded and let go of me. I was cursing myself for ruining the moment. It was so perfect...but again I got scared. We took turns cleaning ourselves preparing to sleep. She was the first to enter the bathroom.

The moment I finished and got out of the bathroom...I saw her sitting at the edge of the bed looking at the window. I sighed and sat at the other edge when I remembered something.

"Oh yeah...I bought you something."

I stood up and headed to my drawer and retrieved a long slender box. I sat again at the edge of the bed and handed it to her. She raised her eyebrow looking at me.

"I bought that for you. I think it'll look good on you tomorrow..."

I watch her as she opened it and gasped when she saw it. It was the necklace that she had been looking at a jewelry store when we visited the mall. I bought it because...well...I thought I did something wrong to make her avoid me. It was like a peace offering but...I guess it's just a gift now.

She stared at it for awhile and she looked so cute with her mouth opened. I was surprised when she looked at me her eyes full of tears and tackled me causing me to fall off of the bed along with her.

I groaned as I felt the impact of that tackle on my back. I opened my eyes and her ion top of me! Her arms wrapped around my neck and her hand on the back of my head. I just looked up at her and she did the same. I don't know how many minutes or seconds passed when we stayed like that. It seems like we've been staring at each other...forever. And it also felt like eternity when I felt her lips on mine...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_AN: Okay here's another update! Hope you like it…though I think you guys might throw something at me. The first song is called 'Destiny' by Jim Brickmann and the second one is called 'Looking Through the Eyes of Love' by…um…I don't know who. I think that song is from and old generation. Though it's still good and one of my favorite oldie…_

_Hope you like it and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_**Faith's POV**_

I fucked up…

Really…fucked up…

I mean…this time…I really screwed up big time…

We were talking and laughing after a week of silence that I still don't know why it came up. We walked towards the motel, I taught her how to dance, we began to prepare ourselves to sleep, I gave her my present which she liked so much that she tackled me to the ground with her on top of me…and then…the next thing I know…we…we kissed.

Not a friendly kiss mind you. It was a 'I want to be more than a friend' kiss…I think. It seemed like we were kissing…for a long time. I felt the time stopped…and we just continued kissing. It was intense…I never felt anything like it. Though…it feels familiar also…

And so…there we were…on the floor…with her on top of me…kissing. And what happened when she pulled away? We just stared at each other for awhile…then I fucked up by saying…

"I-I…think we should get some…sleep…we have a…um…big day tomorrow…yeah…so…um…"

I didn't look at her when I said it. I think it was a minute before she got up and lay on the bed facing her side. I frowned, cursing myself feeling her warmth slowly fading. I missed her already…

I got up and turned off the lights. I slowly lay on my side and looked at her for awhile. I know she's not asleep and I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her tight. But I didn't…I just stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep…

I wasn't surprised when I woke up around 12 noon with her gone. I expected it. I thought we were going to be okay since we talked about how we acted…but now…I think we'll grow apart even more.

"Faith…you coward…"

I told myself as I got up and decided to take the shower and head towards Mr. Giles mansion since that's were my gown is…

_**Buffy's POV**_

Stupid…

Stupid Buffy…

I shouldn't have kissed her…

I sighed as I sat down in a room with Willow at Mr. Giles's big house where the wedding is going to be held at his garden. I told her what happened and well…she was happy and angry at the same time. She was happy because we kissed…and was angry when we didn't say anything nor do anything after that. We just slept in the same bed avoiding each other.

I cried that night when I heard her sleeping. After that kiss, I wanted to tell her everything when we pulled away from each other. But…I saw her eyes and knew that she was somehow…afraid…like me.

I'm scared. Scared that she might not have the same feelings that I'm feeling for her. Scared that once she knows how I felt…she'd feel disgusted. Just plain scared.

"I'm a coward…"

I said softly as I held my head on my hands. I heard Willow get up and head towards me putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't say that…I know it's hard to admit someone that you love her. Especially when that someone is Faith. Faith didn't experience that kind of love that you're giving her…that's why I think she's holding back. She's afraid Buffy…just like you are…"

I couldn't help but look at Willow with amazement. She can be so deep…and smart. I smiled at her…

"I never thought of that…maybe…maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. I can read people easily…"

"You can read other people…but you can't read Tara…"

She looked away blushing.

"Th-that's different…"

"No it isn't. How about this. I tell Faith how I feel…and you tell Tara how you feel tonight."

She looked at me with uncertainty. She's hesitating. I think like myself…she's afraid to get hurt…afraid to lose someone important to her… We can be so similar sometimes…

She sighed looking at the floor.

"What if you end up with Faith…while I end up with no one…"

"What if you don't? We never can tell what might happen. Let's just do it with no regrets…"

She's silent for awhile contemplating on what to say to me. Her silence broke down with a smile on her face saying…

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's get us some fine looking girls tonight."

I nodded encouraged by her enthusiasm. Tonight…I'll tell Faith how I feel…even if she doesn't feel the same way…

_**Faith's POV**_

I was ready to go to Mr. Giles's house when I heard someone knocking. I sighed thinking it was going to be the manager asking for the rent again. I really don't have any problems with money. Some guys from the government informed me of my inheritance a year ago. It was from my mom. She saved up a lot of money…and well…I really haven't used it. The money I've been using is from my hard work in the bronze.

I sighed thinking of that annoying manager again and opened the door. I was relieved when Spike was smiling nervously at me.

"H-hey luv…"

I noticed his nervous smile and frowned. He shrugged.

"I've got a surprise for you…"

I was about to speak up and ask him what when Cordelia came out of nowhere hugging me. I looked up at Spike still wrapped up in Cordelia and gave him a nasty look. He just shrugged, smiling a little.

'_Surprise indeed…'_

I slowly pulled away from Cordelia who has her eyebrow raised when she noticed my expression.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't miss me?"

I smirked then smiled at her.

"Okay…I won't tell you."

She punched my arm and walked inside with Spike following her. I closed the door and noticed her looking around.

"Geeez Faith…I didn't know you live in a dump."

I rolled my eyes looking at her.

"Hey if you don't like it…just leave okay?"

"Ooooh…touchy aren't we? I'm just kidding you know."

"Whatever…"

I looked at Spike who was sitting at the bed opening some drawers.

"Spike…where is your clothes for tonight?"

He looked at what he's wearing and I looked also. As usual he was wearing a black leather trench coat, some black pants and a black shirt underneath. If it's my first time to see him…I'd think he's some kind of a member of some cult. What kind of person would wear so many black? Though…I were some also but…at least not always. It's like that's his uniform or something…

He shrugged.

"THIS IS what I'm wearing…"

I frowned at him.

"Spike! You can't wear that in the wedding! It's a formal gathering! We're not going to a club or something!"

The moment I finished what I said I noticed him looking at something else with fear in his eyes. I slowly looked at what he's looking and saw Cordelia looking at him frowning with her arms crossed in her chest.

"You…didn't tell me that there was a wedding!!"

I looked at him looking like Cordelia might swallow him or something. Maybe she might…

"Now now Cordelia…it might've slipped my mind…"

Cordelia was slowly walking towards him.

"Slipped your mind?! How can something that big slipped your mind?!"

I looked at them for awhile, arguing . Whenever they're together they end up yelling at each other. Or rather…Cordelia end up yelling at the cowardly Spike. I sighed and tried to help Spike. I was the only one who knows how to calm Cordelia…

"Just come with us then Cordelia. I know that you don't have anything better to do than annoy people…"

Cordelia looked at me for awhile frowning. I think she's pissed off about the annoying other people thingy. But that didn't stop her from saying…

"Okay…since you insist. But we have to go to the mall for me to be able to look glamorous in the wedding…"

I knew it. She just wants to dress up and flirt with other guys. You see…she's just like me. Flirting with men for fun. Both of us have the motto: 'get some get gone.' But I sometimes have a feeling that for her it's just a way to get Spike jealous. I think she has the hots for him…

I sighed and nodded looking at her.

"Do whatever you want. We still have to buy bleach boy here some tux anyway."

Spike suddenly stood up and approached us frowning.

"There is no way you're going to make me wear a tux! No way! That's not my style!"

I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Oh and you think my style is to walk around in a gown that is colored…pink!"

"Well…yeah. Buffy said that you look cute in pink."

Hearing her name made my heart skip a beat. I looked at the floor feeling my face burn as I recalled what happened yesterday. I was busy with my thoughts when I heard Cordelia…

"Who's Buffy?"

I should have answered her. Instead Spike was the one who replied.

"Buffy is Faith's girlfriend. You should've seen them together. They're pretty sweet…Kinda made me look at Faith hear a little different. Who would've thought that luscious here had fallen for a girl. Especially a girl as sweet and innocent as Buffy…"

I looked at him, glaring.

"Buffy is not my girlfriend! She's just a friend!"

He just shrugged and I turned to Cordelia. She was looking like her usual self. She wasn't shocked or anything. She did grinned at me though.

"Hmmm…Looks like I've gotta meet this Buffy. She seemed…interesting…"

I looked away from them and headed towards the door, opening it.

"Whatever! Let's just go to the mall now or else we'll be late for the wedding…"

Cordelia quickly grabbed Spike who was struggling like a baby. Yup…the three kings are back together. Going shopping…I grabbed his other arm and grinned at him, remembering the time he dragged me yesterday.

"Payback's a bitch…doesn't it?"

_**Buffy's POV**_

Only an hour before the wedding. I've finished preparing with Willow's help. I looked at the mirror and looked at myself. I was wearing a pink gown just like Willow, Tara and Faith.

Faith…wearing a pink gown…

I smiled even more when I remember the time we were fitting the gown a couple of days ago. She had a pout in her lips when she saw what we were going to wear. She didn't try it on though. She said that she's going to wear it in the wedding for the first and last time. I guess she's not used to wearing that kind of color…or a dress. Though I can't wait to see her in it…

I heard Faith and Spike were now preparing in a different room an hour ago. I felt my heart beat fast when I heard her voice. I didn't go greet her though. But Willow did tell me that she was looking for me. I couldn't help but smile and feel happy when Willow told me that…she's looking for me.

I looked at myself one last time and decided to go at the garden to look at the place of the wedding. When I got there the only some guys were lifting a table were there. I guess everyone's still preparing for the wedding. It was nice seeing the decorations. It's a good thing that Mr. Giles house is so big that they planned to have the reception here also.

I noticed that Anya's bouquet of flowers were on one of the seat. I walked to the altar and picked it up, deciding to give it to Anya. I looked at it for awhile and heard the door close. I turned around to look at the person who stepped out. I think my heart was going to burst when I saw the person standing at the other end of the altar.

It was Faith…

_**Faith's POV **_

It only took me an hour to finish preparing. I left Spike and Cordelia inside the room arguing again. Spike doesn't really like the idea of wearing a tux. I too don't like the idea of wearing a gown…but you don't see me complaining right?

I was looking around trying o figure out where Buffy is. I'm not going to confront her now….I just want to know where she is. Willow said she was here since morning. I was relieved when I found that out. I was afraid she might run away again…away from me.

I didn't know why…but I went to the garden to see what it looks like. I noticed someone was there but I couldn't tell who it is because of the style of the glass of the door. It's kinda fogged up…so I just opened the door and stepped in.

The person was on the other end of the altar holding the bouquet of flowers. I thought it was Anya because of the blonde hair. But what she was wearing a gown just like mine. I closed the door and I think that captured her attention. She slowly turned around and I couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

It was Buffy…

I thought my heart was going to explode, seeing her. Her hair was up unlike mine and her make up was light. But what really captured my attention was the necklace that I gave her. It's like…I've seen her wearing that so long ago…

She looked beautiful wearing it while holding the bouquet. It's like she was the one going to get married…

So…beautiful…

We continue to stare at each other. Even though we're apart from where were standing…her hazel eyes seems to be reading mine…

I guess we were so captured at each other that we didn't notice the door open and close for Cordelia to step out. She began talking to me and well…I didn't hear her the first time. I'm still looking at the beautiful girl that's standing by the altar…

"Faith!!!"

I shook my head and looked at her.

"Uh…wh-what?"

"Geeez! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"N-nothing…it's nothing…"

I looked at the ground embarrassed by getting caught at staring at Buffy. I heard footsteps and turn to look at Cordelia who was walking towards Buffy.

"You must be Buffy…"

Buffy looked at me for a second then turn to look at Cordelia smiling.

"I'm Cordelia. I've heard so much about you from Faith here…"

"Uh…th-thank you…"

Cordelia nodded and another person stepped out. It was Xander wearing his tux. I grinned at him.

"My my…look how handsome you are…ready for the big day?"

"You betcha! It's almost time…geeez…I hope I don't mess up…"

I laid my hand on his shoulder noticing how tense he looked.

"Don't worry…you won't mess up…"

_**Buffy's POV**_

Xander and Anya's song was being played while we were walking down the aisle. I was quite nervous and well…when I was walking…I seem to notice everyone looking at me. Everyone…including Faith…

_**What if I never knew  
What if I never found you  
I'd never have this feeling in my heart  
**_

_**How did this come to be  
I don't know how you found me**_

_**But from the moment I saw you  
Deep inside my heart I knew**_

_**Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be my destiny**_

I didn't turn away from her stare. I just stared back at her trying to tell her in my eyes what I feel…

_**I wanted someone like you  
Someone that I could hold on to  
And give my love until the end of time**_

_**But forever was just a word  
Something I'd only heard about But now you're always there for me  
When you say forever I believe**_

Even when I passed by her and positioned myself next to Willow…we still kept our gaze. The only time we did look away was when it was Anya's turn to walk the aisle…with Mr. Giles beside her…

_**Faith's POV**_

It was a nice ceremony. Everything went well. And now were dancing around partying. It was a formal party though. And the music are all love songs and slow. I was dancing with Spike…Cordelia seem to have fallen for Angel and is now tugging him for a dance. Willow is dancing with…Tara…which was a surprise…though I don't think anyone minds. And Buffy…is dancing with Xander while Anya is dancing with Mr. Giles.

Everyone else seems to be having fun. I know I am…

Spike and I were joking around as we dance. He didn't notice that we were dancing beside Xander and Buffy. I did notice…coz that's were I want to be. Close to her. I kept glancing at her…and somehow…she is too.

I was surprised though when she turned to Spike smiling.

"Spike…do you mind if I dance with Faith?"

He looked at her…then back at me and I gave him my best… 'please don't leave me' look. He grinned and whispered…

"Payback's a bitch right?"

I groaned and he released me smiling at Buffy. Buffy didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around me just like yesterday. I did the same and looked at Xander and Spike who was now looking awkward at each other for losing their dancing partners. I guess they're thinking whether or not they're supposed to dance with each other…in a slow dance. Instead Spike cleared his throat and held out his hand congratulating Xander. Xander thanked him and they stood there for awhile looking awkward. After a second of shaking hands they moved away still looking awkward.

I could have laughed right there…but I remember my situation and just swayed at the beat. I danced like a stiff board when she leaned close to me...her right cheek pressed against my left cheek. I can feel her breathing on my ear…and it's really making me tense. I tried to relax myself and just swayed to the music also listening to it...

_**Please, don't let this feeling end  
It's everything I am,  
Everything I wanna be;  
I can see what's mine now  
Finding out what's true,  
Since I've found you  
Lookin' through the eyes of love.**_

_**Now I can take the time,  
I can see my life  
As it comes up shining now;  
Reachin' out to touch you,  
I can feel so much,  
Since I've found you  
Lookin' through the eyes of love.**_

_**And now, I do believe,  
That even in a storm, we'll find some light;  
Knowin' you're beside me, I'm alright.**_

_**  
Please don't let this feelin end,  
It might not come again;  
And I want to remember  
How it feels to touch you;  
How I feel so much,  
Since I've found you  
Lookin' through the eyes of love.**_

_**Reaching out to touch you,  
I can feel so much,  
Since I've found you  
Lookin' through the eyes of love.**_

She pulled me closer to her again and now I really felt her lips on my ear. I almost shudder when she spoke to me so softly…

"Faith…..what does B mean?"

I don't know if it's because of the song…or because of her so close to me that I whispered back…

"…beautiful…"

I frowned but she wouldn't notice it. Actually…when I first called her that…the only meaning that B means is Buffy. Nothing else. I just wanted to annoy her…but I think it was the opposite. She annoyed me for constantly asking what it means.

I can tell that she's smiling. How? Well…call it a hunch. She slowly pulled away from me with a wide smile on her face.

"I won…"

I smiled back, not caring if she won or not. That's the last thing on my mind. I don't care anymore if I loose…especially to her...

"Yeah…I guess you did. Youhave tomake me do anything you want huh? But please nothing like being you're slave for a month or something like that. That's kinda hard…"

We still kept on swaying on the music. She looked away from me…which made me frown.

"Well…what I'm going to ask you is going to be extra hard…but I want you to do it. I beg you to do it…"

My frown was gone and I just waited for her to continue. Finally after a minute of silence, she looks at me in the eye with a determined look...and a lot of emotion in her eyes.

"Faith…I want you to…I want you to....love me…"

* * *

_AN: Kinda sappy huh? _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_AN: I really…REALLY enjoyed all the reviews you guys have sent me in the last chapter. All of them were funny. Someone evenswats my head. ;) I know…I've been a bad girl for having that really crappy cliffhanger. Well…I'll stop this nonsense and just continue. Hope you guys enjoy it!!_

_**Buffy's POV**_

"Faith…I want you to…I want you to…love me…"

She frowned slightly and I just continued talking…making her understand what I'm feeling…

"I want you to love me Faith. Not just like a sister…or a friend. What I want is far more than that. I want you to love me…as me. Buffy. I want to have your heart…so you can have mine. I want you to love me…because I already love… you…"

We suddenly stopped swaying and just looked at each other, waiting for her to say something…anything. She was surprised when I told her that, seeing her eyes went wide. Now…I can see so many emotions in her eyes. I noticed two of them. Fear and uncertainty.

She opened her lips a little and looked away. Is that a way for her to say that she doesn't feel the same way? I frowned slightly feeling rejected…and it hurt a lot. I looked down and released my hand that's wrapping her neck. I smiled through the pain.

"I-It's…alright if you…can't or won't do it…I'm n-not going to f-force you…"

I wanted to go away from her…I want to cry out loud until I don't have anymore tears left. It hurts so bad…I just wanted to die right there and then.

I was about to run off when I felt her hand on my wrist stopping me from doing so. I slowly turn to her and saw her frowning slightly, looking straight at me.

"Buffy…that's not…what I meant…"

I suddenly felt this bright light of hope thinking that maybe…just maybe she feels the same way. We stared at each other again with her hand still holding my wrist, squeezing it. She looked away again looking nervous…and shy.

"B-Buffy…I…I…th-think….I…."

She really is nervous what with her hand squeezing my wrist tight. I didn't complain though. I waited for her to finish what she's going to say. Even if it takes forever…

The forever was suddenly gone when Angel approached us.

"Buffy. There you are. You promised me a dance remember?"

I looked at him then at Faith. I wanted to tell Angel no…that I want to stay here with Faith and let her finish what she's about to say. I was really about to do that when I felt Angel pull my other hand pulling me away from Faith. I was about to pull my hand and go to Faith again when I felt her hand release me. I looked at her as Angel continue me to pull away from her…

Even as I walk away…I still kept my gaze to hers. I didn't even blink. The only time I looked away was when she walked away, heading outside…

_**Faith's POV**_

I couldn't say it…

Couldn't say to her that it's exactly how I feel…

That I want her beside me always…

That it tears me apart to see her with Angel…

But I couldn't…

I was scared…

Scared that once I tell her…someday…she might fall out of love for me…

I don't want that…

I want her forever…

I sighed as I looked up at the dark sky. I'm outside the party walking towards the garden. I saw a bench and decided to sit there thinking of what to do. I know how I feel…but I'm not sure if I should say it. Like I said…I'm scared.

"Angel? Oh…It's you…"

I looked up to see Cordelia frowning. I looked away from her tired and still unsure on what to do. I heard her footsteps and thought she's going to leave me alone, but it was the opposite. She sat down beside me. I didn't look at her. I just continue to stare on the ground thinking that it might help me figure out something. Kinda stupid huh?

I heard her sigh.

"That Angel…I was only in the bathroom for minute and suddenly…he's gone. I wonder where he is."

I ignored her hoping that she might go away and bother someone else. I wanted to be alone. But knowing her…even if I told her she just wouldn't listen. So I just figure the silent treatment might help me get rid of her. It didn't though…it just made her talk and talk more. And much worse…it's about Angel…

"He's so good looking don't you think? He's even built…unlike Spike who's thin like a stick. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I would get jealous if he has. Probably some bimbo blonde. No matter. I'll just steal him away from the bimbo…"

I turn to her and frowned…

"If you like him so much, why don't you just ask him to marry you?! That way he'll have you as a bimbo!"

I thought saying that might get her piss off. Instead she looked at me smiling.

"And have Buffy as your girlfriend…right?"

I raised my eyebrow at her and looked away, still frowning.

"Faith…you know what you want…but still you reject it. What happened to you? You've changed. The Faith I used to know is fearless."

I turned to her again.

"Are you done now? Would you just leave me alone?"

"Is that how you want to be? Alone? While you're sitting here for I don't know why…your girlfriend is dancing with a hot guy. Don't you want to do something about it?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"But that's what you want her to be…I can tell. Fuck, I think everyone can tell. We can tell…but you can't…"

Somehow…all the things she's telling me…in some way…is right. I do know what I want…who I want. I was so blind not knowing that the only person I want…is right there beside me. I'm such a fuck up loser…

I sighed looking at the ground again.

"Why are you saying this?"

She let out a sigh looking at me.

"I'm saying this because I want to rule the world…….DUH! I want to help you, you dumb ass! You might not know this but…shit I can't believe I'm gonna say this…I…I…like you Faith. You're like a dumb little sister I wished I had…"

I couldn't help but grin at her. She thinks of me as her little sister…though I wouldn't agree about the whole dumb thingy…

"Thanks Cor…I like you too. You're like a slut, loudmouth, bimbo sister I wished I had…"

She rolled her eyes and got up looking down at me.

"Wow…I'm flattered. But don't go all soft on me now that you know I like you."

I grinned at her and nodded. She walked ahead and turns to face me again.

"You better get the girl! Or else I'll the rest of the gang that the mighty Faith…one of the three kings is afraid of a blonde girl."

"You're forgetting something Cor…"

She frowned not understanding what I was saying. I grinned at her thankful for all the things she said.

"…I'm not afraid of anything…"

She grinned back at me and turns to walk away. I stared at her for awhile thinking of the advice that SHE said to me. The world must be coming to an end for Cordelia to be giving me advice…

'_Then…if the end of the world IS near…then I want to spend the rest of the time with her… If she still want me that is…'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

I danced with Angel and some other people too. I looked around while I was dancing hoping to see Faith. I saw Spike…talking to some girls, Willow and Tara talking to the bride and groom, Angel dancing with another girl and Cordelia who just entered the room again smiling at me. I found it weird…but I smiled back.

It's nearly midnight and still I haven't seen her. Most of the guests were leaving. Even Willow, Tara, Spike and Cordelia already left. I asked them if they saw Faith. Cordelia was the one who replied saying…

"She's still inside. Don't worry…she won't run."

I couldn't help but frown at what she said. I was confused and she gave me a grin and a wink making me more confused. Angel said that he'll take me home but…I told him that I'll wait for Faith. He's being a little persistent when he told me that he'll take us both home.

We waited outside the front door hoping that Faith would come out sooner. She did and was surprised when she saw us…especially me. I stared at her and she stared back. I noticed that she changed her clothes and well…I was disappointed. I mean…she looked so…gorgeous in that gown that I wouldn't mind if she wears it forever. But now that I think about it…she always did look gorgeous.

We continue to stare at each other. She frowned slightly saying…

"I…I thought you're gone…"

_**Faith's POV**_

I decided to change my clothes getting irritated because well…it's itchy. When I was done I talked to Xander and Anya for awhile congratulating them and saying goodbye as they're heading towards their honeymoon in Hawaii. Kinda nice huh?

Anyway…after saying goodbye I decided to head home knowing that everyone is gone. Even…her. When I opened the front door…I was surprised to see her standing with still her gown on. I stopped walking and just stared at her…hoping that it's not an illusion. I frowned slightly…

"I…I thought you're gone…"

She smiled slightly looking so…beautiful.

"I…was…I'm waiting for you…"

There seemed to be some hidden message there. I noticed. But I'm not going to back out…even though I really want to run away. I'm not going to though, and I hope she doesn't either…

We just kept on staring at each other…but I looked away when I heard Angel's voice.

"Faith, come on. I'm going to give you two a ride home."

I frowned slightly and began to walk forward looking at Angel. I shook my head and smiled a little.

"No thanks…I'm gonna take a walk…"

I glanced at Buffy and noticed that she's looking at the ground…looking disappointed and hurt. I guess she thinks that I'm avoiding her. I'm not though. I tried to fix things by smiling at her saying…

"Do you want to join me?"

Slowly, she looked up to my eyes. Seeing me smile and offering her to join me, her disappointed and hurt look was replaced by a bright smile which made me breathless.

'_God…she looks so…so…damn…beautiful…but that word doesn't seem to cut it…'_

I didn't know I had my lips open slightly. Only when she took my chin and closed did I notice. Still with her hand on my chin…she whispered so softly…

"Yes…I'd love to…"

_**Buffy's POV**_

"Yes…I'd love to…"

I said to her which gave her a wide smile which I rarely see. She nodded and I pulled my hand away from her. I turn to look at Angel who is…well…smiling at us. I found it weird but…I smiled back.

"I'm sorry Angel…but I decided to walk with Faith."

He shook his head, smiling…

"It's okay. Just be careful okay? I'll see you later…"

I nodded and watch him get on his car and drive away. I turn to look at Faith again who looked at me smiling slightly…

"Shall…we go now?"

I nodded and begin to walk with her beside me.

_**Faith's POV**_

'_Shit…what the hell am I suppose to say? I wish Cordelia advised me on this thing…'_

I frowned looking at the ground as we continue to walk in silence. This silence…is making me awkward and well…nervous. I silently thank her when she finally spoke.

"So…you changed your clothes…"

I shrugged looking ahead as we walked.

"Uh…yeah. That gown's not the most comfortable thing for a person like me to wear…"

"But…even if it's not that comfortable for you…you still looked…so…beautiful…"

It's the first time…someone called me that. Though I've been called sexy, hot and luscious…but beautiful? Nah…

I stopped walking and turned to her, smiling.

"Hey…I thought I said you're the beautiful one B…"

I was intending to make her blush by saying that to her. I was surprised though when she did and placed her hand on my cheek caressing it…saying…

"Apparently…I'm not the only one…"

Again we stared at each other. I was stuck by her words…and her sincerity. I wanted to kiss her right there and then. And by looking at her…I'm not the only one wanting to do it.

I felt water on my forehead. I looked up and well…it's starting to rain. I quickly grabbed her hand and ran to look for shelter.

_**Buffy's POV**_

We ran and ran as the rain continues to pour down. I liked it. The rain pouring down on me for the first time…it felt great. Not only the rain felt great…but also Faith's hand on mine.

Finally she found a place where we could stop. It was in a large tree. She leaned at the trunk breathing heavily and I did the same…still holding her hand. After calming down a bit…I glanced at her and saw her with her eyes closed. I looked at her for awhile…admiring her.

From the day she was born…I was there. Even now, that she's grown up. I've watched her for so many days…hours. I never…ever imagined that I might actually meet her…what with me being a guardian angel and all. But now that I have…I really have no intention of leaving her. I'd…die without her.

I sighed and looked up. Finally after a couple of minutes of silence, I finally voiced out what I wanted to say.

"You…didn't say anything about what I said back there…when we were dancing…"

It came out so soft that I thought she didn't hear it. She did though. She turned to me and I turned to her also. Her eyes again were full of emotion, but the things that I saw earlier weren't there anymore. I guess she's determined to say something now.

"You mean…the… 'You want me to love you' part?"

She smiled at me slightly that made me blush. But I didn't break the eye contact. I'm afraid that if I did…she might avoid the question again. I was surprised though when she was the one who break the eye contact, looking ahead.

"I think it's stupid…"

I felt tears in my eyes as I heard her say that. I looked at the ground trying to control my tears…but I couldn't. I was now crying. Tears just won't stop flowing in my face…

She turned to me and placed her hand to my cheek making me look at her. I couldn't seem to read what she's feeling or thinking. When she spoke…it was so soft and without any negative emotion in them…

"It's stupid… because I don't really think of you as a friend or a sister. That was just a cover up. I wanted to be more than that. I want to do everything with you. I want you. What you're asking me isn't hard…it's so damn easy. Easy, because…I'm already in love with you…"

She's wiping my tears and caressing my cheek, smiling. I smiled back despite the tears and placed my hand on top of hers.

"I love you…because you're Buffy…my Buffy…"

I closed my eyes as she slowly move her lips towards mine. Again we kissed…but this time we didn't hold back any more. I kissed her with all the love I felt inside…and she did the same. I feel so happy and warm even though I'm soaked.

I love her…and she loves me…

But still… even if she does love me as Buffy…would she still love me if I tell her I'm an angel? Her angel?

_AN: And that's the million dollar question…_

_This fic is just too sappy for my taste…I just hope you like it…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_AN: Another update! I'm so thankful that you guys love this fic! Kinda long…but worth it. Hope you like it!!!_

_

* * *

__**Buffy's POV**_

I feel warm…  
Someone's holding me…  
And I'm also holding that person…

I slowly opened my eyes and couldn't help but smile as I saw the person holding me.

Faith…

We confessed what we felt for each other yesterday. I told her I love her…and I was so happy and surprised that she felt the same. We ended up kissing under a tree while it was raining. I felt whole…complete while I was in her arms…like I was really meant to be there…as she was meant to be in mine.

After that long and deep kiss we shared…we just waited for awhile for the rain to stop. She even wrapped her arms around me as she noticed me shaking from the cold. We stayed like that for half an hour and immediately ran towards the motel when the rain stopped with her hands holding mine. I was shivering but…with her hand on mine…it kept me warm…

When we got to the motel we quickly went inside and grabbed a towel to keep us warm. She told me to take a warm bath so that I wouldn't catch a cold. I hesitated for awhile thinking that she should be the one first. After a few exchanged words as to who should go first, she grabbed me by the shoulder and kissed me again. It made me melt and respond to her. It wasn't long when she pulled away smiling.

"B…you talk too much. Just take a bath…I'll also take a bath when you're finished."

I was so mesmerized by the way she kissed me that I hadn't heard a thing she said. I just nodded and followed her as she led me to the bathroom. I was surprised when she slightly pushed me inside, smiling and closed the door.

I didn't know what to do at first, but then I felt cold and decided to just take a bath.

We took turns and when we were both finished, we climbed at the bed and snuggled to each other finding the warmth that we both needed. It felt nice being in her arms again. I didn't ever want to be away from her…ever…

I couldn't help but kiss her lips softly and snuggled closer to her. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep again with my Faith in my arms…

_**Faith's POV**_

Someone is holding me…  
It's kinda awkward…  
But nice at the same time…

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a mess of blonde hair. It's tickling me…but that's not the reason why I'm smiling. I looked down and found Buffy snuggled at my neck. I pulled away slightly to look at her. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked.

Yesterday's confession was kinda tiring…but was really worth it. I mean…how often do I get a chance to say 'I love you' to a person who also feels the same way? To tell you the truth, I kinda doubted that she feels the same way towards me. But the moment I saw her eyes…under that tree…her looking at me with so much emotion in her eyes…the fear and doubt just disappeared and I found myself saying what I felt.

I brushed some of her hair that's covering her face which made her mumble something and snuggled towards me again. I sighed and looked at the clock.

'_It's 10 in the morning now…'_

I decided to wake up the sleeping beauty by kissing her softly by the ear, whispering…

"B…wake up…"

Again she mumbled something and continues to sleep. That didn't stop me from trying though. I nibbled at her earlobe and again I whispered…

"B…c'mon…wake up…its morning…"

I watch her as she slowly open her eyes and found mine. She smiled as her eyes reach mine and pulled me to her tighter. She seems so happy…more like glowing…

"Morning…"

"Morning to you too…sleep well?"

"The best…"

I smiled at her telling her that I did too. Who wouldn't, when you're wrapped up with your beautiful girlfriend.

Girlfriend…

Is that what we are now? I…I hope so. Geeez…thinking of her like that makes me smile more. I did and she noticed.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing…just thinking how beautiful my girlfriend is…"

Hearing me say that made her smile more and her eyes light up. Maybe I should call her that more often…

"Well…your girlfriend is getting hungry…"

"Then I should probably take her somewhere to eat."

"You should…"

"I will…as soon as she let go of me."

She laid her hand on my cheek, caressing it as she looked in my eyes. She has this warm smile that I always loved. It makes me feel warm and…the thing about the butterflies in my stomach? Well…let's just say that they're having a pretty damn good party…

"I don't think she can ever do that…"

I laid my hand on hers and gave her a warm smile…

"Don't worry…neither can I…"

_**Buffy's POV**_

After an hour of holding each other and saying sweet promises to each other which I really love by the way, we eventually get up and decided to have breakfast. We walked hand in hand even as we eat. I really can't let go of her. And apparently…neither can she.

We decided to walk around a bit when we finished breakfast. We didn't know what to do today…that's why she decided to just walk around a bit. I don't care really what we do…as long as I'm with her…I'm happy…

"Faith! Buffy!"

Both of us turned our heads to find Willow shouting together with Tara, Spike and Cordelia. Willow quickly ran towards me wearing a wide smile.

"Guess what?! Tara and I are together now!"

I beamed at her really happy at the news. Well…she's not the only one who has that kind of news…

"Really?! That's great! Me and Faith are together too!"

We continue to smile at each other obviously happy with the outcome of yesterdays events. We continue to trade stories and well…I didn't even notice that I wasn't holding Faith's hand anymore to see her talking to Tara, Spike and Cordelia…

_**Faith's POV**_

I slowly tried to get out of B's grasp at my hand as they continue to recall what happened. I slowly went to Tara's side and looked at them. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Look at them…trading stories as if we weren't here."

Tara nodded looking at them too.

"Yeah…they look like best friends…"

I nodded smiling. B does need a best friend…Red would be perfect for her. My thoughts stopped when I felt Spike wrap his arm around my shoulder grinning. I frowned confused…

"What?"

"Can't a guy be happy for her friend who finally got her love of her life?"

He winked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Whatever!"

"We gotta celebrate Faith. This is big news for both you and Tara. Too bad I don't have a girl to celebrate too…"

"Well…why don't you go out with Cordelia. She IS a girl you know…"

Spike just raised his eyebrow looking at me. Again he's clueless that Cordelia likes him. I couldn't help but yelp as I felt Cordelia's foot stomp mine.

"That's for involving me with this crap. Anyway…it's good you finally got the girl. Took you long enough."

I shrugged slightly with Spike's arm still wrapped in my shoulder. I looked at Cordelia with a knowing look and smiled at her.

"Yeah well…what do you expect when some girl looking like a monster told me she likes me like a little sister…and continue to tell me I'm a coward and all."

She smiled but is obviously annoyed.

"Well…it's a good thing that you listened like a little dog that you are…"

I smiled too but like her…I'm also annoyed. We treat each other like this…but still…we like each other.

"Who's the girl who liked you Faith?"

I turned to my right and saw B and Red looking confused. Buffy looked at Spike who still had his arm around me. He quickly let go of me noticing B's stare.

"Uh…sorry pet. Habit…"

B nodded and looked at me again.

"Who's the girl who liked you Faith?"

"Just a friend…nothing more…"

She nodded and walked beside me as Red stood beside Tara. Buffy slowly too hold of my hand as she looked at Spike who's now telling us his plan of celebration.

"Cmon now. We gonna celebrate or what?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well where exactly are we going to do this celebrating thingy?"

"Uh…well…"

Spike frowned and continue to think of a place for us to celebrate. It was Red who came up with where we could go. I wanted to gag her mouth when I heard what she said…and I think Spike also wanted to gag her…

"I know! How about we go to the fair? It's nice and we could have fun there."

Both me and Spike looked at each other knowing that we both disagree with Red's suggestion. I mean…the fair? Could it be more boring? I was about to say that it wasn't a good idea when I felt B's hand squeeze mine…

"A fair? I…haven't been in a fair."

Red's eyes seemed bug out when she heard B's voice. Now I'm wondering what Tara see in Red. I looked at Tara who was smiling all the time as she looks at Red and B. I looked at Red again who was explaining to B what she might see in a fair. I guess…even if Tara and I doesn't see eye to eye on Red…as long as their together and happy…I'm happy too…

'_Geeez…I'm turning into a sap…'_

"That sounds like fun."

B then turn to me smiling a little looking shy. I would have kissed her right here with how cute she looks…but with everybody here…guess I should contain myself.

"Faith…um…can we go to the fair? I want to see what it looks like. Please…?"

Shit! Do I even have a choice? I looked at Spike who was looking at me like he's begging for me not to say yes. Either way…I have two choices: A…say no and suggest other places. Or B…agree in going to the fair which will obviously make B happy.

'_A or B? Well…I fell for a chick whom I called B. I guess I should stick to it…'_

I sighed and looked back at B who looks like a child waiting for my approval.

'_Sorry Spike. If my girl wants to go to the fair…then she'll go to the fair. Anything to make her happy…'_

I smiled at B and nodded. She beamed a smile at me and hugged me.

"Thank you…"

I pulled her away and just smiled seeing as how I made her happy. She leaned back and smiled back.

'_Yeah…I just made my girl happy. Score one for me…'_

I pulled away from her when I heard Spike groan. He was about to sneak away when Cordelia grabbed his arm tugging it a little stopping his escape.

"Hey! Don't back out now. This was your idea."

Spike groaned again. I would have been groaning too you know…if it wasn't for this beautiful girl I'm holding…

'_Great…the fair…what fun…'_

_**Buffy's POV**_

We made our way to the fair. It was so…lively. So many people are here. We headed towards the booths that have games and prices. Faith and Willow won which earned us and Tara some stuff toys. Hers was a panda…while mine is a blue pig. Faith seemed confused as to why I choose the pig rather than the other toys. I just smiled at her saying…

"I think pigs are cute…"

She nodded and looked at Spike who was trying to win also. He didn't though, which made Cordelia mad and decided to play the game herself.

"I'll hit those damn bottles…"

Faith, Tara and Willow laughed when Cordelia won herself a price. I couldn't help but smile as I heard Spike mumbling that Cordelia has three eyes that's why she won. Cordelia seemed to heard him and glared at him…

"Hmph! At least I can hit the damn bottles. And you call yourself a leader…"

They continue to fight even when they were paired up to ride the machine that goes round and round. (Ferris wheel) Tara and Willow are in another and Faith and I on another one. It's nice…I could see the whole town. It also remind me of…flying…

My facial expression must've changed when I felt Faith's hand on my own. I turn to look at her and she had this cute frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Could I possible tell her? That I'm an angel sent down here to look for something that I can't find? That I've been watching her since she was born? But what will she say after that? Will she hate me? Stop loving me? Despise me? What now?'

Those thoughts seems to haunt me. I'm afraid to loose her…when I only found her. I looked away trying not to look at her gaze.

"It's nothing…"

I felt her squeeze my hand.

"I don't believe you…but if you don't want to tell me…it's okay."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be…just try not to think about it."

I nodded and looked out to the scenery. The sun is setting. I laid my head on Faith's shoulder as I contemplate on what to do…

_**Faith's POV**_

I felt slightly hurt that she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I know it's none of my business to ask her that but…I wanted for me and her to have…an honest relationship. You know…the 'I'll tell you…you also tell' kinda relationship. No giant wall between us. But…I guess if she doesn't want to tell me now…she'll tell me later…

'_I hope so…'_

I sigh and looked at her. She looks like she's thinking about something what with her gazing at the sunset. I couldn't help but frown as I continue to hear Cordelia and Spike bickering even in the Ferris wheel.

'_Some things never change…'_

We eventually got out of that ride. Even when we got out…Spike and Cordelia continue to fight. I was getting annoyed that I turned to them…

"Would you two just quit it?! You've been bickering for quite some time now and it's getting me annoyed!"

Both of them did stop their argument and just glared at each other.

"Faith's right. Let's just shut up and get me some food! I'm hungry!"

Spike glared at her…

"Why would I have to bring you food?! Bring it yourself!"

Again…the bickering continued. I rolled my eyes and looked at B who is still occupied with her thoughts. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like some food?"

She looked at me for awhile and then nodded. I smiled at her.

"Okay…I'll get some."

Again she nodded and I just walked to Spike and started dragging him away. Tara came with us. Spike shrugged my hand off mumbling how Cordelia is a bitch. I sighed and just ordered us some food.

_**Buffy's POV**_

I was left with Cordelia and Willow who was now trying to calm Cordelia down. I held the stuffed pig tight as I continue to think of a way to say to Faith the truth. I don't want to keep this from her. I want her to love as I am. An Angel…

I sighed and suddenly felt someone wrapped his arm around my breast trying to restrain my arms. I was about to scream when that person pulled out a handkerchief that smelled funny…that made it hard to open my eyes…

'_Faith…'_

_**Faith's POV**_

The food seems to be taking long because of all the people ordering. I couldn't help but roll my eyes waiting impatiently.

"Faith!"

I turn to look at the person who called me to find Cordelia and Red running towards us. I frowned when I noticed that B wasn't with them.

"What's up? Where's B?"

They were breathing fast that they couldn't reply to my question. Red was the first to speak.

"S-She's gone…"

I frowned and took a step forward.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

Cordelia then took a deep breath and explained what happened.

"Me and Willow here were talking and when I asked her a question…she didn't answer…she wasn't there. She dropped this…"

She handed me the stuffed pig that I gave her. It took only a second to react and run to look for her. Everyone followed me as I looked around.

'_God…there's so many people…'_

I continue to run and run shouting her name. She didn't answer though. I stopped for awhile trying to control my breath. I looked around as I took a rest by the entrance.

"Um…are you Faith?"

I turned to see a man dressed in a shirt and pants with a brown hair walking towards me. I frowned…

"Yeah? Who wants to know?"

"Some guy threatened me…he keeps telling me to deliver this to a girl named Faith who will come out of the entrance."

He handed me a letter and walked away leaving me confused. I opened the letter and began to read it. Spike and the others arrived just in time.

"Faith…we couldn't find her…maybe she's in the motel now…"

I shook my head and looked ahead frowning.

"No…she's not in the motel…that bastard Mike have her…"

_**Buffy's POV**_

I can't move. Something's making me not move…

I slowly open my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I'm in some kind of building…an unfinished building. I can feel the wind behind me, which means there's a window and were on the higher floor. I found myself in a chair…tied up…with a tape on my lips. I frowned and struggled to get free. A familiar voice stopped me from moving…

"Well, well, well…glad to see you awake now…"

I frowned and trying to see who the person spoke. I can hear footsteps slowly walking towards me and I couldn't help but feel scared. The figure stepped towards the only light of the place.

It's Mike…the person who stabbed Faith…

"Looks like you recognize me now. Good girl…Don't worry…I won't hurt you. I'm just waiting for your cavalry to arrive…"

I struggled again afraid for myself and Faith. He frowned and placed both his hand on both my shoulder.

"Hey! Stop it or I'll slit your throat."

"Do that or I'll fucking kill you…"

He frowned and turned and I saw Faith standing on the doorway looking angry. Mike moved behind me with a knife on his hand.

"Faith…you're early. You eager to see your girlfriend dead?"

"Not as much as I'm eager to see you dead…"

"Heh…Now that's the Faith I know and hate…"

"What do you want Mike?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want your head…"

"Why? So you can take my place as one of the three kings?"

"No you dumbass! I don't need your fucking title. I don't need the gang too."

"Good…coz apparently…the gang don't need a son of a bitch like you…"

I felt the sharp knife on my throat slightly touching it. Mike held my hair painfully grinning.

"I wouldn't say such things if I were you…or else I might butcher your girlfriend in front of you…"

Faith seemed more angry and was now gritting her teeth.

"Good girl. Obedient aren't you?"

"Let go of her…please…take me instead…"

My eyes went wide and if it wasn't for the tape on my mouth I could have yelled no to Faith. I don't want her to sacrifice herself just for me…

"If I wanted you Faith…I could have gotten you. I want you both to suffer you know. Kinda like a double murder…"

"What?"

"And you know what? I'm getting tired of this talking. I guess I'll kill her first…say goodbye to Faith, blondie…coz you definitely won't see her where you're going…"

Faith's eyes went wide as he tugged my hair hard. I couldn't help but whimper as I felt the knife cut my neck slightly. I closed my eyes and waited for it to end. But somehow…he didn't do it. Something stopped him…

_**Faith's POV**_

'_I owe you Spike…'_

I thought when a bullet went right through Mike. It's a good thing that dumb Mike picked a building with a large window where another building is. That's where Spike is with his favorite gun. A sniper rifle…

I watch Mike slowly fall down the floor. He looked shocked. I guess he forgotten about Spike. I quickly ran towards Buffy and picked up Mike's knife to untie her. I removed the tape on her lips and was replaced by mine when she hugged me.

I pulled away from her smiling.

"Missed me?"

"So much…"

I grinned and helped her up. I guess I was careless that I didn't realize it until it was too late that Mike is still alive. I didn't see him get up and run towards me ramming me towards the open window grinning the whole time…

"If…I can't kill…both of you…I'll just have to stick….to…one…"

It happened so fast that both of us were falling down the building. I closed my eyes and the only thing I heard was Buffy's voice yelling my name.

'_I guess this is it…Goodbye Buffy…I love you…'_

I was surprised when I felt arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and found Buffy smiling. I frowned.

"What the?!"

I was surprised when she held me tight saying…

"I won't let you go…ever…"

After that she was surrounded in light. Both of us…but she was the source of it. I turned to look back and was surprised when we stopped falling. I looked back at Buffy who now has…wings?! Long white wings…

'_Am I seeing things? Maybe I'm dead…'_

"B?"

She didn't say anything. She just held me tight and we just continue to fly down.

_**No one's POV**_

Spike who was on the other side of the building with Cordelia stood shocked as to what he's seeing.

Faith and Buffy flying  
Buffy surrounded by a light…  
Buffy who has…wings?!

Cordelia is also shocked at what she's seeing.

"What the hell?!"

She quickly got out of her gaze and ran towards Faith and Buffy who was now descending on the ground. Spike noticed her and quickly ran himself.

On the ground Willow and Tara shielded their eyes because of the blinding light that's coming from Buffy. Once they were on the ground, she let go of Faith and slowly…the light was slowly disappearing leaving the vision of Buffy with wings to Faith, Willow and Tara.

Faith frowned, confused as to what happened to Buffy…

"B…what the….?"

Buffy looked at her smiling a little.

"I'm an angel…"

* * *

_AN: Dum dum dum dummmm…. What will happen next for our guardian angel? Will Faith be alright with it…or will she be downright mad? Stay tuned for…the story…Angel of Mine…_

_I'm just kidding…hehehe…kinda happy this chap is over. This is the longest chap I've ever done. I hope you do stay tuned! Oh yeah…_

**_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you!!!!!_**

**_Be good so Santa would visit you!!! (",)_**

_Well…until next time! (",)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_AN: Sorry it's kinda short. That's because it's almost over. Just two more chaps to go I think. Anyway…I hope you like it!!!!_

* * *

_**Buffy's POV**_

"I'm an angel…"

I told them ever so softly while smiling trying to calm my pounding heart. They all looked shocked. Willow's mouth was wide open, Tara's mouth was slightly open and Faith…she was frowning slightly…

'_Is she mad…at me?'_

I looked at the ground as I avoided her hard gaze on me.

"Wow…look at that honey…"

I turned to look at the person who said that and saw a couple looking at me amazed. Now that I mention it…people seem to be gathering slowly towards me all with confused or amazed stares.

'_Oh no…they saw me…'_

I slowly backed away terrified of all the people walking towards me. They seem to be curious of my wings that are now exposed. Tara and Willow seemed to notice the situation and shielded me from them by standing in front of me.

"Uh…i-it's not what y-you think…"

"Y-yeah…just calm down, people…"

I was now pressed on the wall afraid of what they might do. I was surprised when Faith stood in front of Willow and Tara. She glared at the people who were slowly moving towards me.

"Hey! There's nothing to see here! Go home!!"

I flinched at how harsh she said it. I guess…she's mad…mad at me. I looked at the ground feeling hurt.

"Move!"

I turn to look at Spike who had some kind of a telescope on his hand…putting it on his right eye every now and then…

"What are you people doing?! You've ruined the scene! Now we have to do it all over again!"

All of us including the people gave him a confused look. A man finally said what all of us were thinking…

"Scene?"

Cordelia then appeared by Spike's side carrying a black bag and was looking mad.

"Argh! The scene was so perfect! Now I have to film this fucking scene again! Thanks a lot!"

Again we didn't understand what was happening. What is Spike and Cordelia saying?

"Y-You mean…this is just a film? For a movie?"

"Duh! And now you've ruined it all! Director…I think we should head for another location. It's too crowded here…"

Spike nodded…

"I agree…cmon now…into the car…we got to finish this until tomorrow or we'll be late for the…err…deadline…"

Spike then grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the crowd. We stopped at his car and I got in…though now that I have wings…it's hard to sit. Spike, Tara and Cordelia tried to get comfortable in the front while Willow, Faith and I on the back. I'm in between Faith and Willow. Faith still hasn't looked at me. She's just looking at the window…

"Whew…that was close ain't it pet? Good thing I thought of something and took off the scope in my rifle…"

I nodded and just looked at the floor. I never knew my wings would come back. Then…does that mean I…I can go back? I glanced at Faith again who still had her eyes outside the window.

'_Maybe I should go home…there's nothing left for me here anyway…'_

I wanted to cry knowing that Faith's mad at me. It hurts…it hurts a lot…

"So…where we heading anyway?"

Spike asked as he looked at the side mirror. No one knew where were heading. I know everyone wants to know my story. I can tell from their glances…

"Head for Mr. Giles house…"

Faith said still not turning her eyes from the window. Her voice seems…cold. Not like her voice earlier…

"…I think we can trust him…"

Spike nodded and started driving towards Mr. Giles house…or mansion…I can't help but glance at Faith who was still staring at the window…avoiding me…

_**Faith's POV**_

All of us were sitting on Mr. Giles living room…even him. I couldn't help but look at the floor, frowning as B tells us her story…

About how many years she's been an angel…

How heaven looks like…

How she accepted a job being a guardian angel…

And…how she guard me…everyday…or every second…

That she know everything about me…

That she's been beside me since…my birth…

That she watched all my hardships to go here…in Sunnydale…with everyone…with her…

As she told this story, I never once look at her…though I feel she's looking at me. I couldn't help it…it was too much…too much for me to handle. I sighed as the silent continue to grow among us. I couldn't take the silence anymore…so I excused myself and headed for the garden…thinking…

_**Buffy's POV**_

I looked at Faith as she excused herself and slowly went outside to the garden. I felt hurt that she wouldn't look at me.

'_Am I that hideous to look at?'_

I looked at my hands on my lap and clenched them trying not to cry. Willow…who was sitting beside me placed her hand on top of mine which made me look at her.

"Hey…it's alright…give her time. I guess she's just confused…"

I nodded as Willow removed her hand on mine. Spike suddenly stood up and started pacing around, frowning.

"So let me get this straight…You're an angel…who was sent here to retrieve the old mans wings. Am I right?"

I nodded as he continues.

"You've been guarding Faith since she's a child…and now that you've met her…you've fallen in love with her…"

"No…I've fallen for her since the beginning. Meeting her just made me realize it…"

"Right. Uh…when Faith was stabbed by Mike…are you…?"

I nodded remembering that incident.

"I…I guess I was responsible for the quick healing of her wound…"

"I guess that's explains it better that calling Faith a bloody witch…"

I smiled remembering the times when Spike would tease Faith about being a witch. Spike smiled slightly, but still continues pacing around.

"So…your angelic powers…seems to be slowly returning. First the healing power…then your wings. It's only a matter of time until you become a full fledged angel again…and you can go back…to where you…belong."

He stopped pacing and looked at me with a serious face. Everyone turned to me looking for some kind of confirmation to Spike's discovery. I just looked at my hands again not sure what to say. Spike was the one who talked again though…

"If you ask me…the reason why Faith is acting this way…is coz…she realizes that…somehow she might end up losing you…when she only got you…"

I slowly looked at Spike who was looking at the door where Faith went out. All the things he said…were all true. Maybe Faith is afraid that I might leave her…that's why she's detaching herself from me. Will I…? Will I really go back in heaven rather than stay here with Faith? Am I allowed to do that?

_**Faith's POV**_

I think it's been half an hour since I'm sitting here on top of a large tree. I kept thinking about how I met B and everything else's that happened. It's like I'm in some kind of a fairy tale land where I get to meet and angel that would change my life. And now…that fairy tale would soon end…but…would I keep my angel? Probably not…

I sighed and noticed someone walking and saw that it was B. She's looking around for awhile then stretches her wings and arms. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Feels good to finally stretch those wings of yours eh?"

She looks around trying to find my voice…but she can't see me with me sitting in a branch of a tree. I sat up and dropped down on the ground to face her.

"Faith…"

"Buffy…or…is that your real name…?"

"It's my…only name. You named me…remember?"

I frowned slightly and remember when mom first taught me how to pray. I named my guardian angel…Buffy. I sighed and slightly smiled at her…

"Yeah…I remember…I told that to mom while I was praying right?"

She nodded and I looked up to look at the moon that's shining brightly.

"You know…it's weird but…somehow…when my mom died. I never felt that I was alone. It's like…even if I don't have a family…I know that someone is watching over me…always. Now I know why I felt that way…"

I slowly looked at her, smiling. I was surprised though when ran towards me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"So…you're not mad…at me?"

"I was never mad at you B… I guess I was just…hurt and disappointed that…you didn't tell me this sooner…"

"I thought…you'd be disgusted…that's why I never told you…"

"B…there's nothing disgusting with you…except for the way you eat sometimes…"

She pulled away from me slightly and looked at me pouting.

"I'm just kidding…anyway…even if you have wings or a horn or whatever it is. I'd still love you whatever you look like."

"What if I look like a…alligator…would you love me still?"

"Yeah…as long as you don't bite me or eat me…"

She leaned at my ear and nibbled my earlobe whispering…

"I don't think I can promise you that…"

I couldn't help but blush while she looked at me giggling. I looked at her with a shocked face.

"B! You devil you! And you call yourself an angel!"

She shrugged and I just pull her to me and gave her a peck on her lips.

"C'mon…it's pretty late. We should get some rest…"

She nodded and we walked together with my arm still on her waist. It feels nice holding her like this. I just wish that I could hold her like this…forever. But…I know that this happiness that I'm feeling…never lasts…

_**No one's POV**_

Unknown to the couple, an old man is silently staring at them with a slight smile on his face.

"It's almost time…to go back…"

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**_Faith's POV_**

I couldn't sleep. I just looked at her in my arms as she sleeps. I don't know why…but her confession yesterday…keeps bothering me. It just won't go away no matter how hard I try.

I sighed and turned to look at the clock on the wall. It's seven in the morning now…and still I couldn't find sleep.

I slowly get out of bed and slowly walked downstairs. I raised my eyebrow as I smell something in the kitchen. I walked towards there and found Mr. Giles cooking.

"Good morning…did you sleep well?"

He said as he continues cooking without turning to me. I grumbled a 'morning' to him and just took a seat on the counter looking at him.

"That doesn't sound like you had a good morning…"

"I couldn't sleep…"

"And why is that?"

"I dunno…"

He turned to me and smiled slightly.

"Perhaps you have a lot in your mind…"

I shrugged and he turned back to cooking. I sighed and played with the spoon and fork that was on the table.

"If you found the only person in your life that would make you happy…and you told her what you felt…and she felt the same thing…then the next day you found out that she's an angel…that have been keeping an eye on you since birth…and just found out on your first official date…would you just sleep on it and forget it?"

He turned off what he's doing and placed it on the plate. He then turned to me and placed the plate in front of me.

"If I had known that my girlfriend is an angel…I would be honored and happy that she feels the same way. But that really isn't what you had in mind that would make you not sleep…is it?"

I frowned.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because…it seems that you are not the type of person that would be…what the kids nowadays would say…. 'freaked out' by the idea. Plus…it is useless to think about it…"

I couldn't help but grin at him as he said 'freaked out.' It's like you're talking to an exchange student when he said that. But nonetheless…what he said was true. I wasn't freaked out with the idea of B being an angel. What I'm freaked out about…is whether or not she's going back up there…

_**Buffy's POV**_

It was almost 9 in the morning when I felt the rays of the sun on my face. I slowly open my eyes and tried to find the warmth of Faith's body. I was disappointed when she wasn't there. Waking up with no one beside you can be…sad. It's like you're alone. I guess that's what I felt when Faith wasn't there.

I slowly stood up and stretch my sleepy body awake. I also stretch my wings which was sore for laying on it. That was a mistake I guess…I mean stretching my wings…because I knocked out some vase and lamp.

'_Well…I guess everyone's awake now because of me…'_

I sighed and tidied up the mess I made. I couldn't help but turn towards the door when it suddenly opened. There I found Faith out of breath and looking around the room with a concerned face.

"Wh-what happened? Are you alright?"

I smiled slightly and nodded my head. I pointed towards the mess and turned to her embarrassed…

"Um…I knocked out the lamp and the vase…I guess I shouldn't stretch my wings here…"

Once I was done telling her what happened, her concerned face slowly turned into a warm smile. She walked towards me…

"Hey it's okay…we'll clean this up…later…"

I smiled back at her feeling warm at what she said. She's the only one that can make me feel like this…feeling my heart skip a beat with just her simple words…making me melt with just her smile. Everything about her…just makes me happy.

I nodded and surprised her as I walked to her and gave her a quick kiss in the lips. I didn't let go of her and just held her by her neck as I felt her arms hold my waist.

"What was that for?"

"Just a small thank you…for being here with me…"

"You don't have to thank me. But…if you're going to thank me like that…then thank me as long as you want. I'll gladly accept it."

She grinned at me and pulled me closer to her. We stayed like that for awhile until we decided to clean the mess and head downstairs for some breakfast.

_**Faith's POV**_

I decided to make her breakfast as she sat down the counter. I can tell that she's looking at me…which makes me smile. We just stayed like that for a couple of minutes until I finished with cooking a slice of ham and an egg. I'm not much of a cook but…I'm pretty much confident with cooking breakfast.

She beamed at me as I placed the plate in front of her.

"I didn't know you can cook…"

I smiled.

"I guess you weren't doing your job well…"

"I guess I was busy admiring you…"

She smiled which made me smile more. I sat opposite to her and just watched her as she eat what I prepared. She had this smile whenever she's putting something in her mouth. I found it…cute.

I continue to stare at her again thinking of the conversation I had earlier with Mr. Giles. I couldn't help but feel uneasy…like I'm keeping her here…below…not even knowing if she wants to go up there…where she belongs. I sighed and looked at the table where my hand is. I felt her hand on mine and I looked up at her. She looks worried…

"What's wrong?"

Could I possibly tell her? Tell her that…she can go back in heaven if she wants to…and risk my feelings just to make her happy?

I couldn't…not yet. So I did what I would normally do when I want to hide something…

I lied…

"It's nothing…I was just wondering if my cooking's okay…"

She squeezed my hand and smiled again.

"It's delicious…you should cook more often…"

I smiled back hiding the lie. I nodded.

"Then I'll cook something else for you more often…"

She nodded and continues to eat; finishing what was on her plate. I was again debating with my head with what to do that I didn't realize that Spike was standing by the door, grinning.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the angel and the…devil…the perfect match…"

I turn to look at him and rolled my eyes. Again he's gonna tease me for awhile. I sighed and got up.

"Sit down…I'm gonna cook you something…"

I heard him sit down and I just started the stove again.

"Alright! It's been awhile since I've tasted your cooking. Let's see if you improved…"

I shrugged and just continue to cook as Spike and Buffy started talking. It only took a matter of minutes for Cordelia to make her appearance too. I glanced at her and saw her disoriented yawning and quickly sat down the chair. Her eyes were still half closed…

"Cook me bacon and ham with a couple of toasts…and some fresh juice…"

I turned to her and frowned.

"What the hell am I?! You're servant?!"

"Well…as long as you're standing there…you might as well be…"

I glared at her as Buffy stood up and walked towards me.

"I'll help…"

I sighed and all plan to kill Cordelia vanished in my mind. That's what she does to me…she makes me melt with just a look…I just hope that 'that' look would last forever…

_**Buffy's POV**_

I'm left here in the big house, sitting at the couch watching TV. Faith said she have to go somewhere and promised to be back soon. I know something's bothering her…so I just let her go thinking that she might need space…though I do miss her now.

I sighed as I continue to flip channels…bored. Cordelia left too saying that she have to get her stuff from the hotel. That left me with Tara, Willow and Spike. Well…actually it just left me with Spike because Tara and Willow are outside the garden…probably talking.

I frowned and looked at Spike also frowning watching TV.

"Aren't you bored?"

He turns to look at me and raised his eyebrow.

"And what if I am?"

I smiled at him.

"Let's go outside…it's boring here…"

"You can't go outside with your wings sticking out of your back…people might…freak out or something…"

I grinned at him and started wiggling my eyebrows…Faith style.

"They won't…"

_**Faith's POV**_

I don't know where I'm heading…I'm just walking in circles thinking. I just…couldn't stop thinking of Buffy. I just told her that I'd do something coz I want to be alone for awhile…to think of what I should do.

I sighed and stopped walking when I noticed something on my right. I turn to look at my side and saw a church. I stared at it for awhile and decided to go inside…

_**Buffy's POV**_

"Faith's gonna bloody kill me for doing this…"

"No she won't…you're exaggerating…"

I said as I continue to pull his arms towards the street. I borrowed his trench coat which seems to cover most of my wings. Though if you look at my back…it is big…but nonetheless…it still covers my wings…or some of it. We didn't tell Tara and Willow where we're going because they might not let me go. I even begged for Spike to let me out…and after so much begging…he finally agreed but he said that he'll come too. I agreed and walked out the house. It only took us 10 minutes of walking until he started saying that this wasn't a good idea and that we should get back. That was also when I started pulling him…

Spike turned to me and frowned.

"I'm not! It seems that you don't really know your girlfriend huh?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and continue to pull him.

"I know her. I've been watching her since she was born remember…? I know everything about her. I can read her like a book. Like now…I know she's thinking about something…and that she wants to be alone for awhile…"

He stooped and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"How can I? When…she won't tell me what's bothering her…"

Spike laid his hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly.

"She will eventually…don't worry about it…"

I nodded and smiled slightly. Spike is nice even when Faith was with her years ago. He acted as her brother and even now…that hasn't changed. Knowing that he would do anything for her…it makes me happy that Faith has found real friends that would protect and make her happy.

We stood like that for awhile until I pulled him again forward. He groaned but didn't fight anymore and just followed my lead. We continue walking ahead when I saw a lady and her child…a girl walking ahead of her. She was holding a brown bag while her child was holding a ball.

"Rose…don't play by the street. Just stay at the side walk…"

The woman said as she walked behind her child who was dribbling a ball. The woman was carrying a brown bag that seems to be having the hard time because it looks heavy. The little girl…who was about I think 4 years old…didn't seem to hear her and just continue to dribble the ball.

I watch the child for awhile and couldn't help but smile as I remember Faith when she was a child. I was happy watching over her…but that couldn't compare to what I'm feeling now that I'm beside her and that she's beside me. But…could it really last?

I sighed and continue to walk when I stopped and heard the loud sirens. That's when I saw a car being chased by the police heading fast at the street. I frowned and glanced at the child who was still dribbling the ball. I watch her dribbling while the loud sirens were echoing the street. The ball hit her feet which made it travel on the middle of the road.

I watch as the events happened fast. Like a slow motion…I watch Spike yelled as he saw the child going to the ball with the two cars moving towards her. The mother also yelling and dropped her bag as she watch was happening.

I quickly ran towards the girl who was now on the middle of the road picking up the ball. When I reached her, I quickly hugged her and shielded her from the two cars that were inches from us.

The only words that I kept chanting on my head were…

'_God…help me…'_

_**Faith's POV**_

I slowly entered the holy place and looked around. It's been awhile since I've been in a place like this. When I was a child…I used to sleep here and some of the priests would give me food. But I'd run away in the morning. I just continue to run away…

I sighed and sat down at the seats at the far end. I stared at the altar for awhile and closed my eyes silently asking my prayer that was on my head…

'_God…if you really are up there…watching every one of us…guiding us…would it be so much to ask you if Buffy could stay here…with me? I…I know I don't have much…faith in you…coz I hardly ever come here…but…I'd gladly do anything if you just…let Buffy stay here. I love her…and I don't want to lose another love one. She and mom…are the only one's who love me…and if I loose her…I…I don't know what I'd do…'_

I sighed and opened my eyes, frowning.

"Geeez…I feel stupid…"

I said softly looking at the floor. It's the first time in a long time since I've prayed again…

I sighed and looked at the altar again.

"Why do you feel stupid?"

I heard someone say behind me. I frowned and turn behind me to see an old man smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked…why do you feel stupid?"

Slowly he moved towards me and sat beside me looking ahead with a mysterious smile on his face. I didn't answer him as I continue to stare at him. He turns to me still smiling.

"Since you won't answer my question…I'll make a guess."

Still I didn't talk still wondering why the old man is here talking to me.

"You are feeling stupid because…you are talking to the one person whom you ignored so many years…which you didn't know was watching over you, always…and now that you finally here…talking to him and asking him to do something that might change your life forever…that's asking a lot if you ask me…"

I stared at the old man surprised that somehow…he knew what I felt.

"Did I get it right?"

His mysterious smile seems to be indicating me that somehow…he's not an ordinary old man. I frowned again.

"Who are you…?"

Again his smile didn't fade as he looked at me in the eye.

"I am that person you are talking to…the person whom you ignored for so many years…the person who completely has faith in you but you don't have faith with...the person who brought Buffy here. Now, it is your turn to make a guess who I am…"

My eyes went wide with realization as to who he was…

"Y-you're…God…?"

_**Buffy's POV**_

I continue to hold her tight with my eyes closed. The sirens were slowly fading and the only person that I'm hearing were Spike and another woman yelling. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was surprised to see the cars were gone now and was far away from us, still chasing each other. I slowly pulled away from the girl I'm holding to see her looking at me crying.

"Buffy! Are you alright?!"

I let go of the child and stood up facing Spike.

"I-I'm fine…"

He let out s sigh and smiled slightly. I turn to the girl who was now being held by her mother who was also crying. I frowned and turn to Spike, confused.

"What happened?"

"You didn't know?"

I shook my head. He scratched his hair looking where the car was.

"The two cars…passed through you as if you were…a ghost or something. It's pretty cool…and terrifying at the same time. Don't ever do that again or Faith will kill me!!"

He sounded angry and worried at the same time. I smiled and told him again that Faith will not kill him trying to calm him down. He just frowned at me mumbling something.

I ignored it and turned to the mother and child who were still hugging each other. The child saw me which made the mother look too. She slowly stood up and removed her tears using her hanky. She turns to me and gasped.

I looked at her confused as to why she looks like she'd seen a ghost…which probably she did. It took her awhile to shake her head and frowned at me looking bewildered.

"Anne? I-Is that…you? But…it can't be…but…you look like her…"

"I…I'm sorry…but you must've mistaken me from someone else…"

I said to her but still she stared at me looking at me, studying my face. She shook her head again and smiled slightly.

"You're right…you can't be her. Anyway…my name is Dawn…Dawn Summers…"

Her name…somehow…deep inside me…it feels familiar. I shook that thought away and told her my name and Spikes. She nodded and took my hand.

"Thank you for saving my daughter. Would you like to come to my house and have some tea? Please? It's near here…"

I looked at Spike silently asking him what to do. He just shrugged. I sighed and nodded my head. She looks so happy at my reply that she jumped a little. I couldn't help but smile at her…but somehow…again I felt like I know her…from somewhere…

* * *

_AN: Sorry…another bad cliffy. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_AN: Sorry for the late update. I've been struggling with some home works that the wicked witch gave us. She kept on giving us stupid home works! All she does anyway is sit in the dumb chair and daydream about…whatever! Why the hell am I writing this anyway…?_

_This is the last chap for this story. I'm gonna end it. So I thank all of you who have supported this story. Thanks! Though I think you guys are gonna hate me for the outcome. _

_Just tell me what you think…coz this is my first fic that I'm gonna end. Thanks again!_

* * *

**Buffy's POV**

"Please…make yourself comfortable…"

She said to us as she went ahead to the kitchen. Spike sat down the couch while I look around the living room. I don't know why…but somehow…being here feels…familiar…like I visited it so many times.

I ignored those thoughts and sat down beside Spike. Her daughter, Rose sat in front of us and stared at me. I smiled.

"Are you…a ghost?"

I glanced at Spike who also glanced at me. I can't lie to a child. She reminds me of Faith. Spike nodded and turned to the girl, smiling.

"No she's not. She just has…powers…or something."

She looked at me again and just smiled slightly. I couldn't help but be mad at Spike for saying that. Now she's just going to ask a lot of questions. It was a good thing that Dawn, her mother came back with drinks. She smiled and told Rose to go back in her room. Rose hesitated first but then nodded her head and slowly headed towards the stairs.

Dawn turned to us and smiled.

"You know…you should remove your coat. Don't you feel hot in that?"

My eyes went wide and I glanced at Spike who seems to have done the same thing. He shrugged and I looked at Dawn again.

"Uh…I-I'm fine. I don't feel hot…thank you though."

She raised her eyebrow.

"But…you seem to be sweating…"

I looked at Spike again who did the same. He then looked at Dawn and smiled nervously.

"Uh...She's…sweating because…she was nervous…because…of um…she thought she wouldn't be able to…to…save your daughter in time. Yeah that's it. She was terrified of what might've happened to your daughter."

He nodded as he looked at Dawn who doesn't seem to believe him. She shook her head and sighed.

"I don't believe everything you said. You young man seems to be bad at lying…"

I glanced at Spike who was scratching his head smiling slightly. I agree with Mrs. Summers…he really is bad at lying.

"You should've just told me that you don't want to take it off…"

I smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…not comfortable in taking my coat off."

She nodded.

"It's alright…anyway…do you mind if I ask you a question?"

I shook my head and waited for her to ask her question.

"Are you…human?"

_**Faith's POV**_

'_It can't be…could it…?'_

I thought as I stared at the old man whom I assumed is God. He read my mind…and he was the one who sent Buffy here. Ordinary humans can't do such things. They can't bring down an angel. So…he really must be…God…

I watch him carefully as he smiled.

"You guessed it right. I am God. You really are a smart girl…"

I frowned and placed my face on my hand.

'_This isn't real…I'm hallucinating…there's no old man beside me…I'm just seeing things…'_

I kept chanting in my head.

"Sorry to disappoint you…but this is all real…"

I took a deep breath and slowly looked up. The old man still is smiling. We were quiet for awhile looking at each other. Before I know it, his smiling face is gone and was replaced by a serious look…that's kinda freaking me out.

"We need to talk…"

I frowned instantly I knew what we are going to talk about…

Buffy…

_**Buffy's POV**_

I couldn't look at her in the eye as I think of an answer for her question. I was sweating even more and I kept rubbing my hand as I looked everywhere but her.

"Uh…you…see…um…I…I'm…um…"

I frowned and kept thinking and thinking whether or not I should tell to her the truth. She seems to be a nice lady and well…I have a feeling that I could trust her. But still…I'm not sure…

She seemed to sense my nervousness. I heard her sigh which made me look up at her.

"I'm sorry for being rude or direct. It's okay if you don't want to answer. All that matters is that you saved my daughter…which I'm very much thankful…"

I nodded and smiled at her thankful that she would stop the questioning. She smiled back. I looked around again and couldn't help but notice a small picture frame by the table beside Spike. I asked Spike to get me the photo which he did.

He handed it to me and I couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of it. It Rose laughing as she is in the swing.

"That was taken in the park two months ago. There's some photo album upstairs. If you want…I could get it for you…"

"That would be nice…"

She smiled and stood up and made her way upstairs. Spike took the picture from my hand and grinned.

"She's pretty cute…like her mother…"

I don't know why but…I frowned at what he said. I turn to him and glared but he was oblivious of what I'm doing because he was staring at the photo. I looked away from him and shook my head, confused.

It was only a matter of minutes when Dawn arrived with two photo albums in her hand. I took one while Spike took the other. I couldn't help but smile as I saw a lot of pictures of Dawn, Rose and another woman. I looked at her…

"Um…who's this lady with you?"

"That's my mother. She passed away a year ago…"

"I…I'm sorry…"

She shook her head and smiled. I continue to browse the album.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking…where's Rose's father anyway?"

Spike asked as he looked at Dawn. That made Dawn's smile disappear and made her look at the floor.

"He…he left us. After Rose was born…he just left without saying a word. We were supposed to get married after Rose was born but…"

Spike nodded and again browsed through the album glancing at Dawn once in awhile. I turned to the album again and continue to smile as I saw Rose's smiling face. But one picture made my smile disappear. It was a family picture. Dawn's family. I think she was about twelve years old in photo with her mother and…someone…who looks like…me…

I frowned and turn to Dawn again.

"Um…who is this other girl with you?"

I showed her the picture and she smiled slightly.

"That's my sister…Anne. She looks a lot like you especially when you wear that necklace. I somehow remember that she has something…just like that…"

I held the necklace and looked at it. Could there be…a connection? Spike then leaned at me looking at the picture.

"Wow…It's like your own replica Buffy…"

I frowned and looked at Dawn.

"Wh-what's her name again?"

"Anne. She…she died twenty years ago…"

I frowned and looked at the picture again of the family…

"How did she…die?"

Spike asked frowning. I turned to Dawn who was looking at the floor as if saddened by the question. She eventually looked up and smiled slightly.

"She…died in a car accident. She was seating in the passenger seat with a friend of hers who was driving. They didn't see the speeding car that was turning towards their way. Both of them…died instantly…"

I stared at her with my mouth slightly open. I don't know what happened but suddenly everything went white…and there I realized…I was seeing something that I've forgotten…

**Flashback**

"_Anne!"_

_I turned backwards to see Ashley smiling at me. I was in my senior year. I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad…I've got good grades…the students and the teachers look up to me. Basically…I'm popular. But still, I don't seem to be happy about it._

_Sure I smile at them…but I'm just faking it._

"_I finally caught up to you! Let's go to class together!"_

_I nodded and walked towards class with Ashley beside me. We've been friends since we we're kids. She's also in the cheering squad. She's nice…she's the only one who seems to understand me. That's why I'm thankful that she's my friend._

_We took our seats as Mr. Cooper tries to settle the class down. He's telling us about a new transferring student…and somehow that made us listen to him. He walked towards the door and opened it and let the student enter and stood in front of the class._

_It was a girl. About 5'5 tall…brunette…full red lips…her nose perfect for her face…and her eyes…brown…like if you look at her…you can never look away. If you look at her closely…you'd know that she's not the kind of girl you'd want to mess around with…_

_Everyone's quiet as she scans the room frowning slightly, chewing her gum. I don't know why…but her eyes stopped at mine. I didn't look away…I couldn't…something's pulling me to her…_

"_Class…This is Danielle Patone…she's from LA…"_

_Danielle…something's telling me…we'll be friends…close friends…_

_**Another Flashback**_

"_Danielle! Mr. Coope's looking for you! I knew I'd find you here!"_

_She's in the tracks sitting at the bench…smoking. She glanced at me and grinned._

"_Yeah? Well…whatever…"_

"_You've been skipping school almost everyday! Aren't you scared about your grades slipping? How are you going to get to college like that?"_

_She sat up and threw the cigarette. She turned to me and frowned._

"_What's it to you? It's my life…not yours…"_

"_I'm just concern about you…"_

_She rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked away muttering a whatever. I stood there for awhile watching her. She really has a hard head. _

_I don't know why, but she turned to me and walked towards me. When she's close to me, she smiled and offered her hand._

"_Why don't you come with me…?"_

_I raised my eyebrow._

"_What! No! I'm not going to skip class!"_

"_Aww cmon. Live a little. When's the last time you had fun?"_

"_I've had plenty of fun thank you very much…"_

"_Yeah right…fun…like cheering and studying. Yep that's fun alright…"_

_I frowned not understanding what she's saying. I asked her what she means and was surprised when she said…_

"_I've seen the way you look sometimes. You act as if you're happy…but your not. Sure…you're popular…have high grades…and all those good shit. But I can see that you're not satisfied. Something's missing…am I right?"_

_She's right…everything she said is right. I'm not happy with all of this. I sighed and looked at her._

"_And if I go with you…I'll have fun?"_

_She grinned again at me showing me her dimples that I found cute._

"_Yup…all you have to do is trust me…"_

_I looked at her for awhile and smiled as I reached for her hand…_

_**Another Flashback**_

_We were lying down in the grass in the park looking up at the stars. This is how we spend most nights…star gazing. I slowly reached for her hand which she also took. We laid there for awhile…hand in hand…staring up in the sky. _

"_Anne?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I…I uh…"_

_I turned to her and smiled as she looked nervous. I sat up and raised my eyebrow._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Well you see…um…I…"_

"_Just spit it out already!"_

"_I'minlovewithyou…"_

_I stared at her shocked. She had her eyes tightly closed. I felt tears in my eyes and I held her face with both my hands which made her open her eyes. Before she could even blink…I kissed her on the lips…trying to tell her that I feel the same way._

_It took me all my willpower to pull away from her and look her in the eyes._

"_I love you too…"_

_She smiled widely and sat up. I raised my eyebrow as I watch her fish out something from her pocket. She took out a heart necklace which made me gasped._

"_I bought this for you…"_

_Tears again poured down my eyes as she put it on me. I looked at it for awhile as she hugged me to my waist and laid her on my shoulder. I was so happy…so happy with Danielle with me…_

_**Another Flashback**_

"_It's okay…we don't need her…please stop crying…"_

"_I…I just don't get her. I…I th-thought she'd be happy…happy for me…"_

_I continue to cry to Danielle's shoulder. It hurts…for your own mother to disown me. I really thought she would be happy for Danielle and I…but apparently she's not. _

"_Hey…let's get out of here…just the two of us. We'll leave somewhere nice. Whaddya say?"_

_I pulled away from her and looked at her. She's smiling and it seems like she's serious…_

_**Another Flashback**_

"_You ready?"_

_I nodded and smiled at her as she starts up the car. We're heading towards LA. That's where we decided to stay for awhile. I said my goodbye to mom and Dawn who doesn't seem to know what's going on. I'm sure mom didn't tell her…_

_I nodded and smiled. I'm going to live my life happy now…with her by my side…always…_

_**Another Flashback**_

_Pain…so much pain…_

_I slowly open my eyes and found myself lying on the street. I looked around…and saw Danielle who was also on the ground lying in her stomach. We hit another car I think…I don't know how we ended up in the street. Probably because of the impact…I don't know…_

_I crawled to her ignoring the pain that I felt in my body. When I was close enough, I shook her a little and finally pushed her in her back. Her head was covered in blood. I crawled again until I was lying on top of her._

"_Danielle…Danielle…please…open your eyes…"_

_Nothing…no response was made. I know now that she's…gone. Tears slowly flow down my face. I laid my head on her chest and closed my eyes. I placed my hand on her chest…while the other in the necklace that she gave me._

"_Wait for me…"_

_With those simple words…I finally fell asleep hoping that I'd find Danielle once I open my eyes…_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Faith's POV**_

I'm sitting at the place where I first found B. This is where it all began. Everything that I'd heard was so…unreal. I sighed and looked around…my eyes probably red and puffy from crying.

"Could I…really do that? Could I really do that to…B?"

_**Buffy's POV**_

"Buffy! Buffy!"

Someone shaking me…calling me…

"Oh God…is she alright!"

Another voice…is panicking…where am I?

"Buffy! Dammit Buffy! Wake up or Faith'll kill me!"

Faith…

I slowly open my eyes and found myself on the floor with Spike and Dawn kneeling beside me waking me up. They looked relived when they saw me open my eyes.

"What happened?"

"You bloody fainted! That's it! I'm gonna take you home! You're causing me a lot of trouble!"

He slowly carried me in his arms. I was so tired that I didn't try to get out of it. Dawn offered us a ride home and called for Rose who immediately walked downstairs confused. She held her hand and walked towards the door. Spike slowly made his way towards the door with Dawn holding it out. I held Dawn's hand which made Spike stop walking. I smiled at her.

"Your sister…she…she loved you very much…I'm sure…that she's very proud of you…"

She looked at me for awhile trying to figure out why I was saying such things. She wouldn't understand…wouldn't understand that I'm her sister. Her sister from another life…

She stared at me for awhile then laid her own hand on mine and smiled.

"I know…and wherever she is…I also love her…I'm proud to have a sister like her…"

I nodded and couldn't help but feel tears slowly forming in my eyes. She noticed and pulls me to a hug with Spike still carrying me. We held onto each other and I can't help but feel that she knows that I'm her sister…

"Thank you…so much…for everything…"

I nodded and held onto her tighter. We continue holding each other when we heard a groan coming out of Spike.

"Could you do that inside the car instead? My arms kinda sore now…"

Both of us pulled away and giggled at the whining Spike. I nodded and he quickly followed Dawn towards the car…

I can't believe that even in my past life…I'm still with Faith…

I can't wait to tell her…

**Faith's POV**

I was in the park for quite some time…thinking. It was almost five in the afternoon when I decided to go back to Mr. Giles's house.

Everyone except Tara seems to be on the living room sitting at the couch when I got back. I frowned noticing that something's wrong.

"What are you guys doing here? Where's B?"

Spike and Cordelia glanced at each other making me feel uneasy. I quickly headed towards B's room ignoring Willow's explanation.

'_Please no…'_

I chanted as I run towards her room. I quickly opened it to find Tara sitting by the chair looking at the bed. She quickly sat up when she saw me. That's where I saw B lying on the bed…sleeping. I turned to Tara and frowned.

"What happened?"

I whispered to her trying not to wake B. She looked at B and smiled slightly.

"Spike took her outside…I guess she got a little dizzy which made her passed out earlier according to Spike…but she's alright now…"

I clenched my teeth hard trying not to yell at Spike who was in the living room. He's sooooo dead…

I ignored that for awhile and sat down beside B trying not to wake her up. I turned to Tara and nodded.

"I'll take it from here…thanks…"

She smiled and nodded as she walked towards the door. She stopped for awhile and turned to me.

"Faith…"

"Hmm?"

"I know…everything's happening so fast…but don't forget that we're here with you…and so is Buffy…don't forget that…"

I glanced at B for awhile watching her sleep.

'_I know they're with me…but…'_

I turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah…I know…thanks…"

She nodded and closed the door leaving me with B. I looked at her for awhile and I can't help but remember the days we spend together. The moment I laid my eyes on her…and the day that I realized that I've fallen for her…even in the past…I remember it all…

I took her hand as I rested my head on the headboard thinking…

'_I'm alone in this one…no one can help me…I just have to believe…'_

I caressed her hand with tears slowly falling down my eyes…

**Buffy's POV**

_Dreams…_

_Isn't it funny when you dream…?_

_Sometimes dreams makes you remember things you have long forgotten…_

_Things that mean so much to you…_

_Not only things…_

_But also people…_

_I've been dreaming…_

_Dreaming that I'm a high school student…_

_Popular…smart…I had it all…_

_But somehow…I wasn't happy…_

_That is…until I met…her…_

_She changed my life…_

_Made me see that life isn't what it seems…_

_But we lived a short life…_

_Short…but meaningful…_

_Will it be like that now that I've met her again…?_

_Will we have another short life ahead of us?_

**Faith's POV**

_Pain…_

_I felt so much pain when my mom died…_

_I thought I would be forever alone…_

_No one to stay beside me…_

_Sure I have friends…_

_But…_

_They weren't enough…_

_I needed someone…_

_Someone whom I could spend my life with…_

_I thought I wouldn't find that person…_

_That is until I met her…_

_She was weird at first…_

_But as time passes by…_

_She made me feel something so wonderful…_

_Something I thought I wouldn't feel…_

_I also felt like that when I was a girl named Danielle…_

_She was way out of my league…_

_But…_

_I never thought she'd fall for me as I was for her…_

_The word happy isn't enough for what I felt that day…_

_But her mother doesn't seem to like the idea…_

_We decided to elope…_

_Thinking that we don't need what other people think…_

_All we need is ourselves…_

_As long as we have each other…_

_We were going to be alright…_

_That is until that fateful accident…_

_It was my fault…_

_My fault that we died right there and then…_

_My fault that I let the one person that meant so much to me die…_

_Would we also end up like that?_

_Would we end up losing each other again…?_

_I don't want that…_

_And I would do anything not to let Buffy die…_

_Anything…_

_Even if it means…letting her go…_

_**No one's POV**_

Faith slowly closed her eyes as she continues to hold Buffy's hand that was still sleeping. Thoughts about what she was supposed to do kept on haunting her mind. Things that…she didn't want to do…but she had to…

She sighed as she caressed Buffy's hand as a tear fell from her eyes. She felt pain…so much pain that she wanted to cry out loud. But she can't…she have to stay strong…for her…for them…

She wiped the tear as she felt Buffy move. She saw her eyes slowly open and focused on her, smiling slightly.

"Hey…"

"Hey…you alright?"

Buffy nodded as she continues to smile at Faith who was now concern at her. She shifted and turned to face Faith fully while she continues to smile squeezing Faith's hand.

"I've got so many things to tell you…"

Faith smiled happy to see Buffy excited to tell her how her day went. She should also be feeling the same things as Buffy because she now know that they were together in their past life…but…as she recalled what the old man told her…her mood started to get painful…she couldn't bear to think of the things that they discussed. Buffy would surely hate her for that…

She tried to hide what she felt by smiling at the girl beside her. She wanted to cry…to yell…to punch something hard just to forget the pain that she's feeling. She was hurting real bad…but can't let the other girl know what she is feeling.

"Really? How about we walk in the beach and you can tell me everything that happened…"

Buffy nodded and quickly went to the bathroom leaving Faith who had her head bowed down looking at the mattress that she is sitting on.

**Buffy's POV**

_The sky was beautiful as I watch it by the sea…_

_It was a full moon…_

_So many stars that light up the sky…_

_I can't help but be at awe at the beauty of it…_

_I remember spending my night with Danielle…_

_We would go to a secluded area…_

_There we would watch the sky…_

_Thinking of what would be in store for us in the future…_

_I can't help but smile…_

_Looking up at the sky…_

_Makes me remember these things…_

_But…_

_We're not Danielle and Anne anymore…_

_Not this time…_

_We're completely different people now…_

_I don't care though…_

_As long as we love each other…_

_That's what matters most…_

_My smile even grew at that thought…_

_It's my first time in the beach…_

_And being here with Faith…_

_Makes me love her more…_

_But…_

_Who would've thought…_

_That this was also my last day with her…_

_**No one's POV**_

"Wow…the moon is so beautiful…"

Buffy said as she looked up in the dark sky. Faith was behind her watching her every move. Buffy turned to her and smiled warmly. The light of the moon making her beautiful to the woman in front of her.

"Isn't it beautiful Faith?"

She can't speak. So instead she just nodded her head and walked besides her looking up as well. It was a full moon. Memories started flooding through her mind. She closed her eyes and focused on the memories that she was remembering.

Buffy saw this and looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?"

Faith sighed and opened her eyes smiling slightly at Buffy.

"I'm just…remembering things…"

"Remembering things?"

"Yeah…I remember the times when we would spend the night together just gazing up in the sky…"

Buffy frowned for awhile not understanding what Faith just told her. It took her a matter of minutes before her eyes went wide.

"Y-you mean…you remember…back then?"

Faith looked at the ground and avoided Buffy's gaze. She wasn't glad that she was remembering such things. In fact…she felt guilty for remembering it. It seems to remind her of how she let Buffy die. It was all her fault for what happened to them…all her fault…

"Yeah…I remember em…"

"I remember them too…"

Faith looked up surprised at what she heard. Buffy was looking at the ocean now as she recalls what happened earlier.

"What? How?"

"I should be asking you the same thing…"

Buffy said as she looked at Faith smiling slightly. Again Faith looked away from her not really knowing how she would explain it to Buffy.

"That is because I showed it to her…"

The two of them quickly turned towards the voice and saw the old man smiling at them. Buffy immediately recognize him and gasped.

"Y-you're the old man who lost his wings!"

"Yes…that is me…but I've found my wings…well…a part of it that is…"

Buffy frowned confused as to what the old man was saying.

"What? I…don't understand…"

"You are a part of my wings my child…"

"Me?"

"That is right…you are a part of my wings…you and the million of angels above…"

The old man smiled at her, amused to see one of his angels confused.

"Answer this…who is the one person…in heaven…who doesn't have wings…"

Again Buffy looked at him confused. It took her awhile to finally understand what was happening. She looked at the old man shocked as she stammered her answer…

"Y-you're …G-God?"

The old man sighed.

"Is that really surprising?"

**Faith's POV**

_He had to ask that…_

_Of course it is surprising…_

_But I didn't tell him that…_

_I just stood there and watch them talking…_

_He's explaining to her why she was sent here…_

_Although I already know why…_

_I stood there and listened trying to make myself understand…_

_Why Buffy have to leave…_

**No one's POV**

"B-but…why would you…tell me you lost your wings when…you don't have one?"

Buffy raised her eyebrow as she continues to stare at the old man who is God himself. She was so confused. She doesn't know what was happening now. But she had a feeling she wouldn't like it. She's been having this feeling…fear…like something bad is going to happen. She can't seem to shake it off. The feeling started when she saw Faith in bed with her. She seemed so…distant and is somehow trying to cover up something from the blonde.

She glanced at her slightly noticing how her face looks so sad as she stares at the ground. It looks like…she's hurting about something…

She wanted to go to her and ask her what was wrong…but she can't as the old man started explaining what was happening.

"I was not lying when I told you my wings were lost. Like many of my angels…you were lost as well. Even when you are in heaven…you don't seem to be happy. No worries and problems occur in the paradise…most people up there are happy. But somehow…I couldn't see that in you…"

Buffy looked at the ground knowing quite well why she wasn't happy. The old man saw this and smiled walking closer to her.

"I wanted you to be happy…that is why I sent you here…for you to find the source of your happiness. And I'm really glad you found her…"

The old man smiled at Faith who looked up. Buffy did also and looked at Faith. Their eyes met for awhile until the old man spoke.

"I know you two are happy…and that is all I want…but…"

Buffy turned to look at the old man who took a deep breath and looked at her with a serious face.

"You two can not be together in this life…"

**Buffy's POV**

_I felt pain…_

_So much pain…_

_Just hearing his words…_

_Makes me hurt more…_

_I wanted to yell…_

_To let this pain that I'm feeling out…_

_But I couldn't…_

_I was stuck…_

_It was like everything just collapsed in front of me…_

_I couldn't form the words that I wanted to speak…_

_Couldn't ask what I wanted to ask…_

_All I could do was stare at him…_

_Thinking whether or not this was a dream…_

_**No one's POV**_

Buffy just stared at him shocked at what he just said. It was like someone stabbed her with a knife. It was so much painful. Faith on the other hand looked away feeling the tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…but it is just the way it is. You are an immortal…the wings in your back is the proof of it. I can not change that…"

"You're a God! Surely you can!"

Faith screamed as she felt so many emotions coursing through her. She was angry…angry that the only person that has made her happy was going to disappear from her just like that. She just couldn't understand it.

"I wish I can…but I can not. The only thing I can do…is to send Buffy's soul to another person. Immerging their soul…making them one."

Faith gritted her teeth and continues to glare at the sand. She was also gripping her hand trying not to punch the said God as she felt like hitting someone.

**Faith's POV**

_I couldn't understand it…_

_Couldn't understand why they have to take her away from me…_

_Couldn't understand why they seem to let me suffer…_

_I've been suffering since mom died…_

_I've roaming around…_

_Trying to find a place where I belong…_

_I've found it here…in Sunnydale…_

_But…_

_I still didn't feel that I belong here until I found her…_

_Sure I have friends…_

_Friends that are harder to find these days…_

_But I was lonely…_

_I needed someone whom I can share my life fully…_

_I did found that person…_

_But I never expect that she was an angel…_

_But that doesn't mean that I stopped loving her…_

_I could never do that…_

_So hearing this was too much…_

_I was not going to allow him to take her away…_

_I was prepared to fight if I have to…_

_I thought he was just going to explain things to her…_

_Why she have to go here…_

_I didn't think that this is where he would take her…_

_I really was prepared to fight for her…_

_That is until she spoke…_

_Confusing me even more…_

**No one's POV**

Everyone is quiet with different thought coursing through them. The blonde still had her head bow down looking at the sand…the brunette frowning looking towards the sea…and the old man…looking at both of them knowing quite well what they feel.

Faith who was still gritting her teeth turned to the old man and glared at him.

"I won't hand over her just like that…you'd have to kill me first…"

Each word was like venom as she said it. The old man need not read her mind to tell if she was serious. Instead of feeling alarmed, he just laughed and smiled at Faith who was still glaring at him.

"You still have a hard head I see. Your mother is right…you are like a fire who keeps burning…a fire that would be a flare…whenever your loved ones are in trouble. Such bravery…never let go of that…that is what makes you who you are."

Faith's glare suddenly softens as she heard what the old man said.

"Yes…I've talked to your mother. She regained her memory in an instant when someone said the word 'faith.' She cried that day afraid that something might have happened to you. I assured her though…that you are alright. She would often go to me and ask how you are doing. She talks highly of you. She's happy that you are doing alright. She only regrets that…she wouldn't see you all grown up…"

Tears were forming to Faith's eyes. She closed her eyes and open them frowning at the old man.

"You…took her away from me…"

"Everyone here has a time to die…even you. I know it hurts…but that is reality…"

"You took her away from me…and now you're taking Buffy away too!"

The fire in her eyes again grew as she glared at the old man with such anger.

"I'm sorry child…but you don't have a choice…"

"I know you're a God…but that doesn't mean that I'm afraid of you. I won't let you take him away…I'll fight…even if it kills me…"

She prepared herself to attack as she stood in a fighting stance. The old man sighed and looked at Faith with a blank look.

"I can read your mind…stop it…you don't have a chance…"

"I don't care…"

They continue to stare at each other. Faith was about to run towards him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and faced Buffy who had a pleading look in her eyes. She sighed and nodded her head calming a little. She stood still as she felt Buffy squeeze her shoulder slightly and walked slowly towards the old man. She stopped right in front of him.

"I'll…go back…if you want…"

"I do not want to take you away from here…where you found happiness…but I have to. I'm sorry…"

**Faith's POV**

_I couldn't understand her…_

_Couldn't understand why she was willing to go away…_

_I thought she love me…_

_Doesn't she know that it would kill me to see her away?_

_That I can't live without her…?_

_It pained me to hear those five words that she uttered…_

_Pained me to say goodbye to her…_

_**No one's POV**_

Buffy nodded as the old man told her that he will give her a few minutes to say goodbye to Faith. He turned to look at Faith and smiled.

"You need to live up to your name. Try to figure out what it means…and believe…"

With that said…he slowly walked away giving privacy to the two. Buffy watched the old man as he walked away.

"Why…?"

Faith said in a soft voice. So soft that it might have been hard to hear if they were in a different place. It was a good thing that they are in a quiet place where the waves are the only thing that you can hear.

Buffy turned to her and smiled slightly.

"It's the only way…"

"We could run away from here…"

She shook her head.

"I wish it was that simple…bit it's not. He's God…we can't run away from him. He'll just find us…"

"I don't care…as long as I'm with you…"

Faith said this as she looked down. Her voice so soft and full of pain. Buffy couldn't take it anymore and quickly run towards her and wrapped her arms around her neck tightly. She buried her head on the crook of Faith's neck letting the tears flow out of her eyes. Faith wrapped her arms around her waist tightly also letting the tears finally flow.

"I don't want you to go…I want you here with me…forever…"

"I want that too…don't worry…we'll have our time…soon…"

Buffy pulled away slightly and looked at Faith smiling slightly. Se placed her hand on Faith's cheek and wiped the tears that were running down on her face.

"You just have to believe…believe that we'll see each other again…"

Faith kept frowning feeling her heart torn at the thought of not seeing Buffy again. Buffy saw this and punched her slightly.

"Hey…none of that…I told you we'll see each other again…"

Faith smiled slightly and nodded her head.

**Buffy's POV**

_Saying goodbye is hard…_

_Even though I act like it doesn't…_

_It does…_

_So much…_

_I just have to stay strong for the both of us…_

_Even though…_

_I'm slowly falling…_

_Feeling broken inside…_

**No one's POV**

They stayed like that for awhile. It took a Buffy all her will power to let go of Faith.

"I…I have to go…"

Faith frowned slightly and was reluctant to let her go. Buffy stepped away and smiled.

"I guess…I'll see you…"

Faith clenched her fist and looked at the ground feeling the tears pouring down her face once again. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes looking up to Buffy. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah…I'll see you later…"

Buffy nodded and turned to the opposite direction. She stood there for awhile unable to move. She noticed the necklace that was still in her neck. She turned to Faith again.

"I…I guess I should return this to you…"

Faith shook her head and smiled.

"Keep it. Where it for me when we meet again…"

Buffy nodded and turned again now walking slowly. Every step she make felt like she was being stabbed in the heart. Tears were now pouring down her face. She didn't turn to face Faith as she heard her.

"I will find you! I promise you that!"

Buffy smiled in spite of tears and run towards the old man.

"I know you will…I have faith in you…"

**Faith's POV**

_That's how we said goodbye…_

_It pains me to remember it…_

_That day when I returned back to the gang…_

_I just broke down and cried…_

_Not muttering a word…_

_They just held me…_

_Told me that everything is alright…_

_But it wasn't alright…_

_I want to think that it is…_

_But I can't…_

_Not without her with my side…_

_I want my angel back…_

_I want her here…with me…_

_But I know…we will meet again someday…_

_I will find a way to get her back…_

_That I promise to myself…_

_And now…all I have to do is wait…_

_Wait forever if I have to…_

**END**

* * *

_AN: It took me so long to come up with that! I know it sucks…throw tomatoes at me if ya want. Just not rotten ones…those kinda stinks. Besides…I'm thinking of making a sequel. I don't know…still not sure. Anyway…again thank you for all the people who supported me! Thanks a lot for being patient! It means a lot to me:)_


End file.
